We Were Meant For Each Other
by nes
Summary: Are some people really meant to be? Why is it that, despite the distance between them, life keep bringing them back together? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.
1. Partner

**Disclaimer** : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

**Synopsis:** Modern day A/U. K/K story. Kaoru loved him for 5 years. Now, 8 years later after their last meeting, they're together again. Are some people really meant for each other?

'…' - thoughts

A/N: I changed a few things in chapter one. I'm working on chapter two already! Thanks for those you reviewed. I'M SO HAPPY!! dances around!!

* * *

**We Were Meant For Each Other**

**Chapter 1 - Partner**

_You know when people say "you're meant to each other"? That's just impossible…at least in my case. _

_I remember the first time I met him, like it was yesterday. Well…actually it was 13 years ago, in the elementary school, but still… I was caught by his power the moment I laid my eyes on him. I was a stupid little girl, with this crush for a guy that never looked at me for more than 5 seconds…childish, right?_

_Anyway, he was the popular guy, I was the nerd, intelligent girl, that helped him trough all those years…but I was just that…help. When I would get the strength to stop liking him, something would happen…he would be my partner for some project, or he would come up to me and say "you're beautiful today!"…and my hopes would just grow again! Popular guy attitude I guess… Himura Kenshin was always a mystery._

_It went like this until the last day of high school, the last time I've seen him. From there, our lives went through different courses and just…fallen apart from each other. Never heard a thing from him again. _

The bus stopped and broke her thoughts.

Kamiya Kaoru grabbed her suitcase and walked into one of the most important press company in Tokyo: Mitsurugi Daily Express. Entering the building, Kaoru heard the sweet phrase that Bob, the receptionist, would everyday say to her.

"Hello Kaoru-san. I wish you peace, happiness, and a very good day!" The sweet middle aged man was always there to brighten her day.

Why did he actually say it, it was still unknown, but she was grateful for his kindness at this time of hour.

"Morning Bob and a very nice day to you to! See ya later!" Kaoru answered in a rush, heading to the elevators. He shook his head. Kamiya Kaoru was always late.

Once the elevator reached the 7th floor, she was already being bombarded with messages, notes, appointments, everything, from her enthusiastic secretary, Hikari.

"Kaoru, thank GOD you're here!! Hiko-san is CRAZY today! Well, staffs' meeting in 30 minutes; you have the press conference at the Hotel at 14.00pm; the meeting with that Jineis' lawyer at the court is at 15.30, so just make sure to get by that conference as fast as you can; you won the best article of the month again; and Hiko-san wants you in his office RIGHT NOW!! So GO!!" Hikari said it all without even pausing to breathe.

Sometimes Kaoru wondered how she could actually do that.

"And good morning to you too Hikari! Really, you should calm down your nerves, you know? That can't be healthy. Anyway, why does he want me in his office right now?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow, pondering. _What does that crazy man want this time?_

Hikaru shrugged. "I dunno, but go in there already or I'll be the one hearing his complaining later."

"Yeah, yeah. Could you take my suitcase to my office?" Kaoru asked, already handing her suitcase to the secretary without even waiting for the answer and marched to Hikos' office.

Once there, Kaoru knocked twice at the door, before listening to a loud "GET IN ALREADY" coming from the inside. _Mou__…such attitude…_ Kaoru frowned and entered the room.

Seated in the largest chair she had ever seen, as always, was Seijuro Hiko, her superior. He was a tall, dark haired man, very well built, with long hair, lazy smile and a terrible attitude. To put it blankly, he thought he was the best men in the world.

Egotistical, right?

Well, that's Hiko to you. He looked at Kaoru and mentioned her to seat.

"Good morning Kamiya! Slept well?"

_What? _"Yes sir, I did. Thank you." She said unsurely.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you to my office before the meeting, right? You don't need to answer that. I know I can make anyone curious about my plans and actions" he said, an arrogant smile playing at his lips.

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she sighed. "What is the reason for this calling, Hiko-san?"

"Oh yes, straight to business, as always. Well, I'm going to contract a new journalist, very good, and he's going to be your partner."

Kaoru froze in her seat, absorbing the news.

A partner?

It happens that Kaoru never worked with partners before and swore that she would never. She simply didn't want someone putting his/her nose on her work. She hated intruders and a partner meant just that:_ someone that's going to be busting my ass all the time_.

"Hiko-san, there's no way I'm going to work with a partner!" Kaoru rose from her seat, desperately trying to explain the situation, "You know I don't work like that! You have plenty of others journalists in here; put him with one of them! I'm very capable to do my work alone! I don't need anyone else to be messing it around."

"Kamiya, seat down. I don't like shows in my office." Hiko said roughly.

Kaoru seated slowly. _Mou__…_

"Kamiya, you don't even know the man in question. He isn't an inexperienced boy from university. He's a professional and he's not going to be 'messing your work' as you put it. He's going to be your partner because together, you'll make the best team I have here. With your experience and with what I've heard and have been told about him, you'll be unstoppable. So, he's going to be your partner and that's final. Is that clear?"

Kaoru frowned.

She didn't want a partner. She couldn't care less for the guy and his experience. She was capable of handing with all the stories. Heck, she won 10 times the best article of the month. Everybody wants to get a story with her. So why did she need a partner? _Mou__…only Hiko to do this to me.__ I wouldn't be surprised if the guy was already outside. sigh_

_"_Well, I'll take your silence as a yes. Not that I was giving you an option" Hiko smirked, "So that's settled."

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts with that sentence. "That settles nothing!"

"I don't care. I'm the boss. Now get lost. He'll be here tomorrow morning, so make sure you won't be late as usual" Hiko said, starting to work on some papers on is desk.

Kaoru blushed at that comment. "That was an exception, Hiko-san. There was an accident and the bus got stuck in traffic. I couldn't exactly DO anything".

Hiko looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Really? Well then I assume there must be an accident almost everyday you came to work. Now get out already. Don't forget our staffs' meeting in" he said, checking the clock, "about 10 minutes. You're dismissed."

"Fine. Excuse me." Kaoru said, raising from her seat and heading to the door. She was about to open it when Hiko called again, "Oh, and Kamiya? Be nice to the guy. I don't want a new employee coming into my office complaining about your temper, got that?"

"Crystal clear" Kaoru answered annoyed, opening the door and leaving the office. _Temper…yeah right…look who's talking…_

Reaching her office, Kaoru closed the door, leaned against it and sighed. _This is definitely not my day…_

As she seated behind her desk, there was a knock at her door. Knowing who already was, Kaoru answered calmly. "Come in Hikari".

The door opened, revealing her secretary with a cup of coffee in her right hand, "I guessed you would like one after meeting Hiko-san. He can be exhausting" She said, smiling, "So what did he want?" She asked, handing the coffee to Kaoru, who tanked.

"He wanted to turn my day into a nightmare, that's what." Kaoru said, angry. She took a skip of coffee and continued, reluctantly, "Can you believe? He's putting me with a partner. A partner! What could be worse than that? Nothing! I mean, why? I'm good at what I do. I've won the best article of the month countless of times. I'm able to do everything alone and still he puts me…ME…with a partner!" she fumed.

"A partner, huh? Geez, he knows you hate that kind of things…but then again, its Hiko-san we're talking about. He loves to annoy anyone he can, and you just turned out to be the one he loves most", she said, pitting Kaoru. Hikari knew how Hiko could be a pain. After all, she's been working there for 7 years now.

Kaoru just frowned. "Just forget about it. I'll deal with it tomorrow morning. I'm going to the meeting now. Is Misao here already?"

"No…she must be arriving any minute though." Hikari said, glancing at her watch, "Well, you should go now. The meeting is about to start."

Kaoru nodded and grabbed her notebook. "I'll be back in a second" she said, heading to the door and leaving her office.

On her way to the meetings' room, Misao arrived, as energetic as Hikari. "Morning Kao! Everything okay? You look disturbed. You're almost as serious as Aoshi! HAHAHA! Well, of course, he beats everybody with his iciness, but I still love him! You know? I think he's going to ask me out! What do you think?"

"Did he actually say anything to give you that impression?" Kaoru asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Well…he…kind of…no, he didn't, but a girl can only hope, right?"

"I guess so Misao, I guess so" Kaoru said, opening the meetings room door.

After settling themselves in a comfy sofa, they waited for Hiko to start the meeting.

"Well, good morning everybody! Had a nice night? Good for you. Are we all here?" he asked, pausing to check everyone, then continuing, "Well then, let's get on with this! How are things in 'Sports and Teams'? Shiro?"

"Yes, the story about that baseball player that………"

* * *

"Well that was interesting. I particularly liked the Shura's story. 'Fungus from the sand at the beach'…that was simply disgusting" Misao said, smiling.

"Yeah…well, at least I'm going to be more careful when I go to the beach!" Kaoru answered, amusedly. "Anyway, that Jinei's case is giving me head ache. He's just to strange", she said, shivering, "I hope I can get this solve as soon as possible"

"Relax, it'll be over pretty soon. Oh, and what's this story about the partner? Was he really serious about it?" Misao asked, glancing at her best friend, "How are you taking it?"

"Frustrated. Angry. You know me Misao. I hate partners. And if I was to have one, it should be you, not some guy I don't know. You know how I work, my schedule, my temper. This guy doesn't know a thing about me. He'll just come and mess my life. Damn it." Kaoru opened her office door, headed towards her desk, and seated at her blessing chair.

She sighed.

Misao seated at one of the chairs in front of the desk and frowned.

"Girl, why don't you just explain to Hiko that you'll make the guy's life a living hell if he's to be your partner?" Misao mused about it. It should be fun.

"You think I didn't? But Hiko warned me saying, and I quote, 'Be nice to the guy. I don't want a new employee coming into my office complaining about your temper, got that?'" Kaoru said in a deep voice, trying to sound like Hiko.

Misao laughed. "Yeah, that's Hiko alright!"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Well, let's get back to work. I have to be at the Hotel at 14.00pm for the press conference. Are we lunching together?"

"Sure. At the Akebeko, right?" Misao asked, rising from her seat.

"Yep. The one and only. Till later Mi!"

"Till Kao." The door closed and Kaoru started to do what she did best: write.

* * *

Reaching their apartment, Kaoru grabbed the keys and opened the door. Upon entering, she placed the keys on the halls' desk, put down her suitcase, and sighed, turning to Misao. "God, I thought this day would never end. How many things could happen more?"

Closing the door, Misao put down her own suitcase next to Kaoru's' and smiled. "Take it easy girl. Maybe this guy isn't that bad. Maybe you two will get along. Who knows? Wait for tomorrow. Then you'll know how to act about it. Okay?" Kaoru nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Well then, I'm off to the shower. This day was tiring. Are you making dinner or buying it?"

"Don't know. What do you want?" Kaoru asked, heading to her room, while Misao headed to the bathroom, just right beside Kaoru's' room.

"We could order something. I'm not in the mood to cook. Order a pizza, or something" Misao said, shrugging. "Oh, or maybe something from that vegetarian restaurant. They have great salads and stuff."

"'kay. I'll see. I'm going to take these clothes off first." she said, entering her room.

"Okay" Misao said, entering the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

"This is delicious! I told you they had the best salads, didn't I? This is just too good!" Misao said, while taking another bite from her, rather huge, salad.

Kaoru smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's great. But the Akebeko it's still the Akebeko. Do you remember when we worked there in the summer? It was so funny. One of my best summers. I'm glad we never fell apart. Me, you and Tae. We where always together in high school", she sighed, "Good days. I miss them." Kaoru took a skip of her drink, and ate her own salad.

"You're sure right about that. It was too much funny. We did some incredible things in high school. Crazy things", she sighed, finishing her salad, "This was good! Did you order desserts?" she asked, her small tongue at the corner of her mouth.

Kaoru laughed. "Yes, I did. I know you never dismiss a dessert. It's in the fridge. You get them, while I take the dishes", she said, gathering the dishes and heading to the kitchen.

Their house wasn't very big, but it was alright for the two of them. They never broke their friendship, and when the entered the same university, they decided to move together. Both of them didn't have parents anymore, each with a different story to tell.

The house was simply decorated, with two rooms, a bathroom, a regular kitchen and one good living room, which was the center of the house. To the right, you have the corridor, with Misao's' room at the right, and Kaoru's' room in front of Misao's'. The bathroom is at the end of the corridor. To the left of the living room, it's the kitchen. When they saw the house, they buy it right away.

It was a great deal.

"Kao, do you want chocolate mousse or mango? Oh, and we still have vanilla ice cream. What do you want?" Misao asked, glancing at her friend, who was washing the dishes.

"I don't know. What are you eating?" Kaoru asked, not lifting her eyes from the dish she was washing, to avoid breaking it.

"I guess…I'm eating the chocolate mousse…or maybe the ice-cream………oh I know! Chocolate mousse with vanilla ice cream!" Misao said happily.

Kaoru smiled at her friend, turning off the tap. "Well, I'm going for the mango mousse."

"Mango mousse it is!" Misao said, closing the fridge, the desserts in her hands. "Here you go."

Kaoru thanked and headed towards the living room.

"By the way, Kamatari was asking about you again" Misao said, grinning at Kaoru, who rolled her eyes at her.

"I don't trust a man who gets regular manicure" she answered disgustingly.

"Kao, you haven't been on a date for 4 years now" Misao pointed out.

"Your point?"

"My point is that you can't be alone forever!" Misao said with conviction.

"Well, I never said I was going to be alone forever! I'm just not looking for anybody right now" Kaoru answered, tired of this subject. _Again this conversation?__ Alone it's not that bad…alone is good…_ "And plus, I'm not 'alone'. I have you, Tae, Hikari, and many others" she said innocently.

"I'm not talking about that loneliness and you know it Kamiya Kaoru! So don't try to change the subject! Why don't you give him a chance? He's not that bad. And look to the bright side of the story…"

"What bright side?" Kaoru interrupted.

"Let me finish?" Kaoru sighed, nodding, "At least he doesn't have a rough touch! I mean, with the manicured hands…his touch must be wonderful!" Misao said, an evil glint at her eyes.

"MISAO!! I should have known you would say something like that! Really, must all your thoughts turn…THAT way??" Kaoru asked, blushing fervently.

Misao was laughing madly. "You…should have seen laughs …your face…laughs laughs…it was priceless!!" she continued laughing, clutching her belly.

"Priceless huh? Well take this, oh priceless one!!" Kaoru said laughing and started to give Misao a tickling attack.

They were both tickling each other, laughing crazily, when a loud knock and a scream erupted from the wall "SHUT UP!!"

They stopped, looked at each other, and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

* * *

PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI-PI- SLAM

_Damn thing!! I could kill the stupid who invented this!_

Kaoru opened her eyes and frowned. She didn't want to get up, especially not today.

"The day I'm meeting my partner…frown…damn this!" Kaoru whispered, throwing the blankets of her and heading towards the bathroom.

After a nice shower, she got dressed and looked at herself on the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that reached her knees, a sky blue blouse and a coat from the same color as the skirt. She had a simple pearl necklace at her creamy white neck, earrings from the same collection, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

She applied some gloss, smiled and headed to the living from to grab her suitcase.

By the silence of the house and the cleanness of the kitchen, she knew Misao wasn't awake yet.

_Well, she doesn't need to be anyway. I'm the one with a meeting…_

Grabbing her suitcase, Kaoru opened the door and got out, heading to the elevator and to the unfortunate meeting.

* * *

"Don't worry, she'll be here. She's an excellent professional, I assure you. But she just has this problem with timing" Hiko explained to the new journalist. He was fuming inwardly. Just on the day he had SPECIFYED that Kaoru couldn't be late, she was late.

Very late.

Hiko gave one false smile to the boy and frowned inside.

_I really hope you're arriving soon Kamiya. And with a good explanation.

* * *

_

"Hello Kaoru-san. I wish you peace, happiness, and a very good day!"

"Unfortunately today isn't going to be like that Bob! I've got to run! Bye!" Kaoru answered, running to the elevators.

_Hiko's going to kill me…no wait, he's going to fire me…damn it damn it damn it!! WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG??!!_

The elevator reached the ground-floor and the doors opened.

_Oh thank GOD!

* * *

_

"Kaoru where were you?? Hiko-san is fuming! The guy is here already and--" Hikaris' sentence was interrupted by Kaoru.

"I know I know I know!! Don't stress me more than I am already!! There was this commotion in the middle of the street and they cut out the rode and can you take my suitcase? Thank you!" she said, running to Hikos' office.

Hikari stood there, shocked. "She talked even faster than me!"

Kaoru reached Hikos' office and didn't even knock.

She busted into the room, only to be face to face with one very angry Hiko.

"Ah, Kamiya! Thank you for grace us with you awaited presence!" he said angrily, "Your new partner was almost sleeping in that chair! Care to explain what happened?" one eyebrow was raised, in a mocking sense.

Kaoru couldn't see the so talked partner because Hikos' rather large structure didn't allow.

"I'm sorry sir. There was a commotion at the street. The police cut the rode, and the bus had to get another course, which was almost to the other side of the city."

"Why don't you buy a car? You seem to have a lot of problems with buses." He said, smirking.

"Is that question really necessary now, sir?" Kaoru asked, annoyed.

"You see how straight to business this woman is?" Hiko said, addressing the new employer, "You'll make a great team. I'm positive. After all, I've never made a mistake in my entire life", the arrogant smile playing at his lips, as usual.

"So, Kamiya, may I present you your new partner", he said, moving out of the way, "Himura Kenshin"

And time stopped.

_You've gotta be kidding…_

"Hello Kaoru. Long time no see, huh?"

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic so, let me know if you liked it or not! Read and Review!!

Love you all!

Agnes


	2. Interaction

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Modern day A/U. K/K story. Kaoru loved him for 5 years. Now, 8 years later after their last meeting, they're together again. Are some people really meant for each other?

'…' – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times. ^__^

On with the story!

~~~~~~

**We Were Meant For Each Other**

**Chapter 2 ~ Interaction**

For the first time in many years, Kaoru's mind was a complete blank.

The one she never thought she would be seeing again, was right in front of her. Working at the same city, at the same place….as her partner.

Ironic.

Of all the people in the world, fate has brought him to meet her again. How many times was this going to happen? In high school, it was mostly like this. Out of all people to be paired up with, they would get stuck with each other, whether it was for a school project, or to offer a Christmas present. By the hands of Luck, they would be together. 

She stood in front of him, shocked, not blinking, with her mouth wide open. 

He was different. More mature; his once short red hair now pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. The blue suit suited him. His structure was well built, as she could see that by his posture and his large shoulders. She had wondered, so many times in the past, what it would have felt like to be in those arms. _Silly dreams…_ His eyes were still the same, though. Still the most beautiful violet colour Kaoru had ever seen. They now held more experience, but they were still gentle. _Still the same…_

"If you keep staring like that, you may damage your eyes. People need to blink" a familiar voice jolted Kaoru back from her shock.

She blinked twice, closed her mouth and swallowed. Hard. In a shocked way, she stretched her arm, shaking his hands.  "Hi."

Kenshin shook back and plastered on his face a playful smile. "You seem surprised."

"I am shocked." Kaoru answered, honestly. And she was! It's not everyday that, out of luck, you get stuck with someone you never thought to see again.

Kenshin lifted his chin higher, an egotistical half smile appearing, showing his perfect white teeth. "Well, I seem to have that effect on people" he said, grinning.

Kaoru let her hand drop from his and rolled her eyes. _Great.__ One Hiko is annoying. Two…is suicide_. 

Hiko laughed and grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder. "Ha! I like this boy already! He has my spirit! Isn't this amazing Kamiya?"

"Yes…joy oh joy…" Kaoru said sarcastically, frowning mentally. _It seems he never lost that personality of his …_

"Well kid, I'm sorry to inform you but you'll have to put up with this humor of hers" Hiko said to Kenshin, faking pity.

Kenshin smiled. "I think I can get used to it. Again." He said, looking at Kaoru, who glared at him. _Again?__ Yeah right… one would think he was actually my best friend… *snort* we barely talked of anything else, but school. Occasionally, we would talk about football, weather, vacations, weekends…nothing personal…not at all a best friend's relationship…_

Hiko drop his hand from Kenshin's shoulder and returned to his desk, putting on his glasses. "Okay then! Since we already know each other, and we've previously discussed your contract, you two may go. Staff's meeting in 15 minutes. Kamiya, show him everything he needs to know." Hiko said, seating in his enormous chair. "Leave." He said, waving his hand in a dismissal motion.

Kaoru and Kenshin nodded and turned to leave the office. Closing the door behind her, Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "He's funny. Not like my ex boss. He was a pain." He said, wincing slightly, remembering his former boss.

Kaoru made a disgusted face. "He's not funny. You'll find him terribly annoying once you start meeting him every day."

Kenshin smirked. "Are those bad memories speaking for themselves?"

"No, it's my daily routine." Was the simple answer. Kenshin lifted one eyebrow.

Kaoru sighed. "Never mind. So, let's start?" 

"Sure. Lead the way." He answered, glancing around. There were lots of journalists walking around, talking to each other, entering and leaving offices. Once you exited the elevators, you would be in front of a large receptionist desk. To the right and left of it, you had two corridors, each with an amount of doors that leaded to different rooms. 

"We're starting from the ground-floor, okay? I want to introduce you to Bob. He's the doorman so; it might be useful to know him, in case you need something." Kaoru said, heading to the elevators, Kenshin walking by her side, analyzing the views.

Kaoru caught him doing that. "Are you looking for hot babes as usual?"

Kenshin jerked his vision to Kaoru and frowned. "I was eighteen, Kaoru. We had damn hormones jumping around. It's not my fault. It was stronger than me."  He said, innocently. Kaoru lifted one eyebrow.

The elevator reached the floor, and the doors opened. 

"Blaming the hormones now, are we?" she said, while entering in the elevator. She then pressed the button to the ground-floor and turned to him.

"I'm not blaming the hormones. And I wasn't looking for hot babes, okay? I was just analyzing the floor. I'm not a pervert." He said, with a stubborn expression on his face. 

Kaoru chose not to answer that. She remembered when they were in high school. She didn't love him anymore, but still, they talked on the internet. Mostly because of school, obviously, since she was the intelligent one and he needed help to pass on exams. But she knew of his perverted talks with his friends. _Pervert. What was I thinking? Then again, when I 'loved' him, he wasn't like that…_

Kenshin was observing her from the corner of his eye. She was very different from the girl he had in his memories. Sure, she was still beautiful, and still oblivious to that, but that's what made her even more beautiful. Her hair was longer than it was before. Her body had improved, he could see that. But her smile and her eyes were still mesmerizing, although…there was something that kept the full happiness they once had. Sure, they were still shinning with energy, as usual, but… there was still something different. He wondered what it could be. But he was sure that, whatever it was, she didn't deserve it. He'd never loved her in the past, and he had always questioned himself about that. Why had he never fallen in love with her? She offered her love to him for years. He knew of that; he was not that oblivious. But somehow, he only had eyes for the popular babes. _*mental snort*… Maybe I've lost the most precious creature in the world…BAKA!…don't think that way… your life is great now, no need to change it… why the hell did you think otherwise?_ Getting out of his musings, he spoke. 

"You're different" the sentence brought Kaoru back from her thoughts. She looked at him with a surprised look. _Different?__ Was that a compliment?_

The elevator reached the ground-floor and the doors opened.

"What you mean different?" Kaoru asked, getting out of the elevator, Kenshin behind her.

"Well…you're not like the Kaoru I remember."

Kaoru gave him a blank look. "Well, I was seventeen when you last saw me. I'm twenty-four now, so…it's normal to be a little different." She said, reaching the balcony near the entrance of the building. Bob smiled and gave Kenshin a questioning look. They proceeded with the introductions. After a little, Kaoru checked the time. Noticing it was almost in time for the meeting, they said goodbye to Bob, who bowed. "Have a good day, filled with joy, happiness and success. Until later."

Kenshin returned the questioning look, before turning around and follow Kaoru.

Reaching her, they waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

"Why did he say that?" Kenshin asked, as the doors opened.

Kaoru shrugged, and pushed the button to the 7th floor. "I never really found out why. He always says something like this, so you might as well start getting use to it. But it's welcome though. At least you know that everyday, even in the early hours in the morning, someone will have something nice to say." She said, smiling to him.

Kenshin nodded absently, pondering on her words.

They reached the floor and got out of the elevator. Kaoru turned to Kenshin, only to find him smiling towards someone. She followed his gaze and found…_Misao__._ She was with her back turned to them, chatting happily with Hikari. Kenshin and Misao had some kind of friendship. _Well, at least it's more than mine. You could actually call it a friendship…mine was…a co-working relationship…just like now._

Just then, Misao turned and stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for a moment and then…

"HIMURA!!!" She came running to him and gave him one of those bear hugs she usually gave everyone. 

Kaoru just stood there, staring. _Well, ooookay, it wasn't THAT much of friendship for Misao to do this…then again…Misao is Misao…  Just as the other day…she hugged that little old lady just because she found her adorable…*mental chuckle*_

Misao backed up from him and gave a big smile. "I'm so surprised! How long has it been? I never thought I would see you again! What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you actually made it through college? And what's with the long hair?"  She asked all in one row…as usual.

Kenshin chuckled. "To which question do you want me answer first?"

Misao opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Hikari. 

"Hello. I'm very sorry to interrupt this reunion between friends, but you all have another important meeting starting…well…now, and you need to get going, before Hiko-san starts yelling about getting late." She said, smiling.

Kaoru nodded. "She's right" she said, while turning to Kenshin, "If we're late for the meeting, you'll see how Hiko is definitely NOT funny."

"You're right about that Kao. Let's go." Misao said, heading to the meetings office. Kenshin turned to follow her, since he didn't know where the room was, and notice that Kaoru was heading to one door, to the left of the elevators. "Where're you going?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm going to put my suitcase and coat in my office." She paused, rethinking her answer. "Well, actually is OUR office now so… you want to come and see it? Or you'll see it after the meeting, with the rest of the floor?"

"I'll go with you." Kenshin said. 

"'Kay". Kaoru answered and turned to direction she was heading. 

Kenshin followed and waited for a second, waiting for her to opened the door. After entering the room, he paused and glanced around. The office was nicely decorated, thought obviously by a woman, but still very comfortable. Once you entered, you would be facing a large window behind Kaoru's desk. To the right, you had one three seats sofa, cream coloured, with a small table beside it, and to the left you had one, rather large, book-shelf. There were a few awards hanged on the wall, and a beautiful painting above the sofa. _Nice_, Kenshin thought.

Kaoru grabbed her notebook and a pen, and turned to Kenshin, noticing him observing the room. "Like it?"

Kenshin nodded. "Pretty good. Although it's a little too feminine for my taste. Maybe a few changes would be nice." He said, pondering.

Kaoru glared. "Don't even THINK on changing my office!" 

"Our office." Was the simple answer.

Kaoru greeted her teeth. "Whatever!" she said, leaving the room.

Kenshin grinned and followed. They reached the meetings room and entered. Everybody was talking and Hiko wasn't there yet. Misao was seated on the sofa and called them.

As Kenshin and Kaoru seated themselves beside Misao, Hiko entered the room and closed the door. Before the meeting began, he introduced Kenshin to everybody, explaining his role in the company. Then each one introduced themselves to Kenshin, who just nodded and thanked them all. When they were finished, Hiko continued the meeting. "Alright then. Kaoru, when is that Jinei's case going to be solved?"

Kaoru opened her note book. "Well, Jinei's case is almost finished. The court announced yesterday that the final decision will come out in one week.  The evidences point to his incrimination and he'll probably be condemned to 10 years of prison. We'll just have to wait."

Hiko nodded. "Good, just show Kenshin what you've done so far and start working on the story together. Also, I want you two to start covering the Kanryuu's drug ring. I'll give you what I have. I want that story out faster than any other press in this country, is that understood? So keep tracking all information you can."

Kaoru and Kenshin nodded.

Hiko turned to another journalist. "Well, how are things in 'Fitness and Health'?"

~~~~~ 

The meeting ended, and Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao were waiting to get out of the room. When they were able to leave, Misao turned to Kenshin. "What do you think so far? Like it?"

"I didn't see much yet. I liked the doorman. He says those strange phrases. And I liked everybody here. They were nice." Kenshin answered.

Misao gave a wide smile. "Yeah, Bob's just like that. Those phrases are just adorable! You'll like to work here. We're all great people, right Kao?" she said, turning to her friend, who nodded. "I guess. If you don't count with Hiko." She said, smirking. 

Misao laughed. "You're right! Hiko and that ego of his." She said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm off to work. I still have a lot to do. Are you showing him the rest of the floor?"

Kaoru nodded. 

"Okay then. Are we lunching together?" Misao asked, glancing at them.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, who nodded. "Sure. I don't know anything in here, so…fine by me."

"Okay then. You'll eat the excellent food of the Akebeko! I guarantee you, once you try it, you won't wish to eat anywhere else than there!" Misao said, throwing her fist in the air.

Kenshin smiled. "Always enthusiastic, aren't you Misao?"

Misao only grinned. "What? You don't Expect me to change that much? What for? I'm happy as I am!" she said, winking. "Okay, then. Until lunch guys! Ja!" And she was off to her office, which was a couple of doors to the right of the meeting's room.

Kaoru chuckled. "Okay so, let's see the rest of the floor?" Kenshin nodded. Kaoru proceeded to show every room to him, who just followed her with interest.

~~~~~

They reached their office, and Kaoru dropped her notebook on her desk. Turning to Kenshin, she noticed him analyzing the space beside the book-shelf. "Looking for the best place to put your desk?"

Kenshin turned to her and grinned. "Actually, yes, I am. I think the desk should go right there." he said, pointing to the empty spot, just occupied with a large vase with a small tree growing inside of it. "I just don't have the desk to put there yet."

Kaoru pondered. It was really necessary to buy him a desk, so that he wouldn't be around her, complaining about that. "Well, there's a furniture store 20 minutes from here. We could go there now, since we have to get you installed." Glancing at her watch, she checked the time. "It's 11.00am. We have plenty of time. We catch a taxi and we're off."

Kenshin stared at her for a while. "Why don't you buy a car?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. _Again this?_ "Why don't YOU buy a car?"

"I have a car."

"Oh…good for you! Can we go now?" She said, slightly annoyed. _What is it with men and cars?_

Kenshin smiled, playfully. "Taxi or car?"

Kaoru glanced at him. "Are you offering?"

"Well, I don't know where the store is."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go then!" Kaoru grabbed her purse and headed to Hikari's desk, Kenshin behind her.

After informing Hikari where they were going, they went to the elevators. Reaching the park, Kaoru went ahead. Looking to the cars parked in there, she tried to imagine which one was his. "This way." Kenshin said, heading to the left of the elevators. The parking lot was full. The typical smell of gas filled Kaoru's nostrils and she made a face in distaste. She hated that smell. _Disgusting…*frown*_

Kenshin noticed her expression. "Why are you making that face? Don't like the gas smell? That would explain part of my question." He said, grabbing his keys and clicking the alarm's button. An alarm sounded, and Kaoru looked at the car with its lights blinking. 

It was a black Volkswagen Golf, in very good shape. Not even a scratch could be seen. _Then again…it's not much light in here…but still…very nice taste…_

Kenshin opened her door. "Like it?"

"Very much. Good choice." She said, sitting in the front seat. Kenshin closed the door and rounded the car, opening the driver's door, seating himself.

"And no… I don't have a car just because of the gas smell. That would be stupid." Kaoru said, fighting with her seatbelt. 

"It could happen." Kenshin said, putting the keys into the ignition. 

Kaoru put her seat belt. "Well, that's not the reason."

"Okay! I was just asking!" Kenshin said, defensibly. 

"And I was just answering!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Fine." He said, starting the car. They got out of the park and got to the main road.

Kaoru stare at him for a while. Deciding not to push this stupid matter, she looked out the window, getting lost in her thoughts. This somewhat argument was just like…the past. Four years didn't seem enough to erase it from her mind. She had tried so hard to forget but the memories were still there… 

"You have to tell me the directions." Kenshin said, quietly, snapping her out of her reverie.

Kaoru glanced at him; then at the road. "Turn on the second right."

~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, they reached the store. After parking the car, they entered and were greeted by a middle aged man. "Welcome! Kamiya-san! How nice to see you! How can I help you? Are you here to buy furniture to your apartment, yet again? We received a new collection just yesterday."

Kaoru smiled. "Hello Hirotaka-san! I'm not here to buy something for me. Your costumer today is my partner, Himura Kenshin. He's looking for a desk to his new office. And maybe something more…I don't know…" she trailed off, looking at Kenshin.

Hirotaka smiled and nodded at Kenshin. "Well then, Himura-san, we have just the thing! If you follow me, I'll take you to our desks section, and you'll be able to make your choice! This way please." He turned, and headed to the desks section, with Kaoru and Kenshin trailing behind.

Reached the section, Hirotaka turned and pointed to the desks in exposure. "These are our fabulous desks. We had some new, from the new collection we've just received. Please, look around and take your time. Anything that might jump out at you just let me know." 

Kenshin nodded, thanking him. Hirotaka bowed, and left.

"So let's start. Do you have anything in mind? Like style, colour…type of wood…?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the desks. 

Kenshin started walking, analyzing the furniture. "I don't know…What you think?" he asked, turning to face her. 

"Well, it's been 8 years since we last seen each other, and even back then, I didn't know anything about your furniture taste…so…" she said. "But, in my opinion, a creamy desk would stay nice in the office…since the colours are white and cream…"

Kenshin wrinkled his nose. "But that's feminine."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean feminine? How can a simple creamy desk be feminine?"

"It's creamy."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked, not getting the point.

Kenshin shrugged. "Nothing. But it's too feminine for my taste. I liked Hiko-san's furniture, though…" he said, continuing walking around the many desks.

Kaoru gave him an incredulous look. "It's black."

"It's masculine."

"It's menacing." 

Kenshin looked at her. "It's not menacing. It's masculine. It sends strength, it's a protector…" he said with conviction.

_A protector?_ Kaoru gave him a look. "It's a colour."

"It's masculine."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't there any other non feminine colors other than black?"

Kenshin ignored her question. "Maybe a glassy desk…" He looked around, in search of one. Sure enough, he found one, and headed towards it. Kaoru followed. "Glass? What for? To be all scratched at the end of the month?" She asked, glancing at the desk.

Kenshin glared at her. "I'll be careful with it. And wasn't you who asked for another type of desk, instead of black? Well, here you have it. I'm buying this one." He announced, and turned to find Hirotaka. Kaoru watched him walk away, and stood there, gazing at the desk. _Not bad… he's right, at least it won't change my office… glass doesn't offend in any aspect…now black…_

~~~~~

The ride back to the company was silent. The furniture had been bought and requested to be delivered as soon as possible. After exiting the store, none of them spoke. Although both wanted to ask a million of things, they didn't know where to start. So they stayed in a comfortable silence. It was amusing the interaction they had.  They hadn't seen each other for 8 years and yet, they were arguing, provoking and joking with each other as if they had been very good friends since forever. And that had never happened. Even in high school, they were never like this with each other. It had never been a real relationship. 

They reached the building at 12.30pm. Since the lunch break was at 13.00pm, Kaoru told Kenshin to wait in the car while she went upstairs. Reaching the 7th floor, Hikari called Kaoru, saying that Genzai-san had called her, asking if she could stay with his grand-daughters for the night, while he went to the hospital, to see his sick sister. Kaoru took the note and headed to Misao's office. Knocking on the door, she opened it and entered. Misao was working on something on her computer. She stopped typing and looked at Kaoru. "Where's Kenshin?"

Kaoru seated in a chair and sighed. "He's downstairs in the car, waiting for us to go down. Are you finishing that?" she asked, mentioning the computer.

Misao glanced at the hours and closed the file she was working on. "It's almost 13.00pm. I'll finish it later. Let's get going before Kenshin dies of boredom." She said, chuckling. Kaoru smiled and nodded. They left the floor and reached downstairs. Sure enough, Kenshin looked as if he was preparing to fall asleep. Noticing them, he straightened himself in his seat and unlocked the car. Misao seated in the passenger seat, while Kaoru sat in the back seat. Asking for directions and receiving them, Kenshin headed to the Akebeko.

~~~~~

To be continued…

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for your reviews, you're amazing! Anyway, I'm sorry if the plot isn't appealing. I have some plans for this story and I'll try to put some hints in each chapter, until the mystery is revealed. So please be patience. This is my first fic and I don't have the same skills as other great writers out there…*sigh* I wish I had…anyway…I'm also sorry for my spelling mistakes…I'm improving on that! 

So keep reading and reviewing on the story of this humble amatory writer, because if I see that people aren't responding, I might give up…*sigh*

Just one more thing: special thanks to Chiki-san, for checking up my mistakes. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! *bows*

Ja mata ne!

*Agnes* 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Modern day A/U. K/K story. Kaoru loved him for 5 years. Now, 8 years later after their last meeting, they're together again. Are some people really meant for each other?

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times. ^__^

On with the story! ^__^

~~~~~~

**We Were Meant For Each Other**

**Chapter 3 ~ Memories**

A week had passed since Kenshin's arrival. By now, everyone was acquainted with his presence and he was already starting a friendship with Shiro. The desk had been delivered by the afternoon, and they found her perfect for the chosen spot. The glass didn't contrast with the light colours of the office and it suited it, in some way. Kenshin was delighted, to say the least. He seemed in love with the furniture.

After lunch, the problem started. 

Working together had been an adventure for Kaoru and Kenshin. Having to change her way to work didn't please Kaoru a bit. They started working together on Jinei's story, and found out that they were completely different from each other. Arguments followed that conclusion, ending when Kaoru gave up, and agreed with Kenshin's method. Their interaction was already a daily routine, and everybody was amused whenever they would start an argument. Even Hiko explored that interaction, finding it amusing and entertaining. 

So the week passed like the wind.

Kaoru opened her eyes at the sound of the alarm clock, and sighed. It was January 16. The day was here again. All memories started to form in her mind, against her will. _Four years…has it really been that long?_ Time indeed flies. She stopped the alarm, sitting on her bed. This day was always painful to her. It was the day she was flooded with memories of four years ago. Good memories. Painful memories. 

The day when Love died. It just walked away, without warning, without reason. Disappeared…leaving her empty…hopeless. Leaving her alone. Getting out of bed, she walked to the window and opened the curtain. It was raining. _Why is always raining in this day?_

Walking to her wardrobe and picking her clothes, she headed to the bathroom, lost in thoughts. When she was reaching it, Misao came yawning out of her room. "Morning Kao. Damn it's cold! Is it raining? Why can't we be in spring or summer? I'm so tired of winter…honestly…" she trailed off, noticing that Kaoru wasn't answering. 

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, touching her lightly shoulder.

Kaoru blinked and glanced at Misao, who was looking worried at her. She gave a little smile. "Uhum…yeah, I'm great. You were saying?" she asked, absently. She didn't need Misao lecturing her again about what happened four years ago. She knew she had to forget…_but_ _it's easier said than done._

Misao frowned, remembering what day it was. _Again this?__ Oh Kao, when are you going to stop this? When are you going to get rid of this grief and finally put the past behind your back?_ She sighed and shook her head lightly. "Kao, you really need to stop this---"Kaoru cut her off, not wanting to discuss this matter. It was better when she was left alone with her thoughts. The past was hers and hers alone.

"Please Misao, not today. It's nothing, really. You're imagining things. I was just thinking about what I need to do, because Jinei's case is getting solved tomorrow, and we'll have to cover the whole story and I was just thinking! Okay? Don't worry about me. I'm fine." 

She smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me…you really are the best friend I could have." She gave Misao a small hug. "I'm going to take a fast shower and then you can have yours. Okay?" Not waiting for the answer, she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_You can fool everyone Kaoru. Everyone but me._ Misao thought, entering her room.

~~~~~

"Good morning Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono! I wish you a good day, and may this rain wash all your problems away!" Bob greeted the young women, as they entered the building. Misao closed the umbrella and smiled at him, returning the greeting, while Kaoru nodded at him and headed to the elevators. When they reached the 7th floor, Hikari met them, already giving the notes she had. 

"Hello girls! How're you today? Horrible weather isn't it? Anyway Kaoru, Hiko wants you in his office as soon as you can, because he wants to discuss Jinei's case and the new one he's giving to you and Kenshin. Here you have some people that called you, including Gensai-san, although he just wanted to know how you have been. Kenshin's already here. He's in the office. Oh, and Kaoru, you've receive an invitation to a press party in two months. Great isn't it? Just imagine…all the famous journalists and reporters are going to be there! You're so lucky!" She sighed in delight.

Kaoru smiled lightly. "Thanks for the notes Hikari. You said Kenshin's already here? That's good. I didn't want to wait for him to go to Hiko's office. " She said, heading to her office. "Later Mi." 

Misao returned the greeting and headed to her office, silently hoping this day would end fast. She wanted her friend back. And soon.

Kenshin was already working on something on his computer when Kaoru entered the room. Lifting his head from the screen, he greeted her, taking off his glasses. "Good morning! Hiko wants us in his office as soon as we can. I was waiting for you to arrive." He grinned. "I bet you're surprised. Me getting in here first than you! Well, there's always a first time for everything!" he said proudly.

'There's always a first time for everything'

The phrase repeated itself in Kaoru's mind over and over again. _Yes…indeed there's always a first time for everything…even suffering… _Kaoru nodded and greeted him back. "Good morning Kenshin. I suppose we should be going to Hiko's office before he storms in here with one of his outbursts" she said, putting her suitcase next to her desk. 

It was still raining. Just like four years ago. She could still feel the rain on her face, mixing with her tears. The day had been grey, as had been her soul. It had cried with her, suffered with her…

 "Kaoru?" Kenshin brought her back from her memories, with a slight frown on his face._ What's with her today?_ He thought, not understanding her behavior.

"Sorry…got carried away with the rain. Let's get going?" She asked him, grabbing her notebook, just in case. Kenshin grabbed his own notebook and trailed behind her, still confused about the way she was acting. _She was fine yesterday…so why is she acting so distracted today? _He thought, looking at the back of the raven haired woman. 

They reached Hiko's office and Kaoru knocked twice at the door, before hearing the answer. 

Once inside the room, they greeted Hiko and sat on the chairs in front of his large and magnanimous black desk. He went straight to business. "Good morning both of you. I called you here for two reasons. First, Jinei's trial is tomorrow, am I correct?" he asked, glancing at Kaoru, who nodded. "Well, good, I want the story out on the front page of papers the day after tomorrow, is that understood?" The two journalists nodded. 

Hiko proceeded. "The second reason is that I've gather some information about Kanryuu. It is all for now, but I trust you'll be able to proceed from here. Remember the two of you, this story is very important. I want our company to be the first covering the whole thing. So keep gathering all information you can get. Kaoru, isn't that tall friend of yours in FBI?" Kaoru nodded. "Yes. I was already planning on visiting him, to see what I can get. And I assure you Hiko. We'll be the first press to public the news. You won't be disappointed." She said, professionally. 

Kenshin nodded in agreement, extremely curious about this friend in FBI._ I wonder if I know him…_

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Here you have the information. Start working on this as soon as Jinei's case is over. You may leave now." He said, handing Kaoru the papers and waving his hand in dismissal. The two rose from their seats, bowed and left the room. __

Kaoru was flipping through the papers as they headed to their office. Then something caught her attention. "Hey, listen to this. Kanryuu owns more than five tea houses here in Tokyo, two disco-bars and a restaurant. It's unbelievable…all because of drug dealings…disgusting…" She said to Kenshin, shaking her head. "And to think that innocent people attend to those places without knowing how powerful the owner is…and how dangerous." 

Entering their office, Kenshin closed the door behind him, while Kaoru headed to her desk, still thinking about Kanryuu. "I really hope they can arrest him as soon as possible. The sooner he's caught the better. And we'll be there, covering it all. It'll be our biggest new ever." Even though she was trying to be excited, Kenshin still noticed that her voice lacked with conviction. Something was definitely wrong. And he was going to find out what it was.

"Kaoru, are you alright today?" He voiced his question. He doubted she was going to answer, but he could at least try. Just as he though, Kaoru looked at him, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" He stared at her face. 

She had dark circles under her sapphire eyes, and was awfully pale. "You don't look fine. And plus, you're distracted today. I was talking to you and you were just staring blankly at the rain, completely ignoring me. How can that be fine?" He asked, gazing straightly into her eyes. She broke eye contact and played with the ends of the papers on top of her desk. 

"It's nothing. I'm just…thinking. Jinei's case is ending and Kanryuu's starting…just…thinking about it. I'm fine, okay?" She answered, rising from her seat, not wanting to press the matter. _Misao is enough…I don't need it from Kenshin. He doesn't know what happened. And I don't want to explain it._ Needing to get out of there, she walked to the door."I'll be right back." She said, exiting the room, leaving Kenshin with his thoughts. __

~~~~~

_A young woman entered the small café near the University, sitting at the balcony, ordering a cappuccino. Grabbing her book from her purse, she opened it and resumed her reading. When the waitress brought the cappuccino, someone started talking loudly on the phone booth inside the coffee shop. This man was talking, with someone he kept calling 'darling', with such passion, that the young woman couldn't stop but smile at the scene. _

_This 'darling' was very lucky to have someone like this man, since he was telling her to 'never give up', and that he 'would always be with her'. Being a hopeless romantic, she found the scene adorable. _

_The man said goodbye to 'darling' and hanged up. Grabbing his bags, he headed towards the balcony and sat down next to the young woman. As his food was placed in front of him, he looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry I was talking so loudly back then. It was my little sis. Did I disturb your reading?" A harsh but gentle voice asked the young woman, who looked up from her book and, realizing he was talking with her, smiled shyly, shaking her head. "Not at all. Actually, I found your speech very…captivating." _

_The young man raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh, were you spying my conversation?" he asked, amused. The young woman blushed. "Oh, I…no! I wasn't spying. But you were talking so loud that anyone could hear it." She answered, embarrassed. He chuckled. "Okay okay." He said, holding his hands in defeat. "I see you're a student." She cocked her head to the side, confused. "How do you know that?" She mentally checked herself. She wasn't wearing anything that could give her away. _

_The young brown headed man smiled. Pretty smile, the girl noticed. "Because everybody in this coffee shop is an University student. At least that's what I've heard. I can be wrong though. I've just arrived." He said, pointing to his large brown bags. She smiled. "No, you're right. This is our usual café. At least it is for me. So you're a new student?" He nodded. "Yes, I'm in Advertising." The young woman smiled and nodded, reaching her cappuccino. Finishing it, she sighed and continued reading her book. He kept staring at her. After a pause, he spoke again. "Can I buy you a coffee?" His voice was smooth and strong at the same time. A tingle of hope could be heard in that question._

_            She looked at him, surprised.  She had just finished her cappuccino…and she didn't know this man.  Embarrassed, she glanced at her watch, trying to find a way to escape. Looking at him, she answered. "Well, actually I need to get going…because classes are almost starting and…" She trailed of. He nodded. "Yeah, and I still have to go to my residence, to sign my staying there. But I still want to buy you a coffee. May I?" _

_Not resisting, the woman smiled lightly and nodded. He grinned and grabbed the coffee jar from the balcony, filling her empty cup. Shocked at this, for it was not what se was expecting, she giggled. He smiled and brought his hand in front of her. "Watashi wa Matsuno Taiki desu." She looked at his hand, pondering. Should she? Or shouldn't she? _

_Looking at him, she smiled, and shook his hand. _

_"Kamiya Kaoru"._

~~~~~

Kenshin knocked at Misao's office door, to see if she was inside. When she answered, he entered and closed the door. Misao stopped typing something on her computer, and looked quizzically to him. "Himura? You need something? What's with the face?" 

Indeed, Kenshin was with an incredible frown. His eyes told her that he wasn't going to give up on whatever matter he was here to discuss. Walking to her desk, he stopped and put his hands on the dark wood table. "What's happening with her?" Misao blinked. Twice. _What? _She thought, confused.  "Who?" 

Kenshin rolled his eyes inwardly. "Kaoru. Who else is acting strange around here?" He asked, impatient. He hated when people acted oblivious to what was happening around them. He watched Misao carefully, as she looked back to her work; her face compromising. 

She knew. 

"Well?" 

Misao hesitated for a moment, before looking up. "It's not my place to tell you. If she didn't explain, then it's not my job to do it. But please, don't push the matter. She already had enough." She sighed sadly. "If that was all you wanted to know, than you can leave Himura. Don't worry. She'll be back to normal in a couple of days. Do you want anything else?" 

Kenshin stood there for a while, before shaking his head, sighing in defeat. "No, that was all." He thought for a moment. "I can't help her, can I?" Just as he expected, Misao shook her head. "She has to do this alone. I'm sure that one day she'll tell you. Just remember: don't push the matter, okay?" Kenshin nodded and thanked her, leaving the room, terribly annoyed.

Damn it.

~~~~~

_Getting out of the coffee shop, they turned to each other and smiled. Neither of them wanted to leave, even though they needed. For some awkward reason, they found themselves drawn to each other. Kaoru was the first to break the silence. "Well, it was nice to meet you Matsuno-san. Thank you for the coffee." She said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you around." Taiki nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around, since I intend to buy you a coffee again. That is…if you don't mind my company." He said, his eyes gazing intensely into hers._

_Kaoru blushed again. She wasn't used to someone flirting with her like this. And on the first time they met no less.  Let's just say that she wasn't a super model. She'd had two boyfriends before, but they didn't last more than five months. And here was one handsome young man, flirting with her, asking for her company. Shaking her head, she answered. "No…I don't mind your company. I'm surprised you enjoyed mine. But anyway…I need to get going…classes are starting." Taiki nodded and grabbed her hand. Lifting her to his lips, he kissed her hand lightly. _

_Blushing even more, Kaoru retrieved her hand gently, not wanting to seem rude. "Well then, see ya sometime Matsuno-san." Bowing a little, she started walking with her back to him when she heard his voice again._

_"Taiki."___

_She stopped dead in her tracks. Turning to face him, her face showed confusion. "What?"_

_Taiki__ smiled. "Call me Taiki, if you please. Matsuno-san makes it sound older." He said, sticking out his tongue. Kaoru laughed. "I've never thought about it that way. But if you prefer, then okay, Taiki-san." He nodded, grinning. "Good. I'll see ya around, Kaoru-san."_

_ He bowed lightly and turned to the opposite direction. Kaoru kept watching him, until she too turned to leave. Just as she started walking to the University building, Taiki turned to look at her. Smiling lightly, he shook his head and resumed his walking. Kaoru chose to look over her shoulder on that exact moment, watching him as he crossed the street. _

_Sighing, she turned to her left._

Kaoru closed her eyes, feeling one single tear sliding down her cheek. How can one person who seemed so perfect, turn out to be…so hurtful. Angrily, she wiped the tear away and washed her face. Since she didn't use any make up, she didn't need to worry about ruining it. Turning the tap off, she grabbed the towel and dried her face. She didn't know why she still cried over this. Nothing would bring it back.  And she didn't want it back.

It all belongs to the past, and that's where is going to remain. 

            All in the past.

~~~~~

            Kenshin was frustrated for two reasons. First, he hated not being able to help someone. He just felt so helpless watching Kaoru suffering for some reason he didn't know and they _refused_ to explain to him. Second, because he couldn't understand this agony. Sure, they were partners and he cared for her well being. But this felling inside him was stronger than that simple relationship. And it scared him.

He was actually angry. Angry because she was suffering. Angry because he didn't know _why_ she was suffering. Angry at himself for not being able to help her. Angry at whoever or whatever situation that was making her suffer. Angry for feeling this angry. 

The question was _why_ he was feeling this way? He'd never liked to see someone suffering. That was true. But he felt as if…seeing her suffering…made him suffer as well. 

And that confused him. 

Maybe he was growing found of her. Maybe closer to a best friend. It was more then natural. After all, they were partners. They worked together 12 hours a day. Maybe their interaction was developing a new relationship. Deeper than just a co-worker relationship. He pondered on that.

Yeah. He was becoming her friend. He cared for her happiness. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted her to enter their office with the usual energy she has. He wanted to see his real partner again. Not her shadow.

Kenshin smiled. He couldn't believe that, for a second, he thought he was falling for her. That would be absurd. He chuckled. That would never happen. They were partners. 

Friends. 

And plus, he had girlfriend. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't said anything about her to anybody yet. But he decided that today wasn't the best of days. _Other time_, he promised himself. It wasn't as if he'd had the time anyway. 

His first week in the company had been occupied with all the changes in his life. From knowing new faces, to adjust to Kaoru's method, which he hadn't, the week had passed before he even noticed. Personal news would have to wait. Besides, they had never those kinds of talks, where you ask one to another about relationships. They weren't like that.

And somehow, he liked it that way.

One point in common. _Funny_, he thought, returning to his work.

~~~~~

            The day had finally come to an end.

            Kaoru entered her apartment, turning the lights on, Misao close behind her. Sighing, she put her suitcase on the floor. To her, it seemed like she'd been living this day since forever. Tired was the best word to describe her condition. Her body hurt; her legs were screaming in pain, demanding a hot bath. But most of all, her soul was hurting. Badly. And there was nothing she could do. She'd tried to fight the pain, but she knew she wouldn't be able to forget until she met someone capable of erasing all the pain and suffer from her heart. Someone capable to fill her soul again. 

            Which wasn't happening soon. She could tell that. 

            Misao entered behind her, sighing loudly. "Finally! How can a day pass so slowly? Can you explain to me? I don't even remember waking up this morning! And boy, I'm starving! What's for dinner? I cook, you cook, or we order something?" She said, putting her suitcase beside Kaoru's, as usual. Just then, her stomach roars. She turns to Kaoru, grinning. "See what I mean?" 

Kaoru chuckled. "You're always hungry Misao. You're even worst than Sano." She smiled lightly, remembering the time when Sano and Misao entered a food competition between each other. The ended up with a huge stomach ache. Not being in the mood to cook, she passed the task to Misao. "You cook. I'm going to take a long hot bath to relax my muscles." 

Misao nodded, understanding her situation. Turning to the kitchen, she grinned. "Kitchen, my friend, prepare to face Makimachi Misao!"

Kaoru shook her head and turned, heading to her room. Pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head, since she wasn't washing it, she headed to the bathroom. Once inside, she decided to take a shower instead of a long bath. Turning the tap on, she let the water run for a second, before stepping in the tub. 

            The contact of the water on her shoulders relaxed her tighten muscles. She rolled her head from side to side, her eyes closed in appreciation. After a while, she sat in the tub, with the shower still on. Suddenly, an illusion of rain appeared before her eyes. An illusion of four years ago. Everything played in her mind, over and over again. Soon, she found herself crying silently, her tears mixing with the falling water.

Time was lost.

            "Kaoru? Are you okay?" Misao's question woke her from the other world. She'd lost track of time. Brushing the water from her face, she lifted herself from the bath tub and told Misao she'd be out in a minute. Washing her body, she turned the tap off and stepped out of the tub, drying herself in her pink towel. Her mother had given it to her. She loved this towel. It was almost as if she would be closer to her mother.

            Dressing her pajamas, she brushed her hair and headed to the living room. Dinner was already served and looking very good. As she sat on her chair, Misao entered the living room. Looking at Kaoru, Misao frowned slightly. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you were drowned." She said, sitting on her chair, to Kaoru's right. 

            Kaoru smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Mi. I guess the bath really relaxed me. I needed that. It was a long day." She said, eating her dinner. Misao just nodded, already eating her meal. Dinner was silent. Kaoru was lost in her thoughts, yet again, and Misao was busied worrying about her best friend. She really needed to stop this. She was determined to have a little talk with Kaoru after dinner. She would make her friend forget that asshole once and for all. After all, it's been four years. 

Life goes on. And there's nothing you can do to change it.

            After cleaning the kitchen, they sat on the big sofa, in front of the television. Kaoru had her head laid on Misao's lap, while she absently brushed her best friends' hair, as they watched "My Best Friends Wedding" for the fifth time. They were addicted to this movie. When the actors were singing together at the restaurant, Misao felt something wet on her knees. Worried, she glanced at her best friend. "Kao? Are you crying?" The answer was muffled and Misao barely understood. "What?"

            Kaoru took the hand away from her mouth and answered. "It's so pretty and so sad at the same time. They're happy together, but they're not staying together. And it's so sad. And George is so sweet! And he's gay! Why is life like this? Why does she play with your emotions like this? Why couldn't they be together? Why does Love do this to you? What is Love good for if it just makes you suffer?" She sniffled and sighed. Lifting her head from Misao's lap, she wiped her tears and leaned in the sofa.

            Misao stopped the player and turned to Kaoru, her face serious. "You have to stop this Kaoru. You have to stop dwelling in the past." Kaoru looked at Misao. "What?" Her best friend stared right into her eyes.  "It's been four years Kao. I think it's time for you to think the bastard off and move on! You can't spend your entire life mourning over him!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes and spoke forcefully. "You don't know what you're talking about. You have no idea how I felt! Do you know what it is to find--"

Misao cut her speech. "I know that story all too well Kaoru! I was there right after the incident! I know you suffered. But it's in the past! All in the past! Life goes on! You have to move on too! And you know I'm right!" She said, throwing the truth to her best friend. Kaoru just kept staring straightly into Misao's eyes. Sighing, Misao calmed down.

"Get rid of this grief Kao." Kaoru broke eye contact and looked absently at the ground. "Put the past behind your back. Move on with your life.

Maybe then you'll feel different about Love."

Kaoru looked at Misao. "I don't feel anything about Love, Mi" she said, rising form the sofa and leaving the room.

            The movie was forgotten.

~~~~~

**To be continued…**

A/N: Yes, Kenshin has a girlfriend. What? You actually thought it would be _that_ easy? But that would be no fun! *winks* And life isn't always a fairy tale. *sigh* unfortunately.  So…I'm trying my best here. Please tell me what you think! I really need those reviews! Onegai!!

Next chapter: **Old Acquaintances**

**Vocabulary:**

"Watashi wa Matsuno Taiki desu" – I'm Matsuno Taiki.

Until soon!

*Agnes*

P.S: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! ^__^


	4. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer : I don't own RK or "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days". All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Modern day A/U. K/K story. Kaoru loved him for 5 years. Now, 8 years later after their last meeting, they're together again. Are some people really meant for each other?

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times. I've also made some changes in chapter one, 'cause I was reading it and was like..."Eww, not cool at all!" SO, just to make it notice ;)

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant For Each Other**

**Chapter 4 Old Acquaintances**

"And so, the mysterious darkness assassin, Undo Jinei, was condemned to 20 years of prison. Justice was on the right side, once again." Misao said, completely absorbed with the article. Grinning, she put the paper on top of her desk and looked at the two journalists standing in front of her. "Guys, this was so good!! Really, it's brilliant! No wonder Hiko wanted you two together! This was amazing!" And it really was. Keeping their word, Kaoru and Kenshin dropped the article on Hiko's desk first thing in the morning. And the expression on Hiko's face as he read the article couldn't be better. The grin was slowly conquering the already usual frown and, when he finished, a real smile played at his lips.

He was indeed pleased with his choice. They were the best team he'd ever seen. And it was only the beginning.

Kenshin smiled at Misao. "I'm glad you liked Misao. It was a good story line. That guy was lunatic. I'm surprised he only got 20 years of prison. In my opinion he should stay in there for the rest of his days." Kaoru nodded in agreement, suppressing a shiver. That guy had always given her creeps. His eyes were dull without any kind of emotion. The only expression he had was this horrible grin and a lunatic stare. She was glad he was in jail. At least he wasn't free to kill innocent people anymore. And now they were on another, not any better, case: Kanryuu.

Yet another big headache.

"Now you're covering Kanryuu's story, ne?" Misao asked. Receiving a nod from Kenshin, she frowned slightly. "I've heard so many bad things about him. I just hope he doesn't bring any problems to you guys. Do you have any idea where to start? According with what I know, no one knows where the guy is hiding." Kaoru grabbed the paper dropped in Misao's desk and nodded. "We're going to work with the police. Speaking of which," she paused, glancing at her watch, "I have to make a phone call. See ya later Mi!" They headed to the door and exited the room.

Entering their office, Kenshin was still closing the door when Kaoru reached her phone and dialed a number. Seating on his chair, he waited patiently for the person to answer the call. Seeing the delay, he was about to resume his work when Kaoru started talking. And she was fuming. "It's about time, baka! Here I am in a hurry to call you and you take HOURS to answer this machine! Where were you anyway? Sometimes I doubt you're a real detective!"

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. Who could it be on the other line? They had to be friends, for Kaoru to be scowling him like this. _Poor guy…_

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, that's not the reason I called. How are you, by the way?" She paused, listening to the answer. Giving a small smile, she continued. "That's really you. But let's get to the point. When do you think you'll be able to receive us there?" Another pause. "Yes, I'm taking my partner." A frown appeared on her beautiful face. "Ha ha, funny funny. You'll be surprised when you see him." Now that caught Kenshin's attention. Why would he be surprised? "But when will you--- What? Next week?? No way! We need to start this week!" Pause. "Are you sure you can't see us today? It would be the best…" Kaoru played with the cords of the phone, while waiting for her friend's decision. They really needed to start Kanryuu's case this week, or Hiko will be very mad. "Yes, I'm here. Can you see us today?" She smiled at the answer. Now that's more like it. Things were going her way. "You're the best buddy. We'll be there at 3 p.m., okay?" Pausing again, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll buy you a drink. But don't forget, you own me AND Tae! Can't believe you're a cop and you own money!"

Why did that sounded familiar? In a distant memory, Kenshin recalled someone he once knew that always owned money to everyone. _I think he actually never paid me back…_

Kaoru was hanging up. "Okay, see ya in the afternoon. Bye bye!" She ended the call and looked up. "You heard, right? We have the appointment set to 3 p.m. Until then, we should gather as much information we can. I'm so whishing to catch that guy and see him falling down." Kenshin chuckled. "Ano, Kaoru, don't forget we're only there to write the story…arrest him is something the police can do just fine…" A small smile was set at his perfect lips. _She has always been this energetic._

She just waved her hand. "Yeah yeah, the point is that we have to cover every single step he makes, or Hiko will sent _us_ to jail…damn that old man and his bad humor". Kenshin only shook his head.

The morning went normally for both of them, trying to find as much as possible about Kanryuu, but not receiving much results. Lunch break came fast and the group split up, being the girls at Hikaris' desk and the guys at Shiros' office, who were involved with typical male talk: women. Lots of laughs could be heard, as they made up jokes about each others romantic lives. Kenshin stood at the end of the male group, not participating on the conversation, but listening and smiling once in a while. He could hear higher laughs coming from the other side of the room. Lifting his eyes from the guys, he stopped at a special female. She was laughing carefree, as if laughing would solve all problems in the world. He smiled faintly. He remembered when they were in high school. Her laugher would always turn everyone's' humor up to the higher level. Now looking at her, no one would say she's the same person of two days ago. Back then, she had been a shadow, dark and sad. Now, she was the sun. What could have possibly happen to her, to make her transform so much?

"Her smile always lightens the day" Kenshin averted his eyes from Kaoru and looked down at Shiro. "What?"

Shiro grinned. "Kaoru. When she smiles, is like all joy in the world is at her lips. It's good to see her smiling again. Though she's always like that at that special day of the year, we still miss her smile when she's down. She's like a source of energy, don't you think?" At this point, all the guys were looking at her. Kenshin didn't bother to answer.

She was simply captivating.

* * *

"I'm going to see him today."

The girls blinked. "Who?" Kaoru asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Aoshi." Misao said, grinning madly. "I'm going to the library today after leaving here. Hopefully, today I'll catch his attention and we'll go out together!" She was blushing and smiling all over. Kaoru smiled shaking her head. "Did he ever say anything to you Misao? I mean, you've been going to that library for months now and nothing! You say he's as stoical as ever… where are you planning to go with him _if_ he agrees to go with you anyway?"

"To the Akebeko of course! Tonight is Karaoke night! Can you picture more fun than that? Both of us singing together some romantic ballad…" Misao sighed. It was going to be perfect!

Hikari grinned. "How's he going to sing if he doesn't even talk?" She started laughing imagining the scene. Pretty soon, the girls were all laughing at the peculiar situation it would be. "Yes, I really can't picture him singing Mi, I'm sorry to disappoint you…" She said, taking a _big_ bite of her sandwich.

"Kaoru." Misao choked her own food, as Hiko suddenly appear behind her. Kaoru looked at him, her mouth full with food. "Yes?" Came out the muffled response. She was blushing all over…with all the inconvenient hours to appear, he chooses this one! _Damn…_

He arched an eyebrow, but continued. "Be sure to get an agreement with the police in order to start working tomorrow morning on this case, understood?" Kaoru nodded, trying to find a free space to answer. "Yes sir." Pleased with the answer, he left without another word.

Misao glared and swallowed. "Jeesh, I hate when he pops out like that…"

"I heard that." Misao widen her eyes embarrassed. _Is he a plague?_ "And Kaoru" She looked up, "Next time, be a woman and take smaller bites." He said smirking, leaving the girls alone. They looked at each other and laugher was between them on a second. "Yeah I can barely eat up here!" Hikari said, laughing. Kaoru just rolled her eyes and took an even bigger bite, moaning all over.

"Ehh that's disgusting…" Misao said, laughing hard. "Trust Hiko to give etiquette lessons!" She said shaking her head. "Anyway, what about we all go to the Karaoke night today? It would be so funny!!"

Kaoru grinned. "I don't want to be between you and your precious Aoshi…plus, tomorrow I have a big day, so an overnight would be terrible for tomorrows' investigation." Misao rolled her eyes. "You know? Sometimes you're just too much professional Kao…maybe that's why you can't have a boyfriend or have fun! You're always working and when you're not, you're thinking about it! You're a workaholic. Relax for a second…"

"Misao, I'm not workaholic! I just like to be good on what I do. And for that, I need sleep. And going out at night will not let me sleep. And so, I'll not be good on what I'm doing since I'm tired and instead of thinking about my job, I'm thinking about my bed!"

"Everyone goes out at night and everybody has to work on the next day! If all the people around the world were like you, there would be no bars, no discos, no tea houses, anything! Life would be boring…like yours." Kaoru sighed. "Okay, you know what? I'm not going to keep this conversation anymore. You go out, have fun, that I'll have my needed rest." She said, rising from the chair. Lunch break was almost ending and she and Kenshin were to be at the police station in an hour.

"You look like an old lady!"

"I'm not listening." She threw out her garbage and resumed her walk.

"Even a gramps has more life than you and you know it!" Kaoru only lifted her hand and entered the office, closing the door. Misao glared. "She is going out today, or my name is no longer Makimachi Misao!" Hikari glanced at her curiously. "But why is it so important for Kaoru to go out tonight?"

"It's as important tonight as any other night. She needs to go out. She needs to…start living again and stop being the shadow she has become. You know? I'm just so worried about her…" Hikari only nodded. She didn't want to see her friend and partner as sad as she was two days ago. Over the past couple of years, Kaoru seems to be worse on that date instead of better. It would be a very positive thing for Kaoru to go out with them tonight. Maybe…

"Well anyway, let's get back to the desk! And later, library is my destiny!"

* * *

"Turn to your left."

The black Volkswagen made the turn subtly and silence filled the car. Kaoru was too busy thinking about Kanryuu while Kenshin was dying to ask her what happened two days ago, but didn't want to bring anything bad back again. So neither of them spoke, the only noise being the cars' mechanic. Five minutes later, the police building could be seen ahead. Kenshin pulled the car over the police parking lot.

Kaoru looked around. Lot's of cars were parked, all of them with the police symbol. She was fascinated. Every since she was a kid, she had this dream of one day work with the police. Even though she could have been a police officer, she opted to be a journalist. Now, it seemed that destiny crossed her dream. She's a journalist and she'll be working with the police.

Smiling confidently, she glanced at Kenshin. "Shall we?" He nodded, and followed her into the building.

The receptionist wasn't at all a good humored person. "Yes, what is your business here?"

"We are journalists from the Mitsurugi Daily Express. I'm Kamiya Kaoru and this is my partner Himura Kenshin. We're here to have a meeting with the responsible for the investigation department."

The woman moved her eyes from them and turned to the computer, scanning for their names. "Yes, here you are. You may enter. His office is on the third floor." With that said, she paid no longer attention to them and they followed their way. When the doors of the elevator opened at the third floor, Kenshin felt his stomach tighten.

"Miss Kamiya?" A small woman with thick round glasses asked them, as soon as the doors opened. Kaoru nodded. "Please follow me." They passed about five doors before stopping in front of the last one. She knocked twice. "Come in." She let them pass before her and closed the door, nodding slightly. Kaoru turn to the big chair centering the large brown table. "Cut the poses, you big self-conceited." Kenshin lifted his eyebrow. The chair turned slowly, revealing a man, about same age as them, with spiky brown hair, deep brown eyes that seem to always be laughing at you and a big cocky grin. Sagara Sanosuke lift from his royal chair, ready to answer back, but when he glanced for a second time, he stopped abruptly.

"Kenshin?!"

"Sano?!"

"Kenshin!"

"Sano?!?!"

"Ken—"

"STOP IT!" Kaoru snapped. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you would be surprised when you see him. Yes, it's Kenshin. And Kenshin, yes, it's Sano. Clear?" She glanced at the two, her eyebrow raised. Really, man could be so…idiot sometimes.

Sano gave a wide smile and crushed, really **crushed**, Kenshin into a bear hug. "I can't believe it! You've you been man? It's been years!!" They parted, grinning. "How did you end up being partner of Jou-chan? Even reproving one year, you still couldn't get away from her, eh? Really Jou-chan, you're a plague."

"Quiet."

Kenshin smiled. "It's so good to see you again. I was kind of wandering who could be her friend at the police but never in my wildest dreams had I thought it was you. We have a lot to catch up. I'm sorry for not saying anything since I failed the year, but live has its own course, you know?" Sanosule nodded. "No problem man! We can catch up tonight at the Karaoke at the Akebeko. You're comin' right? And you Jou-chan?"

"What is it with you people and Karaoke? Did you talk with Misao? Or are you guys taking lessons of telepathy? Really…" She sighed. And she didn't sing for a long time, so there wasn't a point on going just to make a figure of herself in front of who knows who. No way. "And no, I'm not. I have to work tomorrow and for that, I need to think straight."

"Ah, you really love to ruin the moments don't ya? Come on Jou-chan! It'll be fun! Imagine: everybody together again! And it could be a welcome party for Kenshin!"

"He's been here for almost two weeks now." She pointed.

He simply shrugged. "Well, since I doubt you did anything like that, we'll do it tonight! What ya say Kenshin? Singing for the old times?"

Kenshin grinned. "I don't sing that well…actually, I don't sing at all." He was blushing slightly. He really didn't want to make a figure of himself in front of everybody. Sano elbowed him. "Come on!! I don't care if you sing or not! We'll have fun, catching up on everything and making fun of everybody!" Kenshin laughed, nodding. Kaoru snorted. "Yeah, that's a good plan. Making fun of others. Just brilliant."

"You're coming too." Sano stated. He wasn't questioning. It was already settle. Kaoru glared. "I told you I'm not—"

Sano turned his back, returning to his chair. "Didn't you come here for another matter?" He was opening a file, filled with words and papers. Kaoru nodded and both of them seated on the chairs in front of his large desk. He cleared his throat. "Well, this is more complicated than it sounds or is known until now. I know you have some information about Kanryuu, but just basis. The thing we have at hand is…how can I put it…at a large scale." He paused. "As you know, Kanryuu leads one of the biggest mafia webs existent. He controls almost all drug traffics, including opium, cocaine, and others; alcohol, that he distributes illegally, obviously, to our young students; almost ten tea houses, which we know their purposes; five restaurants; and the top 'company' of prostitution around Japan. This meaning that he also kidnaps almost all of the girls he has working for him. They're held captive with absolutely no way to escape. Others are sold by girls traffic."

The journalists stayed quiet, silently absorbing what they're just told. This was far worse than they were expecting. Kaoru was the first to break the silence. "Do you have any idea how you're going to catch him? I mean, since he holds captive innocent women, you can't risk on losing any life."

Sanosuke nodded. "This is a delicate mission and we've been studying it very carefully. Until now, we've reached only to one possibility. He's the most well guarded man on earth right now, and shooting him from distance would cause a revolution and, as you said, we would be putting innocent lives at risk. We could gather the information I told you with an infiltrate police officer, but he just passed as a mere customer of one of the tea houses. And it wasn't the tea house we want. Kanryuu is living at one of them: Sakura Tea House."

"He lives in a simple tea house? Such man would be expected to live up in a fort." Kenshin said.

"Yes, we thought that too, and I guess that's exactly what he wants people to think. That such an important 'business' man would live in a mansion and not on a simple tea house. But don't be deluded. He's still the most well guarded man on earth. Why? Because every bad guy you can picture is working for him. Every tea house and restaurant has a spy system that detects the littlest communication technology. You can swallow it that the system at the building will be activated and he'll know right on the moment that you're an enemy. And we don't want to loose any officer either."

Sanosuke paused again. This matter had already taken years of his life. He couldn't wait for it to end. "So, our only choice is to put there an infiltrate officer, that will go undercover without any technology, any contact with us. She'll be in there until we find the opportunity to catch him and only him. When the leader is caught and the innocent are safe, the others will give up and the matter will be closed forever. And I can't wait for that damn day."

"You said 'she' Sano…" Kaoru said, thinking.

He nodded. "Yes, she. She'll go undercover as a prostitute. No connections with the outside. All the information she'll get will be written down on her 'diary', which pages will be ripped out and thrown out of the window, ready to be catch by one of us."

Kenshin was in deep thought. _Throwing paper out of the window?_ That was the most…thoughtless thing he's ever heard. One could easily be caught buy doing that. Imagine if one of the security guards is making a patrol and he watches the scene. Everything will be ruined and the officers will probably end dead. He looked at his long time friend. He could see he was not pleased with the idea either. The idea was…

"Ridiculous." Kaoru voiced is thought. "That's ridiculous Sano. Throwing out papers? You'll get caught faster you can imagine. What if it's raining? How do you explain a man leaning against the wall every day, waiting for a paper to fall from the sky? It's insane and it'll ruin the mission."

"Kaoru is right Sano. I don't think that's the best idea…" He trailed off, thinking of another option. "No doubt putting there a girl undercover is the best option, but leaving her there alone? She'll have to actually BE a prostitute and sleep with whoever appears?"

Sano sighed. "I know, I know…The plan it's still not right. We don't want her to be there all by herself and we most definitely don't want and will not let her sleep around with those disgusting men. But what can we do?"

Silence filled the room. Not being able to enter one of the tea houses or restaurants with some technological machine was a big problem for Kaoru. How're they to right the story then? Hiko wanted details. And if they would just write the new when Kanryuu was caught, then all the other press would be there too and there would be no outstanding for them_. And Hiko will be pissed._

"Why don't you put another officer undercover, this time a man, without anything connecting him either, as a simple customer interested on that particular prostitute? That way, the information could be transmitted personally and she'd not have to sleep with any man. Also, no one would be suspicious of a client interested on a prostitute. And once inside the room, there would be no problem telling the latest information." Kenshin voiced his plan. He wasn't a police officer, but he understands of tactics and plans. Let's just say they were useful when trying to steal exams from the teachers' computer. Anyway…

Sano wonder for a couple of minutes. "I think…that's not a bad idea at all. Actually, is the best we've had until now! You're absolutely right man. That way, the mission wouldn't be in danger and neither would she. It's perfect." He said, writing everything down on a paper, lying in front of him.

"Do you already know who will be the 'lucky' girl?" Kaoru asked.

He shook his head. "That's where we find ourselves with another problem." Kaoru lifted her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because our team doesn't include many women. And as if that wasn't bad enough, don't forget we're talking about Kanryuu and a prostitute. She has to be qualified, if you know what I mean."

She nodded. "Well, don't you have any qualified woman in here?"

"Well, we have five women working here. Azumi is small and forty; I doubt he'd be interested. Akemi isn't at all qualified since she's…well…fat. Suzuki doesn't have the looks at all. Mayo is on pregnant license. And Noriko is that nice woman that walked you here. So…well…"

"I can't believe you don't have a woman to send there!" Kaoru said, stunned. What kind of police unity was this?

"We're trying to ask for an officer from another city, but legacies are not that simple. Each one has its own policies and we've yet to find an agreement. They have their own problems to solve and I must tell you one thing: there aren't that much police woman as you may think."

"So what are you going to do?" Kenshin asked. He agreed that the situation needed to be solved fast and that the police force was with their hands tied up, but something must be done. And fast. He wouldn't mind to help, but he doubt that—

"I'll do it."

Sano blinked and Kenshin turned sharply to his partner. "WHAT?!" They asked in union.

Kaoru simply repeated her statement. Her mind was set. She'd go as undercover. Journalists made that kind of job too, trying to find something that is more in the depths of the story. So, she was going there as prostitute and she would gather new information for her close up. And what close up would it be, with deployments and personal experiences. If Hiko allowed it of course.

"Are you drunk?" Sano asked. Kaoru gave him a look. Jerk.

"Kaoru you're not a cop. You can't honestly be thinking on risking your life over something like this!" Kenshin was shocked. Did she honestly think that she could just enter a mission of this magnitude, without being a cop, without any experience with danger situations and undercover missions? It was suicide!

She looked at him with firm eyes. "I am. I don't really think I'll be in danger if everything is done correctly. And think about it Kenshin. We'll be the only ones with exclusives about this story! With my stay in there we'll be able to gather as much information both for us and for the police. We'll kill two rabbits with the same stone! I'm going Kenshin." He opened his mouth to say something, but Sano was faster.

"And who told you I'm going to allow it? Jou-chan, that's insane! You have no idea how to deal with situations like this. You don't know how to manage a gun, what to say or not for not getting suspicious! I would never send you there without any practice!"

"Well then I'll practice! Teach me what I need to know and I'll be ready in less than three days, I promise. Let me do it Sano. As you said, if we do everything right than we'll not be found and everything will be okay. Please. I trust you Sano. I know you would never let me down. I'll be protected by the officer that goes there pretending to be my customer. Everything is set to work. Come on Sano. Trust me with this. Please."

Sano was in deep thought. It was very risky to send Kaoru there, even though they had everything planned. There could still be an accident. "No. things happen and I don't want you to be in danger. I would never forgive myself if I sent you there and something would happen to you. I'm not saying that I don't trust the mission or my officers, but still…I won't be calm with you in there. If only I could be the undercover officer, but my face has appeared on many screens and I will be noticed even before I set the foot inside the house. Damn it… And what about you? Aren't your face known too?"

She shook her head. "I always write down and never appear once. I keep my image a secret to prevent anything bad to happen, like revenge or something alike. Let me do this Sano, please. If you give me some tip as to what to do, I'll learn it fast I promise. I'll not let this mission fail."

"What ya think man?" Sano turned to Kenshin. He was in deep thought and seemed far away from that office. He looked at Sano. "I'll be the customer then." It was Kaoru's turn to look at him sharply. "What?" Sano looked from one to another. He smiled secretly.

He looked at her seriously. "I know we won't be able to talk you out of that crazy idea so I'll be the customer. I am your partner after all. It makes more than sense. You'll pass the information for me and I'll transform it into an article, keeping the new updated. I've just moved here so there's no way anyone can recognize me. Plus, even my name isn't known so I'll not be suspected. I know martial arts so I need no tips or practice. Your role on this mission is far more complicated than mine. Since you're being so stubborn with this, I'll accompany you. I'll not leave you alone in the mess."

Kaoru could only stare at him. His face showed as much determination as she had showed. His mind was set, just like hers. Nodding slightly, they both turned to Sano, waiting for his approval. "You're both insane." He said, shaking his head. He kind of guessed Kenshin would come out with something like that. He's always been smart and dared to do complicated and danger things. He could still see him sneaking into their teachers office, in order to change the exams' results. He chuckle. "You never changed, did you?" Kenshin shook his head, grinning. He sighed. "Very well then. I trust Kenshin enough to know that you'll be safe Kaoru. But you still need to learn some tips before we can move on with the mission. You'll attend lessons for two days. Since today is Wednesday, you'll practice until Friday. We take off at Saturday, perfect day for a new prostitute to start working." He paused. "Are you two absolutely sure about this?"

They nodded.

"Very well then, tomorrow we start working." He closed the file, placing him inside of one of the drawers. Looking up at the two, he grinned widely. "But as for tonight, we're gonna have fun at the Karaoke! And you're coming too, or there'll be no mission. And don't forget: you own me a drink."

Kaoru closed her mouth and sighed. Tricky.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hello my fellow reviewers! I know it's been TOO long, but I was having a major writers block…you have no idea. Anyway, I hope you'll be please with this chapter. Even though action will take place at the next chapter, I found this good too. What do YOU think? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! **Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I love recieving reviews!! grins**

Next chapter: **Karaoke**

Until next chapter guys!! And don't forget:

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Agnes


	5. Karaoke

Disclaimer : I don't own RK, "How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days", "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You", "If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful", "Same Script, Different Cast". All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 5 - Karaoke**

Misao walked quietly through the thick corridors, filled with books of all sizes, colors and ages. The smell of old entered her nostrils and she remembered her grandfathers' house at Kyoto. _That old man… _But today, she wandered those corridors with one single mission: find her precious Aoshi. Since he wasn't at the front desk, where he usually is seated, guarding used books or emending others, she new he was in here somewhere. She glanced both to right and left through each corridor until she came to a halt. There he was: her Aoshi, reading a book, very focus and clearly not to be disturbed.

But Misao was Misao and silence was NOT part of her vocabulary. So, she walked to him and disturbed. "Hello. Remember me?" Aoshi lifted his eyes from the book and glance at her slightly before returning to his book. "Makimachi Misao? Journalist; that usually comes here to read?" _Or stare at you…_

"Hm." Was the only sound.

But for Misao, it was far more than just a _sound_. For Misao, it was acknowledged. "Great, you remember! So, how've you been? Much work at the library? I guess you can be tired at the end of the day since you're always showing where the books are, or placing them on their original places. I mean, it takes a lot of discipline to know where each book is to be placed. I would never be able to do that, for sure! Sometimes, I don't even know where I put my socks; imagine books at this enormous library. How many books are here anyway? Two hundred thousand? Less? More? I'm so curious…"

Aoshi sighed silently and looked at her. "Do you need anything miss?" He said, using his best cold tone. What was it with this young woman? It seemed that everyday she'd enter the library and chat with him endlessly about anything at all, even if he didn't answer her or even made a sound! She was just so…intriguing. She was blushing lightly at his question.

"Well…ano…actually…are you free tonight? 'Cause I was thinking we could go to Karaoke night at the Akebeko. Do you know the place? It's about ten minutes from here…down the street…little cozy place?" Her jade eyes were shinning with hope, looking at him straight in the eye, not showing fear or embarrassment. Simply: hope. Aoshi felt so out of place that before new what he was doing, he found himself nodding shortly.

She was so intriguing.

Misao smiled widely. "Great! Until eleven at the Akebeko! Ja ne!!" She watched as she walked/run out of the library.

This girl was something. Something he could definitely not put out in words. Shaking his head, Shinomori Aoshi resumed his reading, not as focused as he was before the interruption.

* * *

"Are you two insane?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She half expected this reaction from Hiko. It was almost six o'clock and they had yet to convince Hiko. "Hiko-san, think about it. You said you wanted to be the first breaking this new, so imagine if our own deployments are in there!! Everybody will devour out newspaper in order to know what we've been through. Is sort of like being on backstage. Everyone likes to know what happens behind the scene! That's why MTV has a show specially dedicated to that! It makes more than sense!" Why was it being so difficult for this man to accept their plan?

He simply raised his eyebrow. "Kamiya, if I wanted a company like MTV, I would have one." She huffed. "Plus, it's true, I want to be the first one breaking the news and deployments are always great for stories, but I'm not about to suicide my best team of journalists! Anything could happen to you! Imagine if you're caught? You'll be dead in seconds, and that would not be a nice thing to happen. No."

Kaoru smirked. "Why I didn't know you cared."

"I may annoy you Kamiya, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to lose you. I'll not throw you to the lions!"

She glared. "Fine then! We'll find another press company." She turned to Kenshin. "How much will Tokyo Shimbun pay for this exclusive I wonder…" An evil glint was set on her beautiful eyes. _Yep, she can be tricky if she wants too._ Kenshin thought, chuckling inwardly.

Hiko gave her an annoyed look. "Don't lower yourself Kamiya. You know as well as I do that our company is far better than any others."

"Exactly. Another score for my point of view. Let us do this and we'll continue to be the first and only expanding press companies all over Japan! One day we'll conquer America! Come on Hiko, think as you always do: highly." She said with conviction. She would win this battle and the exclusive would be hers.

"Damn you and your ability with words, Kamiya." He paused. "Fine, suit yourself." She smiled widely and opened her mouth to say something, but Hiko cut her. "But, if anything happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you. Remember: I was blackmailed into this."

She grinned. "Don't worry, Hiko-san. Have I ever let you down?"

"No…" He sighed. "You stubborn girl. Make sure to return safe, you hear me? I want my exclusive AND the ones who wrote it alive, got it?" He glanced at Kenshin. "And you make sure not to ruin everything!"

_Oro__! What did I do?_ "Of course, sir."

Hiko nodded. "Good. Now, you said tomorrow you start training, right?" Kaoru nodded. "Make sure to pass buy and notice me of everything before you enter this madness, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

With a dismissal wave, Hiko leaned back at his chair. "Good. You may leave now. I'll see you two tomorrow. Get out." They nodded and exited the room.

Kaoru glanced at her watch. _6:15 pm.__ "_So…are you really going to Karaoke night or you just said that so that Sano would shut up and let us leave?" She said, smiling curiously. Kenshin looked at her and paused for a second. The way she was smiling at him made him remember somewhere in the past. The one day she smiled at him and he, for once, noticed. It had made his heart beat faster and he was sure to be blushing slightly, hoping she wouldn't see it. _That's how it should be. Always smiling._

Snapping out of his reverie, when Kaoru waved a hand in front of his face, he grinned at her. "I'm actually going. I want to catch the old times. How about you? Are you allowing yourself to be blackmailed by Sano?"

"You mean blackmailed by Sano AND Misao. Don't forget those two are so alike. And I have to go since Misao is convinced her once a lifetime love is finally going on a date with her, so I need to be there to make sure she doesn't get hurt or do anything stupid. And Misao and alcohol are really not a good combination. She tends to act…stupidly."

Kenshin nodded. "Well then, see ya at the Akebeko." He said, heading to the elevators. "Oh, and Kamiya" He looked at her, "Try not to be late." Kaoru glared at him, but didn't have the time to answer as Kenshin entered the elevator and closed the door.

She sighed. _And here I was starting to think he might have changed…yeah right…

* * *

_

"Will you slow down Misao?" Kaoru said between breaths. "I'm on high heals you know?"

Misao shook her head vigorously. "We're late Kao! I can't risk of losing my Aoshi-san this night just because I wasn't there on time. Come on!" Even though she was ordering her friend to quicken her pace, her high heals were killing her too. _Me and my idea of looking taller…_ They were both very dressed over but Misao wanted to cause a good impression on Aoshi and she obligated Kaoru to dress herself up too, so that she wouldn't make a figure all by herself. She looked ahead and sighed. "Thank Kami-sama, we're here! Finally! Oh I'm so nervous!!"

Kaoru slowed down and sighed. "Trust you to change your mind just as we were leaving the house…"

They entered the restaurant. Lots of tables were set in front of the stage, were a single microphone stood at the center. _Tae really works this night out…wow…_ Kaoru thought, glancing around, searching the place for any familiar faces. "I can't see him…" Her best friend muttered, looking around anxiously. Kaoru smiled worriedly. "Don't worry. He must be late, just as we were. Didn't Sano and Kenshin say they're coming? I can't see them either…I had no idea Karaoke Night at the Akebeko would fill like this! This is looking like a live show!"

"Hey Itachi-musume, is that you?!"

The girls turned to the voice. Misao glared. "Of course it's me. Who were you expecting? Budha? You're so vain you baka tori-atama…"

"Oi, who're you calling tori-atama?"

"At you." Was the cold answer. "And don't bother me! I'm looking for someone…"

Sano smirked. "Uhh, itachi-musume is on a date? Who's he?"

"He's not here yet…" She said, sighing lightly. She hoped he wouldn't dump her. _No…Aoshi would never do that to me. He's kind and educated. I know he's coming._ "Let's just find ourselves our seats, ne? I want to be right in front of the stage!!" She went ahead, the rest of the group trailing behind.

Kaoru smirked at Kenshin. "Well, well, well, who's the late one, huh, smart boy?"

Kenshin grinned. "I wasn't late." He paused, pointing to his friend ahead, chatting with Misao. "He couldn't find his jacket." Kaoru was about to answer when Misao called. "Hey guys! This table is perfect!" The four took their seats, Misao insisting to be in front of both the stage and the front door, to keep an eye on it. Sano started chatting about something rather ridiculous with both of girls. Kenshin was admiring the interaction between the three of them. It was amazing that, even being with them through elementary school and high school, he'd never realized this friendship between them. Sure Sano would talk about them, but Kenshin never thought it was like this.

They were laughing and joking about things he couldn't picture and, at some point, his heart ached a bit. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, he started wishing he had lived this friendship with the three of them. Sure, he would talk with Misao and Kaoru…

Kaoru.

Somehow, seeing her after all these years erased the picture he had in his mind. In there, he still had the image of the 'Saint Kaoru', as he once named her. She was always there when he needed; always helping with everything…even with his loved life… even though she was in love with him. Yes, of course he knew, but…_I guess I was too much a kid to even realize how serious it was…_

"Hey man!" Sano hit Kenshin at his back. "Why are you so quiet? We're here to CELEBRATE!! Hey, Mayo! We want to order!" He said loudly. Damn, he was happy. Having his long time best buddy around him again was amazing.

"What are you guys drinking?" She asked.

Sano grinned. "I'll take a jar of sake, my buddy here will drink one too! What you girls want?"

"Pinacolada!" Misao answered immediately.

Kaoru thought for a second before ordering one too. She wasn't planning on drinking more than that since tomorrow's a big day. And she can't hold on alcohol that good. The house was full by now, and everybody was talking loudly and looking at the stage anxiously. Aoshi was still no where to be seen, she noticed. She glanced slightly to her friend. She was laughing at something Sano was saying to Kenshin, who answered right back at him. The two were really close friends. She was glad they reunited…friends shouldn't loose contact. Suddenly, Misao gasped and stood still.

"What's wrong Mi?" She asked worriedly.

"He's here." Misao answered in a whisper. The group looked at the direction she was looking. Next to the front door, stood Shinomori Aoshi, glancing around the room. He was all dressed in a nice black suit that suited him very nicely actually. Black bangs fell in front of his white face, slightly covering his cold blue eyes. "What should I do?"

As if sensing them, Aoshi looked at their direction and started walking to them. They quickly turned, embarrassed. "He's coming!! Now what? Oh God, I should have planned!!"

"Misao honestly, why are you freaking out? Geez, he's not God, you know? I mean, he doesn't even---" Kaoru's babble was short cut when Aoshi coughed lightly. The four of them looked up. For seconds no one dared to spoke, hoping for the tall guy to take the initiative. When he didn't, Misao smiled and made the first move. She still couldn't believe he had actually come. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid to have a stroke.

"You came. I'm glad."

Aoshi looked at the young girl in front of him. Her eyes were so different from his owns. They were full with emotion and life. His were so cold they could scare the life out of any living being. Yet, this young girl was showing so much courage on approaching him and asking him out, that he couldn't deny the offer. For the first time in many, many years, someone was compassionate enough to approach him and try to be his friend, despite his cold attitude. He nodded at her, not muttering a word. Around the table, three more people were seated: two boys and a girl, slightly alike the one looking at him intensely.

After what it seemed an eternity, Misao snapped out of her reverie and mentioned Aoshi to sit with them. He took the chair between herself and Sano, his back turned to the stage. They proceeded with introductions, and the group resumed his friendly chatting, with Aoshi only watching silently. Suddenly, the lights on the center of the stage were on and Tae appeared, moving to the center were the micro was set. The room turned into a row of applauding and whistles all around; everyone excited for the start of the Karaoke.

"Hello everyone! I'm so glad to see my house filled with so much people. And all of them singers!! How you know?" The room laughed. "Well, this night, the house is yours!" Another set of whistles and excitement filled the air. Misao cheered at Tae. "So…I need someone to open the night! Who's the brave one to climb to our stage and face the crowd? Just look at the catalogue lying at the tables in order to choose the song you want to sing and come up here!"

A tall guy lifted from his seat and made his way to the stage. "Oh, we have a brave one among us! Hello, how're you tonight?" Tae asked to the man. "I'm fine thanks."

"So what song are you singing? What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Takehito. I'm going to sing 'God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You' for my girlfriend seated over there." He pointed into the crowd, with a loving gaze. Tae nodded smiling and indicated to start the music, leaving the stage. The music started and the room was focused on the singing man. Tae approached their table and took a seat next to Kaoru.

"It's so good to see you all here guys! And who might you be?" She asked, turning to Aoshi with interest. He looked at her coldly and muttered his name, bowing slightly. Not pleased with the answer, she glanced at the girls with a questioning glance. Who's the statue?

Misao thought for a second. What was she going to say? He's my date? That sounds to intimate…and they don't know each other that closely. Not at all. "Hum…he's my…my, my friend! I asked if he wanted to come with us and he said yes, as you can see." She said, quickly hiding her faint blush by paying attention at the man singing for a second.

_'Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...'_

The lyrics were so beautiful, she noted. She glanced quickly at Aoshi. He was as stoic as ever, looking with no emotion to the stage, not paying the slightest attention to her. She sighed faintly. She wished we would just be spontaneous and ask her to dance or something. Lifting her eyes, she glanced at the dance floor to the left side of the stage, were some couples could be seen, dancing romantically at the lovely music.

_'Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...'_

Aoshi was paying attention to the lyrics of the song the boy was singing. It was talking about love changing ones' life. He didn't believe that much on love. His lifetime experience told him better than to continue believing on fairy tales. Even with the loud music, Aoshi's trained ears caught a faint sighed coming from is side. Looking from the corner of his eye, he caught Misao gazing with a faraway look at…_the dance floor._ The look on her eyes was so different from before that he felt the urge to do anything to give them back the light they had when she looked up at him.

Sano excused himself suddenly, lifting from his chair and heading to a woman on the far side of the bar. Kaoru shook her head. _There he goes again…_ Tae was no longer with them, since she had to serve other tables, but promised to return later. The table was left in silence, with the two not paired couples lost in their own thoughts, at the distant sound of a love melody.

When it ended, there was a huge line with people wanting to sing a song. This time, a young woman walked to the stage and yet another ballad was sung. _What is it with these people and romantic ballads anyway?_ "I'm going to the bathroom. You want to come Mi?" Kaoru asked, finishing her drink. _I drank it already? No wonder I need to go to the bathroom…_

"No, I'll stay here. I need to keep an eye on Himura here. Don't want him to drink too much, ne?" She said, grinning. Actually, she didn't want to leave Aoshi. She was afraid that if she went to the bathroom, he wouldn't be there any longer.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. As if! I don't recall a time when you saw me drinking so you have no argument to say that."

"Okay then. Can you order me another drink?" Misao nodded and they were left at the table.

Kenshin was feeling a bit odd. Sano was out there somewhere, chasing a woman, Tae was nowhere to be seen and now Kaoru had left them too. And he was left alone at the 'supposed' date. He was feeling so unease. Even the music was starting to make him feel nervous. Not taking it any longer, he excused himself and left the table. He reached the bar and asked for a beer.

Kaoru left the bathroom and noticed Kenshin seated at the balcony. She approached him from behind. "Hey." He turned quickly; his shoulders relaxing when he saw who it was. Kaoru giggled. "What's wrong with you? Never went to a bar before?" She said, sitting next to him and ordering a 'pinacolada'. She just couldn't help drinking that. It was her favorite one. She thanked and took a sip before looking at Kenshin.

"Very funny. Try to be alone at a table with two people that are supposed to be on a date and you'll know how I felt for a second." He said, drinking his beer.

Kaoru sighed. "He's so stoic isn't he?" She asked, glancing at the couple. "I wonder what Misao sees on him…from what she told me, he doesn't say anything other than 'do you need anything?', 'what is the book you're looking for', you know? Those kinds of things. Other than that, he doesn't mutter a thing. I just hope she doesn't get hurt this night." She paused. "I whished he would take her to dance or anything. At least she would win that for the night." She said, taking a longer sip of her drink.

Kenshin glanced at her. "Don't get drunk with that. I don't want you climbing onto the tables and start dancing, okay?" He said, smirking.

She glared. "For you're information, I don't drink that much. And even when I do, I never reach the drunkenness state."

"Oh that's bad…I was counting on a strip dance later on but—Hey!" He said, touching his head. Kaoru glared. "Serves you right. Won't you ever stop being a pervert?"

"Kaoru, I was kidding, Geez, don't you have sense of humor?"

Kaoru only 'humphed'. Two girls were singing a duet right now. And yet another ballad. She glanced at Kenshin. He was watching the girls singing with mild interest. His eyes moved from one side to another, casually stopping at some point, then resuming their scanning. She blushed faintly when his research ended at her eyes. She blinked and smiled before taking another sip of her drink. She played softly with the pinky umbrella floating on her glass. "So how are your parents taking your sudden move?"

Kenshin smiled lightly. "They're fine. My mother calls everyday saying she misses me and asking when I'm coming home to visit them." He pauses. "My father is overwhelming with my move." He chuckled. "He even said they are going to their second honey-moon. Can you imagine that?"

"That's so sweet! They must really love each other…"

He nodded. "Yeah, my parents are quite a couple. I look up at them, you know? I think they've been through very bad moments but when they solve it, somehow, that makes their love stronger." He shook his head. "But sometimes is gross."

Kaoru laughed. "I can imagine your face when they are all cutie-cutie with each other!"

"You have no idea." He said, smiling. "But Kyoto is so unlike Tokyo. I got used to it. Of course Tokyo holds much memories of my past, school, past friends and loves, but Kyoto has become my home. It was a good decision from my parents. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I've never left Tokyo. As you know, I kept studying until I graduated and started working immediately at Mitsurugi Daily Express, even though I was just as a probationer. Then one thing led to another and I never left the company. Tokyo has been my home ever since I can remember." She paused. "But I'd love to visit Kyoto. I think it was a couple of years ago that I had a proposal to visit the city, but it just…never worked out." She sighed.

Silence was set between them, as the two observed the stage and the movements around the restaurant.

"You wanna dance?"

Kaoru blinked. "What?" She looked at him shocked.

Kenshin smirked. "I asked if you want to dance with me. Come on! We have nothing better to do and besides," He said, rising from his seat and grabbing her hand, "it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. It's just a dance." She allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor. Couples were dancing around them, paying no attention to their surrounds. Kenshin smiled softly, taking her right hand into his one, and placing his left one softly on her waist, stepping closer. She placed her left one at his shoulder and looked up into his violet eyes. They began to sway along the soft melody coming from the voice of a young couple at the stage.

_'If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you_

_And if you could only see yourself  
You'd feel the same way too  
You could say that I am a dreamer  
Who's had a dream come true  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you'_

Kaoru broke eye contact, slightly embarrassed. This music was so way out of line. Here they are, partners, long time 'friends', soon to be 'lovers' on their fresh new mission, dancing a romantic ballad as if they were the most in love couple on earth. It just felt so…_strange_. It had been a while since she was this close with a man…and, here she was with _him_ out of all men.

_'If you wonder why I'm smiling  
It's because I'm happy with you  
And the warm sensations touch my heart  
And fill me through and through  
I could hold you close forever  
And never let you go'_

He felt like he was being intoxicated by her smell. Strong jasmine filled his nostrils and he felt, ironically, those 'warm sensations touch his heart'. Kenshin didn't understand what was happening to him. This was Kaoru. The girl who was never really…close to him. He would casually talk with her on internet, asking help for school work, love problems, but it just never went beyond that. So what could be different now?

_'Now my heart is an open door  
Won't you come inside for more  
You give love so sweetly now  
Take my love take me completely now  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you'_

Kenshin lifted Kaorus' face. Violet locked with sapphire blue as the music reached its peak. _Why would it be different now? _They both thought.

_'If you say my eyes are beautiful _

_It's because  
It's because  
They're looking at you'_

The song ended and the couple received a great amount of applauses. Kenshin released Kaoru and smirked. "Well, that was cool. We didn't dance together since…when? About 10 years ago? Maybe more?"

"What are you talking about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, heading to their table. It was time to give Misao some company.

Kenshin followed her close behind. "Don't tell me you don't remember. It was at that girls' birthday party. What was her name again? The one with the glasses…"

"Oh, Hitomi!"

He grinned. "Yes! That's right! You remember? They paired us up and obligated to dance the entire song." He chuckled. "Kami-sama, I hated those parties…"

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't much a fan either. Especially when we would be paired up together…"

"Hey guys! Where've you been? Suddenly everybody just vanished from the table. Where's Sano?" Misao asked, glad they're here. Aoshi hadn't muttered a thing the entire time since he arrived. Actually, he hadn't even moved. And she was bored. She glanced at her watch. It marked midnight. It wasn't late at all, but it was better to return home than stay here with a failed date.

At that moment, Sano appeared with a woman under his arm. And already drunk. "Hey guyz…I'm staying with this very beautiful young gurl, 'kay? Kenshin, here're the keys! You take caare!" And they left to somewhere unknown. The group blinked.

"Oro…" Kenshin broke the silence, chuckling. "Well, I guess he won't be home until tomorrow…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Trust Sano to get drunk at the beginning of the night." She said, shaking her head. She sat next to Misao and Kenshin set next to her. Tae appeared that moment and said her thanks to the woman that had finished the song. "Well, what about that? They can all sing very well! You guys rock!" The crowd applauded once again. "So, I wanted to do something for a while ago…years actually. It all started with a small bet between me and two friends of mine." Kaoru widened her eyes. _Oh God…don't you dare_…

"You see," she started again, walking to their table, "they're my best friends ever since high school, and, one night, we were at my house, and start betting stupid things like, for example, that Kaoru sang better than me, and things alike." She paused, grinning at both girls sitting below. "I guess it's time we clear things out, don't you think girls?" Misao cheered and Kaoru shook her head vigorously. "Come up here guys…Kenshin, give them a help, will you?"

Kenshin nodded, grinning, and grabbed Kaoru by her arms. She glared at him. "What are you doing? Let go of me! I mean it Himura!! Let go of my arm!!"

"You either go there and have some fun or I'll make sure we loose the mission." He said seriously.

Kaoru gasped. "What do you mean 'have some fun'? I'm having fun!! Don't do this to me…" She pleaded.

Kenshin's answer was shoving her onto the stage. She stumbled slightly and stood at the center of the stage, her face flushed and sending daggers at his direction. He knew she was going to be very angry tomorrow, but he just wanted to see her letting herself be free from formalities for a second. He only grinned at her and gave her thumbs up.

_You're so dead, Himura Kenshin._ Misao stood next to her, smiling at the crowd. Finally some excitement. She glanced quickly at Aoshi and flushed when she noticed him gazing at her intensely. _Noticing me now, huh?_

"People, this is Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao, my best friends. So, what I propose to do is…a challenge. We'll sing one song at the time and, in the end, the public will decide the best singer! What you think guys?" Everyone cheered and yelled a single 'yeah'. Kaoru turned white. _I knew I shouldn't have come._

"So, Misao can be the first singing?" Misao nodded. "Good. Oh, and one more thing, the songs are picked occasionally by the system, so there's no choice what so ever. Let's see what you'll be singing…" The screen went blue for a second before the title appeared. "And Misao will be singing 'More Than Words'. What a great song, ne Misao? Come on everyone; give your applauses for Makimachi Misao!" She handed her friend the micro and winked, before pulling Kaoru aside, waiting for their turn.

Kaoru glared but was silenced even before she could start speaking. "Don't even think on saying 'no'." Tae's gaze was set on hers and she knew better than say anything. The music started and Misao spread her voice to the crowd.

'_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know'_

Misao blushed lightly, taking in the true meaning of the lyrics. Glancing tentatively at Aoshi, she found his eyes and their gaze stood still, as Misao sang again.

_'What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you _

More than words'

'More than words' was something she wished from him. Aoshi looked straight into her eyes. This girl was pouring out her love for him, even though they didn't know each other and even on their 'date', he had behaved as cold as ever. Inside him, he felt something in his heart. What was with this young woman that made him thinking so much?

_'Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know'_

Kaoru glanced at her friend, declaring her undying love for the statue-man through the beautiful song. Misao was someone so unlike her. She was romantic and believed fully in love while she…to Kaoru, love didn't mean anything anymore. _Love is an illusion, something that comes and goes…like rain._

_'What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you _

More than words'

The song ended and, for a couple of seconds, the room was silent, still absorbing the passion in this petit young woman, as she sang the song with her entire heart. Soon, applauding and cheers filled the room and Misao thanked, stepping to the side of the stage, standing next to Kaoru, who grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Wasn't she the greatest? I'm sure the man behind this song is thinking twice before denying this woman's request, don't you think?" The crowd agreed and Misao looked at Aoshi, who stood as coldly as before, drinking his tea. "Well, next is my beautiful friend Kaoru. You see," Tae said, walking to Kaoru and grabbing her arm, taking her to the center of the stage, "she's just pretending to be shy. You know she's a great journalist? So now you wonder, how can she be shy when she's a journalist? Ne, Kaoru?"

Kaoru glared.

Tae chuckled. "So, in order to get her out of her shell, I'm going to provoke her with a little challenge. We'll be singing, both of us, 'Same Script, Different Cast'. Are up against?" Kaoru was about to shook her head, but was interrupted as a microphone was shoved into her white trembling hands. "Start the music Yuro." She turned and whispered to her friend. "Don't ruin this, ne? Just imagine our younger years singing at the shower!"

Kaoru wasn't so confident and as the music started playing, she felt her heart beating faster than it already was. Tae signaled her she'd start singing first and then…she would come up. They both knew this song very well because it had been a song from their earlier years. She looked at her friend confronting her and felt like the crowd had vanished.

_'__I know he's leaving me for you'_

Kaoru placed the mic in front of her mouth and sang the next verse. _'Who said that who told you that is true?'_

_'What is he telling you could it be the same things that he told me'_ Tae looked at her provoking.

_'He told me that he loves me'_

Tae smirked. _'I heard that'_

_'He told me I was beautiful_

_How did you know? How did you know?'_ Kaoru voiced the question and waited while her friend entered the chorus.

_'This is a retake of my life  
I was his star for many nights  
now the roles have changed and your the leading lady in his life  
lights, camera now your on just remember you've been warned  
enjoy it now cause it won't last  
same script different cast'_

Kaoru placed the mic again, starting her role. _'What you're saying could be true but how can I take advice from you?'_

_'I'm not hating but I wish the one before me would have warned me too babe'_

_'Don't say no more la la la la la la la la la'_ Kaoru sang, covering her right ear.

Tae raised her voice. _'Uncover your ears girl'_

_'I'm not listening la la la la la la la la la'_ Kenshin smiled at her performance. She was really getting into the song.

_'But I know you hear me'_ Tae paused, looking serious. _'Maybe my reasons are wrong, but I know that you believe me'_ Kaoru shook her head at her, as Tae entered the second chorus of the song.

_'This is a retake of my life  
I was his star for many nights  
now the roles have changed and your the leading lady in his life  
lights, camera now you're on just remember you've been warned  
enjoy it now cause it won't last  
same script different cast'_

Kaoru raised her voice. _'It's your fault you didn't love him enough'_

Tae shook her head. '_That's the problem I loved him too much and when you love him he becomes unattracted to you'_

_'Oh no he's changing now he'll prove you wrong' _Kaoru defended her role on the song with all of her mighty. _'So go away leave us the hell alone'_

_'He loves me'_

_'He'll hurt you'_

_'He'll stay with me'_

_'He'll leave you'_

_'For sure, For sure' _They both sang and the crowd went wild.

Both smiling they entered together at the chorus.

Tae: _'This is a retake of my life (Yes it is!)  
I was his star for many, many, many nights'_

Kaoru:_ 'now the roles have changed and I'm the leading lady in his life'_

Tae:_ 'lights, camera now you're on just remember you've been warned  
enjoy it now cause it won't last  
same script different cast'_

Kaoru entered her own chorus and felt as if she could reach the skies with the emotions within her

_'This is a retake of your life  
__You were his star for many nights  
__But now the roles have changed and I'm the leading lady in his life  
lights, camera now you're on just remember you've been warned  
enjoy it now cause this will last  
__I'm the future you're his past'_

They both sang the last chorus of the song, giving shivers at all the watchers. They looked like two divas competing with each other about something unimportant.

_'This is a retake of my life _

Kaoru:_ It is  
_Tae:_ I was his star for many nights now the roles have changed and your the leading lady in his life  
_Both:_ Lights  
_Both:_ Camera  
_Tae:_ Now your on just remember you've been warned  
_Kaoru:_ Remember you've been warned  
_Tae:_ enjoy it now_  
Kaoru:_ you watch us now  
_Tae:_ it won't last  
_Kaoru:_ Oh no it will last  
_Both:_ Same script different cast_

The room was silenced as the last notes of the beautiful melody sounded through the columns. The girls breathed deeply and turned to the crowd, smiling lightly. Suddenly, an explosion of applauses, whistles and cheers erupted and one could almost see the room shaking. They thanked and Tae proceeded presenting the night, while Misao and Kaoru went back to their seats.

Kenshin was still gaping when Kaoru took the seat next to him. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"That was very good." Was the only thing that came out of his still gaping mouth.

She blushed lightly and thanked. Glancing at her watch, she called it for the night.

"Already going home? Maa…can we stay a little longer, Kao? I'm really enjoying being here!" Misao looked up at her with her eyes pleading. Kaoru grinned. "Don't do that look. You can stay if you want, but you're walking home alone?"

Misao was about to answer when Aoshis' suddenly move shut her off system.

"I'll take her home. Don't worry. She'll be safe." And that was it.

Kaoru blinked twice before reacting. "Oh, thank you! Well, I'm going. I still need my beauty sleep." She said, winking.

"You're walking?" Kenshin asked, rising from his seat also.

"No, I'm flying." She just couldn't help herself.

Kenshin grinned. "Funny aren't you? I'll drive you home."

"I can walk, you know?"

"I can drive, you know?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Alright. Thanks."

They said goodbyes and left the place. Kaoru grabbed her jacket closer to her body, slightly reprimanding herself for not remembering it's January. They walked to the parking lot and Kenshin's black Volkswagen turned his lights on. Entering, Kenshin started the engine and turned on the heater.

"Brr, it's cold. I don't know how you can be wearing skirts. You women and style."

Kaoru sighed. "It's not for style. I just happen to like this skirt. And it doesn't make me look fat." She said, staring at the passing streets.

Kenshin chuckled. "You're not fat even if you're wearing Santas' clothes."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, but said nothing.

"I didn't know you sing." He said suddenly, focused on the traffic. Even at the late hours of the night, there were cars everywhere.

Kaoru smiled. "You don't know many things about me. Turn left."

"You sound mysterious."

"Just said the truth. Stop here please."

The car stopped in front of Kaoru's building. Kaoru unbelted her seatbelt and turned to him. "Thanks for the ride…partner. Don't' forget: tomorrow, 9 am, at the police headquarters." Kenshin nodded and she got of the car. Before closing the door, she looked at him and grinned. "And Himura, try not to be late."

The door closed and Kenshin speeded off. Kaoru entered the apartment, dressed her PJ's and jumped into the bed, falling asleep immediately.

The night was called into an end.

* * *

**To be continued…**

A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not totally happy with it…I guess I put too many lyrics, ne? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I guess people didn't like last chapter…sighs sadly I do my best Thanks to all who reviewed!! Your comments mean the WORLD to me! winks

Next chapter: **Training**

Well, until next chapter guys! And please, READ AND REVIEW!!!

Ja ne!!

Agnes


	6. Training

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 6 Training**

"No, no, try again. You have to be more daring when you walk."

Kaoru sighed, wiping her sweat from her forehead with her arm. Returning to where she started, she took a deep breath and repeated the walk, moving her hips drastically from side to side. Receiving another shake of head from her 'teacher', she stopped, placing a hand at her hip. "What is it?"

"You're not doing it right!" A young blond female replied, with a disapproving stare.

"Look, I'm trying my best, okay?"

"Well obviously not good enough! Are you playing a hooker or not? You walk like a robot!"

Kaoru glared. "Why don't you do it?"

The young woman stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Because I'm on pregnancy leave?" She replied, sarcastically touching her ready to blow round belly.

"Then give me a brake, okay? I said I'm trying my best!"

"Something is wrong with your walking. You're too manly." The woman pointed out, completely ignoring her.

Kaoru widened her eyes. "What! What do you mean with that? I'm manly!"

"Ladies please…" Sanosuke interfered, standing between the two enraged women.

"She says I'm manly." Kaoru stated, turning to Sano. "I'm manly!"

He shook his head, soothing her. "Of course not, ne Kenshin?"

Kenshin blinked. _Why do I always end up inside the mess?_ "You're not manly Kaoru. Just try to comply what she's saying. After all she's here to help you learn how to go undercover, ne?"

"I don't like her."

The woman snorted. "Then don't do it."

"Mind your business."

"Are you sure you should be talking with me like that? After all, I AM pregnant."

"Obviously you're quite in good shape to annoy people who are in need for help!"

Sanosuke sighed and leave the two women arguing with each other. Approaching Kenshin, he grabbed his long time friend and both leave the room.

"I'm sure they'll scream if she starts giving birth." He said, grinning.

* * *

"Left, HIT!"

Punch.

"Hit!"

Punch.

"Hit."

Punch.

"And break."

Kaoru smiled tiredly. Taking off her dark gloves, she sat on the floor, sighing deeply.

"Good job Kamiya-san. You really caught it fast." The instructor said, nodding at her. She thanked and drank her water slowly.

Leaning against the back wall, Sano, Kenshin and the pregnant woman stared at the scene.

"See, I told you she's manly."

Sano chuckled. "Well, at least I know she'll be able to defend herself in any situation."

Kenshin nodded absently, still mesmerized by the display he'd just witnessed. It was amazing how much strength this young woman sitting before him possessed. Never had he noticed this side of her. Determinate, strong-minded, forceful. Sometimes, he didn't know what to think of his partner. When they were young, he actually never paid attention to those things.

He paid attention to…very few things. Almost none.

Now, she's a mystery. She's strong, then she's weak and crying, then she got back to normal and now, she's kicking the poor pillows ass off.

He smiled softly. No, she wasn't manly at all. Her creamy face glinting with sweat made her more beautiful than she already was. Of course she's oblivious to it, making her even more appealing.

Blink.

Kenshin stiffened. What in the world were those thoughts? Shaking his head, he turned to listen to the current conversation between the cop and the female pregnant. He agreed with Kaoru in a way. The woman was…terribly self-absorbed. All she talked is how she's handling pregnancy, or how she's a great worker, or that time when she had this mission, bla, bla, bla.

"Sure she can fight, but she's playing a hooker, not a wrestler. And two more days won't be enough in my opinion."

There she goes again.

Kaoru make her way over them. "So, I'm not that bad, ne?" She asked proudly.

Sano grinned. "Not at all Jou-chan! What are you doing being a journalist? You should be a cop, with all that strength and all."

She laughed heartily. "Well, I guess I'm okay. At least I know I won't need Kenshin's immediate help in case something bad happens."

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen in this mission but the arrester of this man and the freedom of every innocent working under his dark command." Sano answered confidently. He wasn't going to risk his best friend's life over this. Everything had to be studied until the very last detail, in order for this mission to succeed perfectly.

* * *

"We'll take off some of her eyebrows. I want her make up to be light in order to go along with the color of her eyes and her light creamy face."

The man writing down on a paper nodded, while the fashion stylist continued surrounding Kaoru, who sat on a chair, like a statue. They were observing all changes she'll need, as well the clothes to be used.

"High heels: black, dark blue, white and red. Mini skirts: black, blue, red, purple and white. Thank tops: orange, red, light blue, white, flashy pink, purple and black."

Kaoru sighed. She hated mini skirts.

And high heels.

"Now, underwear."

Kaoru blushed and glared to the side. "Get out!"

Sano and Kenshin blinked, being pushed out of the room by the writing man. The door closed at their noses and Sano glared. "Why does he get to stay in there? It's not like we've never _heard_ of underwear. Geesh. And you'll be seeing her in those so why all the fuss?"

"A-ano…Sano, I'm not going to see her in her underwear. As long as there are no cameras hiding in the room, we won't need to pretend or even get undressed." Kenshin replied, smiling embarrassed.

"Whatever." He grunted and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms at his chest.

* * *

"Thank you for giving me a ride. I'm so tired I'd fall asleep on the bus." Kaoru said, looking at her partner from the corner of her eye. His face was set on the road, the street lights flashing at his face as they drove by them. Through all day, he hadn't uttered a word about her training. Only observing and listening to Sano's comments or that awful woman's opinion. She hoped he doesn't have the same opinion.

"It's nothing. I would never let you walk home alone at night." He replied quietly, and the conversation died there.

She creased her brows in thought. Was she a burden to him? That thought had never crossed her mind but, now that she thought about it, she could be a burden. After all, he's in this mess because of her. Did she obligate him to make the decision of going undercover? He said it's because they are partners. So she must be a burden.

And that made her feel terrible.

"I was impressed today."

His voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked at him. "With what?"

"With you." The car stopped at a red sign and he glanced at her. "I never expected you to have so much determination in fighting."

Kaoru grinned. "I told you didn't know many things about me."

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Do you regret your decision?" He asked seriously.

"No. Do you?"

"Never."

She tiled her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I know you'll be in good hands." He answered quietly, his foot heaving at the gas pedal once again.

She chuckled. "Yeah, that's a relieve."

The ride was silence and soon, they reached Kaoru's apartment. She thanked softly and opened the door.

"Kaoru."

She stopped, turning to look at him, with a questioning glance.

"I'll be there for you."

Blinking, she smiled lightly and closed the door.

Her tired body screamed for mercy as she walked to her apartment door. "Taidama." She said softly.

"Oh, hey girl! I was starting to worry about you. Did you come by bus? How was the first day of training?"

Glancing at her best friend, she answered while walking to her room. "Kenshin dropped me and it was tiring."

She dropped her bag on the floor and let herself fall onto the small bed. She sighed, closing her eyes. Misao entered the room and sat at a chair nearby, relating her entire day and past evening. After a couple of minutes, Misao blinked, stopping her babbling.

"Kao?"

Glancing closely at her best friend, she raised her eyebrow.

"She's snoring."

* * *

"Focus on the hot guy sitting in front of you."

"Let the sensuality within you flow freely."

"Move your hips."

"Not that drastically."

Kaoru sighed. "This is going nowhere. Are you _sure_ I need to walk this way?"

The pregnant woman smirked. "If you want to be accepted as a hooker, yes you do." She paused. "Let's try something, okay? Kenshin-san, could you please come over here?"

Kenshin nodded and rise from his seat. Approaching the two, he looked at the pregnant woman curiously. She walked to a table near a corner of the room, where a small sound system lays. Clicking on the play button, she turned to the couple. "Recognize this sound?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, it's a Latin dance called 'Tango'."

"Aa, very good. So, shall we dance?"

The couple blinked. They look at each other, then back at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked, dumbly. Dance! What in the-

"Yes. You're going to dance with each other. If you can't move correctly on your own, maybe dancing you'll learn to walk more freely. And sexier."

Kaoru gave her a look. "And you expect me to be 'sexier' dancing with Kenshin? I don't think so."

"Why not? Can't he dance?" The woman asked, looking at the male in question.

Kenshin smiled embarrassed. "Well…I don't…we can't say…exactly…I mean…"

She grinned. "Great! Then let's start. Kaoru, you turn to me, while Kenshin stays behind you."

Blushing, Kaoru turned to the woman, feeling her partner's body coming close to hers. Sighing lightly, she looked at the young woman in front of them.

"Good. Now, Kenshin, place your hands on her hips and approach her more."

Kenshin looked down and complied the orders, not wishing for anything else than to run from there.

"Exactly! And now, couple, feel the music. Don't forget: don't move until you feel the will to." The woman said, turning the volume higher and closing the lights. She had taken classes about body language and therapy in order to suppress one body's tension. It was due to the pregnancy but, now, it was showing to be more useful than she first thought. Sitting at the chair where Kenshin previously sat, she stood silent, looking at the couple.

_Don't move until we feel like it. Right. What's the point then? _Kaoru thought, trying to shake off the feeling of Kenshin's hands at her hips. The music was playing, repeating itself over and over again. Even though it was a contagious rhythm, she wasn't going to start moving and obligate him to do it. Ironically, she felt like a burden to him, once again. Was it her karma?

Suddenly, she felt his body moving ever so lightly, from left to right, falling right into pace with the music.

"Relax." His breath touched her ear, sending shivers through her spine that she refused to show. Giving into his touch, she started moving her hips, as slowly and as softly as his, letting him lead the action. Little by little, they began to sway more intensely as the music became more sensual. Kenshin settled his chin at her right shoulder, his breathing tickling her neck. Moving her neck slightly to the side, she felt his hands moving, closing at her waist, leaving her trapped in his arms.

Unconsciously, her hips touched his, as they swayed intimately along the rhythm playing at the sound system. He twirled her around, turning her to him, closing his arms around her once again. Neither knew what's going on. But, like the woman said, don't dance unless you feel it. And they were feeling it more than reason itself.

Kaoru placed her head at his chest, moving around with him, thinking how wrong this was, but how strangely right it felt.

The young woman smiled proudly, watching as Kaoru freed herself and moved her hips just the way she was trying to teach her since yesterday. Aa, it was hard to admit it but, there were situations only a man could solve.

Kenshin's hands moved from her back, coming to entwine with her fingers, ever so softly. She looked up at his eyes, her heart beating faster than ever, opening her mouth slightly, letting out a soft breath. The music was forgotten, the rhythm of their bodies slowed down, as they, unconsciously approached each others face.

Like a spell, the world surrounding them disappeared; neither of them aware of their actions, letting their bodies led the action.

So close…

"GREAT!"

The spell was broken and they splat from each other fast, as if their skin burdened them. Kenshin looked away, rubbing his neck, while Kaoru touched her forehead, smiling forcefully.

"I think you're over the walking issue!"

* * *

The second day of training was positively much productive than the first one. Kaoru looked straight out of the car's window, watching the city became darker and darker. The streets lights were on, giving it a look of mystery. The buildings showed some apartments lights on, and she wonderd who's in there, doing what, and stuffs like that. It had been a childhood play that stayed with her over time.

Glancing sideways to the man driving next to her, she sighed inaudibly. Neither had spoken a word to another after that…rather strange, dance lesson. Kaoru wasn't sure what happened back there, but she's positive it was wrong. So wrong. She wondered if he's angry at her. But, then again, he was the one starting to move in the first place. Was their stable relationship ruined? Thinking deeply, she resumed her sight seeing.

Kenshin was forcing himself to keep his eyes set on the road ahead. He didn't want to look at her face right now. Ever since the dance practice, they hadn't exchange a word to each other, not even a simple glance. He was embarrassed beyond explanation. He knew what had happened was wrong, and there was no excuse for his behaving towards her. He just couldn't control himself back then. Convincing himself it was for the mission, he let his body swing with the rhythm and, sooner than he expected or wanted, they found themselves dancing intimately.

He could still feel her warmth in his arms. Her soft jasmine smell coming from her head, obviously due to the shampoo she used. The soft pace set between the two, as they swayed across the room, forgetting the world around them; forgetting their place, and their responsibilities.

But it was wrong to forget. The world didn't disappear and, when the woman snapped them out of their…magical moment, reality crushed down on him and guilty assaulted his entire being until the present moment.

The problem was…

He didn't understand himself right now. His relationship with her was simply friendly. He was in love with someone else, and she made him happy.

So what had caused this situation to happen?

"We're here."

Kaoru voice snapped him from his reverie and he stopped the car softly. She nodded slightly and left the car, not bothering to wait for a reply that was obviously not coming out. Kenshin looked slightly to his side, watching as she entered the building, not casting one glance behind. Sighing, he started the car again, driving home.

He had messed up.

Damn it.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hello again my fellow reviewers! I hope you like this chapter. I'm rather happy with it! I think people didn't like my last chapter that much…I didn't get that much reviews… :( Anyways, please review to tell me what you think about his one, ne?

Again, thanks to all who review my story! I hope you continue enjoying it!

Next chapter: **It begins**

DON'T FORGET! READ AND REVIEW!

Ja ne!

Agnes

Review! Click this button:D


	7. Beginning

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 7 Beginning **

"But how are we going to do that? I mean…how we are going to put me inside?" Kaoru asked, confused. It was seven o'clock in the afternoon and the team was reviewing the very last details. Tomorrow was the big day. She was rotting in nerves already, afraid something went wrong. Sure she volunteered but, now that she thought about it, it was more spontaneous than she'd planned. She was risking, not only her life, but her partner's as well.

The man sitting in front of her, on the other side of the table, replied wisely. "We're going to sell you, of course. Yukito-san is going to pretend to be a former business man, if you know what I mean. Now, broken and after selling his own tea house, he has no alternative but to sell his precious girls, hence, you. No spying material will be used, so there won't be any suspicious raised in that meeting. If everything goes as planned, you'll be inside the tea house around noon." He paused. "That's when Kenshin-san arrives and spots you inside the house. He'll ask to be with you and so, no one will have the opportunity to even ask for your 'services'." He smiled then at Kaoru, assuring her. "It'll be alright."

Kaoru nodded, uncertainly. She was not so sure. Not only her role in the mission unnerved her, but the tension between herself and Kenshin wasn't helping at all. Somehow, he didn't make her feel as safe as before. Maybe it was because of their lack of dialogue since yesterday. He refused to look at her, or even acknowledge her presence. Sano had notice their tension and asked her what's going on, but she refused to explain him. Forgetting about that, she focused on what was being said. It was as vital for her as breathing.

"You just have to do one last thing before it starts." The man paused, opening a drawer from the table and taking out a small metal article. Kaoru creased her brows in deep thought. Where had she seen those before? Earning an amused smile from the man, he answered her silent question. "This is an old tape-recorder. One of the lasts we have here. It is absolutely free of any magnetic technology and, therefore, invisible to the alarm systems Kanryuu has at his service at the tea house you'll be working. Now, why are you going to need it?"

Kaoru nodded, interested.

"This is where you and Kenshin-san are going to record your moans and cries during your supposed sexual act." He said, naturally.

Kenshin coughed the water he was drinking, while Kaoru dropped her jaw, feeling her eyes widen so much she feared they'd fall for a second. Blushing madly, she heard Kenshin ask, as embarrassed has her. "Excuse me!"

The man raised his eyebrow. "What? You expected to enter her room and all one could hear from inside was whispers? Oh sure, that wouldn't be suspicious at all." He said, sarcastically. When all he received was silence as an answer, he continued his explanation, sighing slightly. He was dealing with two adults behaving like kids! "Remember this: you're new at the house, so they have no idea whether you're good or not in your service. Once you have a client entering your room, you can be sure there will be someone behind your door, listening to every sound coming from inside. Now," He paused, placing the tape-recorder on the table, glancing at the two. "If you don't record your supposed reactions to the act, how're you going to tell him the information you held if you have to simulate the moans? Simple: you won't be able. Screaming and whispering at the same time is something the human being can't do." He said, pointing it out as if they were two kids.

Well, they were acting like ones, Kaoru silently agreed. But, then again, moaning to a tape-recorder wasn't something she was prepared to do. Or even wanted to. Yet, analyzing the situation, she'd rather record now than having to repeat it over and over again. But…

"But won't they notice that the moans and cries are all the same?" She asked, blushing.

"No. because you'll be recording different sets. And plus, you won't have someone at your door everyday. The important is to live the first night without any suspects. After that, you can relax a bit."

_Relax? Right…_ Kaoru thought, troubled. This was getting harder by the second!

"So, let's start recording? It's late and you need a good night sleep."

"N-now? With you here!" She stuttered.

The man blinked. "I'll leave, don't worry. Just be sure to press the large red button. That's the rec." He said, raising from his seat and closing the door behind him.

The couple stood silent, looking at the machine as if it were a bomb almost blowing. Kaoru raised her eyes and glanced at her partner, sitting to her right, looking at the machine intensely. There was the feeling again. She WAS a burden. Oh God…

"I'm sorry." She whispered at him, lowering her head. Guilty was not a pleasant thing and she felt like she was drowning in it. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should have listened to you when you said I didn't know where I was getting in to. I was so obsessed with the idea of losing the story, that I made a selfish decision. I never realize the danger I was putting ourselves in, or the situations we would have to go through." Stopping her speech, she sighed silently, never looking at her partners face.

Kenshin, on his side, was looking at the top of her head intensely. His jaw was clenched, as he thought deeply about the entire situation. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "Don't apology."

Kaoru blinked and looked up at him.

"You didn't drag me into this. I dragged myself. As I recall it, you didn't ask me to join you. Actually, you even questioned my decision." He paused. "When I said we were partners, I didn't want you to think I was doing it due to the feeling of responsibility, or something alike. I did it because…I know I'll be there for you. Because I want to be there for you."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to lose you. Even if, sometimes, we fight over work or different opinions, that doesn't mean I'm willing to work without you by my side."

Kaoru blinked, smiling softly. How nice and honest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered quietly. "Now, let's do this, ne? After all, we are adults. Or have you never done this before?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You still look like a nun to me." He replied, chuckling at her enraged expression.

* * *

"Good. Than that's it. Go home and rest. Tomorrow, the real mission starts. Good night you two." The man said, closing the door and heading to his car at the parking lot.

Kenshin and Kaoru stood there looking at the retrieving man, before heading to the car.

Once again, silence filled the journey home, not because of some misunderstanding, but due to the tension of tomorrow morning. It would all began tomorrow and no one knew when it's going to end. Kaoru could only hope it would end soon. And she knew, the ending was in her hands. Shredding slightly, she let out a small sigh.

"Are you worried?"

She looked at her partner. "A little." Pause. "Are you?" She asked, glancing at him sideways.

"Yes." He answered, his brows creased, as he kept his eyes set on the road ahead from them. It was always the same, and Kaoru was staring to enjoy the small routine established between them.

They stopped on a red light and she studied his face. Concern was written all over his face, making her swallow. She hesitated for a second. "Do you think something bad is going to happen?" She asked in a little voice.

She watched as he kept staring ahead, ignoring her question. Not bothering to question him again, she settled more comfortably against her seat, waiting for the green light to come out.

Five minutes later, the car stopped in front of her house. Instead of opening the door, she turned to him. "You didn't answer my question. What is troubling you?" She said softly.

Kenshin hesitated for a while, before replying. "I'm af-" He stopped. "I'm afraid of not being there in time." He answered truthfully, not looking at her.

Taking in the meaning of his words, she smiled lightly, suddenly feeling stronger than before. Touching his shoulder softly, he glanced up.

"You know…I was kind of scared a while ago but, know that I think about it, I'm not who I am today due to living only in safe situations. People need difficult moments in their lives in order to grow up. I don't know what's going to happen and," She paused. "If I could re-make my decision, I would. But I can't. And neither can you. So, I'm going in there and help solving this case and…I'm not going to be afraid because…you're there to protect me, right?"

Kenshin stared at her for a second, before nodding firmly. "That's right. That's right." He replied, giving a small smile. "I'll be there, just like I promised you."

Kaoru smiled at him and whispered goodnight, before stepping out of the vehicle, closing the door. Just before entering the building, she turned and waved at Kenshin, who waved back and drove away. She watched as the car drove away and sighed.

What were they getting into?

* * *

Kaoru took a very, long, deep breath, closing her eyes tighter than before. Sitting in those police-station plastic chairs, she tapped her foot on the ground endlessly. Her black leather high heel clapped on the floor, making her aware of every second passing by. They had dressed her in a dark mini skirt and a light blue almost non existing top, making her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. Blue eye shadow adorned her eyes softly, as a light rosy lipstick gloss shined at her lips. They left her hair just the way it was so, at least that she recognized in herself. Other than that, Kamiya Kaoru was no longer there.

They were going to meet the manager of Sakura Tea House in precisely an hour and she was shaking all over. Not by fear, but extremely adrenaline and expectation with the result of this mission. Kenshin was sitting in a chair across the room, surrounded by three men, telling him, once again, everything he needed to know once he entered the doors of the tea house. He was looking at them with interest but, as if sensing her eyes on him, he glanced at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes, smiling softly at her.

Half an hour later, Yukito-san approached Kaoru, mentioning her to get up. It was time. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it for a second, telling it would all be alright. The only thing she had to do was keep silent and just act like…a highly recommended hooker. She nodded, following him to the car, sitting at the back seat. Just as she was going to close the door, Kenshin placed his hand on top of it, stopping her from closing it.

He bended forward, looking straight into her eyes. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She answered smiling. "I know you'll be there for me, remember?"

He nodded and closed the door. The car's engine started and he stepped behind, watching as the car drove away.

Kaoru played with her fingers restlessly as they droved to the place. They were getting closer by the second, making her heart beat faster than it already was. Even though she assured Kenshin that she wouldn't be afraid, he wasn't going to be there until noon, meaning that she was to be alone for at least…seven hours.

Oh God.

Looking outside the window, she noticed they were entering the lower and dangerous area of the city. The streets were darker, even if it were still two in the afternoon. Abandoned dogs searched for food in the garbage; dark alleys could be seen between almost every building, which were torn and old. This was a total unknown side of this city; somewhere she never allowed herself to get into. She was glad this mission wasn't real. She couldn't bear the thought of being sold to work at such place for the rest of her life. Or even worse…be kidnapped and obligated to work in this kind of place.

That single thought made her shiver in anger. They're going to put an end to it all. She just needed to enter their circle. Which reminded her of something. Glancing to her left, she looked at her supposed former owner. "Ano…Yukito-san…how are you so sure they're going to buy me?"

The man turned his head to her direction. "Have you looked yourself up in a mirror? With all due respect, he won't be able to say no."

Kaoru blushed slightly, before nodding. No use in further questions.

"Don't forget Kaoru-san; you're a professional in this area, so you must act like one all the time. Look at him arrogantly, sensually; show him you know what you're doing. Also, they he might request for you to stand up and show yourself. This doesn't mean for you to get undressed. You must simply turn around, showing your body language." He informed her briefly.

"Okay, I'll remember that." She paused for a second. "What's going to happen once I'm sold to them? Do you have any idea?"

"We aren't absolutely sure. According to our files, once a girl is sold to a place like that, she's submitted to an acknowledgement with the place and its staff. Then, you'll be showed your room and proceed to get ready for your first night. If everything goes out well, once you step into the room, Kenshin-san will already be there and will choose you before any other man has the opportunity to." He told her confidently.

Kaoru was about to give him a small smile when she felt the car halting. Glancing outside, she noticed they were at the back of a building.

"We're here." The driver said.

Yukito-san patted her shoulder, causing her to look at him. Fear and anticipation could be seen in her deep blue eyes. He sighed, giving her a gum to chew on. "Kenshin-san will be there to catch you if you fall." He told her quickly, before stepping out of the vehicle.

Taking a second to apply some lipstick at her lips, she closed her eyes briefly, demanding herself for control. _Don't forget, you're a professional. Act like one._ She told herself, closing her small purse and stepping out of the car.

"Do you have the tape?"

She nodded, touching the purse. She was to bring the tape, while Kenshin would bring the machine later on. They didn't scan people at the entrance due to the high technology displayed inside. Anyone caring something other than cell phones or similar machines would be caught up and banished from the house.

"Alright then, let's do this!" He said, knocking twice at a strong steeling door. After a couple of agonizing seconds, the heavy door opened, revealing a tall, well-built man who stared down at them.

"What's your purpose in here?" His deep voice asked.

Kaoru shivered inwardly. This was giving her the creeps already! The man's right arm was tattooed from the top to the very bottom, revealing images of dragons, devils and other evil mystic creatures. His hair was all shaved up, making his bald head shine at day's light. His face was round, adorned with severe dark eyes and a deep frown at his lips.

_What a horror of a human being…_ Kaoru thought briefly.

"Shuuichi Ikeda to see Tobita Nobuo." Yukito-san replied steadily.

The man turned sideways, saying something to, what Kaoru supposed, was a small micro, asking if the information given to him was correct. He nodded shortly, turning to the two strangers standing in front of him. Looking serious at Kaoru, he replied. "You may enter." He stepped aside, letting them step inside before him. Glancing around to check there was no one spying, the big man closed the door.

_No turning back now. _Kaoru thought, walking through the small, dimmed light corridor. Intense cigarette smell assaulted her nostrils, as they approached a small room filled with smoke. She could feel her distaste building up within her already. Tiling her head slightly to her side, she tried to steal a previous glance to the people inside the room.

They reached the entrance and she swallowed. The big man stepped aside, waiting for them to enter, in order to close the door. Kaoru stepped inside, standing beside Yukito-san, grabbing her purse a little stronger than before. Lifting her eyes, she looked at the man sitting in front of them, looking at the sight in front of him in delight.

_Kanryuu__…_

Thick, brown hair was parted on the top of his forehead, spreading aside, barely reaching his eyes, which were wide and dull as a lunatic. They reminded Kaoru of Jinei's eyes, but instead of blue, Kanryuu's eyes were deep dark brown, gazing at her in a madly and lustily way. A betraying grin was set at his lips, showing the excess of confidence he had in himself and alerting anyone he was not a trustful man.

He was sitting between another two large men, dressed in black, obviously his bodyguards. "Aa, you've finally made it! I was beginning to think you had given up the idea on selling your most precious. Take a seat." He said, gesturing the two to sit across the table. Kaoru and Yukito-san sat in front of the three men steadily, showing no fear what so ever.

Kanryuu looked at Kaoru and grinned. "I believe you're his precious? I'm Takeda Kanryuu. Usually, I don't come to the selling meetings, but I must say, with the way your owner described you, I was much curious." Turning to Yukito-san, he smiled lustfully once again. "And I'm very please to see you didn't fail describing her. She's marvelous."

Yukito-san nodded. "Yes, she's indeed. My precious mistress. Every man entering my tea house would desperately requests a time alone with her, even if it were just five minutes. She's very talented. The ways of pleasure are well known by her. You won't regret your decision. The day she enters your house, you'll wish for nothing more."

The conversation happening between the two men was making Kaoru feel nauseous. She felt like an object being sold. Then again, she _was_ an object being sold. And to a fate less than pleasant.

"One million yen is my final offer." Kanryuu told firmly to Yukito-san, after a while of discussion.

Kaoru held her breath. She was worth that amount of money?

"But I-"

"Look, since when was any of this negotiable?" Kanryuu asked coldly.

Yukito-san nodded reluctantly, pretending he was unsatisfied with the amount of money he was receiving. They had discussed how he should act when the negotiation was happening. He did a good job. Turning to Kaoru, he looked at her sadly. "It seems you no longer belong to me, my precious flower."

Kaoru smiled sadly at him, as if sad for not working to him anymore. Honestly, she couldn't imagine someone being sad for no longer be a prostitute, but there are people capable of everything, so they agreed with her sadness over the depart. "Don't worry, my Ying Fa. You'll be happy in here."

"Ying Fa?" Kanryuu asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yukito-san nodded, turning to him. "It means Sakura in Chinese. It is how we used to call her."

Kanryuu thought about it for a moment, playing with his bangs. "Hum…Ying Fa…perfect." Leaning forward, he grabbed Kaoru's chin, pushing her face close to his. Trying her best to keep her seductive face, Kaoru obeyed his silent command and leaned over with any resistance. Kenshin would be there for her as soon as possible. Looking right into his eyes, she felt the same nauseous in her stomach when he spoke the next three words. "You are mine."

* * *

Kenshin breathed in three times, before stepping out of his vehicle, heading to the entrance of the tea house. Checking the small pressure of the tape, hidden in the most awkward place, he resumed his walk. Fighting to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest, he walked over the two men at the door.

Knowing he wasn't going to be scanned, he limited himself in bowing at the two, keeping his face as stern as he could. He was a business man, very strict, that didn't like to share what he considered his and was capable of doing anything beyond imaginable just to keep what was his. Possessive is the perfect word to describe who Kenshin was playing.

Immediately after passing the doors of the house, the mixed sense of cigarettes, perfume and body odors assaulted his nostrils. Even thought the room was ventilated, the smoke was as thick as fog. The place was very large, with a great amount of tables set in front of an average stage, with lights turned to the center of it. There were two bars, were men were already seated and talking to each other about God knows what. _I think not even God wants to know…_Kenshin thought disgusted. Many women were walking around only in their underwear, which were extremely provoking. One door could be seen to the right of the stage which leaded, as he guessed, to the rooms where the 'service' was to be done.

"Good evening handsome. Can I get you a table?" Kenshin turned to his right, to see a young woman purring next to him, playing with his left ear. Her face was extremely adorned with dark make over, making it impossible to figure it out who was underneath.

Focusing on the mission, he raised an eyebrow elegantly, putting his arm around her slim waist. "Yes, of course. I want one near the stage." He asked her in a husky voice. He knew how he looked and being charming wasn't something he hadn't done before.

The woman smiled seductively, leading him to a table near the stage and the door he had spotted a while ago. "I'll bring you something to drink hon'." And with that, she walked away, leaving Kenshin to glance around the room. Kaoru was still nowhere to be seen and he sincerely hoped he hadn't come too late. The young woman places a bottle with warm sake and pours some in the little dish. Thanking her, he takes a sip, letting the warm alcohol set at his stomach.

Just as he was about to take another sip, someone walked up to him. "Good evening sir. We're pleased to know you choose our tea house for your pleasure tonight. I'm Inoue Junichi and I'm the manager of this place. If there's anything I can do for you, please, just ask." He said politely, bowing deeply.

Kenshin was about to deny his services when something caught his eye. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life walked into the room, shining all over. Her petite figure was adorned with a short but stunning silver dress, making her shine like the most precious star in the sky. Kaoru had just entered the room.

Turning to the man, he asked him. "Who is that young woman?" He pointed in her direction.

The man, Junichi, looked over the place Kenshin was pointing and furrowed his brows. "The one with the red skirt?"

"No, the one dressed in silver."

Junichi quickly adverted his gaze from Kaoru and shook his head at Kenshin, dubiously. "Oh, that one is new, good sir. She just arrived today. We don't know how she works and I would be terribly disappointed if she was to displease you."

"She must start with someone, mustn't she?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"Y-yes, b-but—"

Kenshin cut his word. "I'm going to make a deal with you then. If she pleases me enough, I'll pay you one million yen to have her every night I come here. And even when I'm not coming, she is to be touched by anyone but me. I don't like to share, you see?" He said icily. "If she doesn't please me at all, I won't pay her for her services and you are to give me another woman for my self entertainment."

The man blinked quickly, swallowing. "One million yen? That's a great amount of money…"

"Do we have an agreement?"

Not a word was spoken for a while and Kenshin peered at Kaoru from the corner of his eye. She was walking between several drunken me, moving her hips in a very seductively way, slowly making her way over them.

"Very well. We have an accord mister…"

"Kiuchi Hidenobu."

"It was a pleasure dealing with you Kiuchi-san." He said, turning to a woman who was passing by. Giving her some indications, Kenshin noticed the same girl approaching Kaoru and the two entered the door to his right. It did lead to the rooms as he expected. "You may enter Kiuchi-san. Someone will tell you the exact room."

Kenshin raised from the seat and followed Kaoru. The door was connected to a set of stairs leading to the nests of pleasure. He climbed the stairs, relaxing a bit from all the events happening in the room he just exited. At the top of the stairs, the young woman that had accompanied Kaoru was waiting for him.

"It's the room to your right. Have a pleasurable night."

He nodded and faced the door. Breathing in, he prepared himself for whatever he was going to face inside. Grabbing the door knob, he turned it slowly and entered the room.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: HEY THERE! Long time no see, ne? I know I know…I just have been on a MAJOR writers block with this story. Do you know when you have all the ideas but you just lack of inspiration to place them on paper? Oh, it's terrible! But it's finally done and I'm happy with it! I hope you enjoy it too!

**Next chapter: **Megumi

Yes, she's entering the story also! And, as always, major OCC! But I love it (winks)!

Ja ne my fellow readers!

Agnes


	8. Megumi

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 8 Megumi**

Never in his entire life has Kenshin ever been this nervous before entering a room. Not even when he had his first time with a woman. But right at this moment, he was absolutely freaking out.

The room was quiet and only candle lighted, making him blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the dim lighted room. Extravagant furniture could be seen around the place, the main colors being deep red and wooden brown. Once entering the room, Kenshin had the complete oversight of the area. A wood wardrobe stood to his left, next to a bed-side-table. A large round…rather provoking bed stood in front of him but no human presence on top of it.

Thank God. He would have fainted right there and then if he had entered the wrong room and there was a sprawled woman lying in front of him…

To his right was a small living room, with a couple of couches, a table with several drinks and a fireplace. Quite fancy for a prostitute's place, but we were talking about the drug baron's Tea House. Of course it would be fancy.

It was in one of those couches he noticed someone sitting on it.

_Kaoru…_

Locking the door safely, the soft click was enough to warn Kaoru she was no longer alone in the room. Kenshin stood in front of the bed, his heart bumping loudly with no reason, but still impossible to control. Slowly, he watched her head turn to him and was glad to see her face changing from deep fear to greater relieve.

Within seconds, Kaoru was clutching her form against him, her heart beating fast against Kenshin's chest.

"I'm so glad it's you."

He tried to pull away from her but she only tightened her arms around him. Sighing, he caressed her back in a soothing motion. "Of course it was me. I told you I wouldn't let anyone touch you."

"I'm sorry for hugging you like this." She said, although not making any move to let him go.

"It's okay."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I can't let go."

He gave a small smile. "That's okay too. I know you're scared."

Feeling her nod, he sighed, glancing at the white ceiling above them. "Have you checked for cameras?"

"I-I didn't have to. They told me that no cameras were installed inside the bedrooms for a simple reason."

"Which is?" He whispered to her ear.

"There's more into this story that we ever imagined."

"What-?"

"Corrupt politics." She told him straight. "Sometimes, as he said, there are politicians and important men that come to his house to have some fun. That's why they can't have cameras inside the bedrooms. To protect those men identities."

"My God, this is worse than we thought. Is that what you found out until now?"

"Yes, for now. I've just started and, from what I guess, it's only during the day that I'll be able to gather information."

"Why during the day?"

"Because at night we are forbidden to talk to any staff. We are to talk and seduce our clients and that's it." He felt her shudder at the word 'client', before continuing. "And since you're the only client I'll be having, thank God, I won't gather any information, unless if I ask to go to the bathroom, but I think that exposes me a lot." She said and Kenshin nod shortly. "During the day though, we have to clean the house and are free to talk and enjoy the day inside the Tea House, although I'm not sure how you can enjoy being in a place like this."

"Strict rules."

"You bet. Kanryuu has everything thought out and planned."

"Well…almost everything."

She nodded, finally letting him go. "I'm sorry for that. I hate to say this but I was really afraid of not being you entering that door." She said revealed, pausing for a moment. "Was it easy for you to come in?"

"Very. I presented my name and they gave me a private table with interesting young ladies serving me drinks and giving massages-ouch!"

"Pervert."

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood. I've already talked with the manager of this place and everything went as planned. He accepted my offer and compromised not to let anyone touch you beside me."

Kaoru blushed at that.

"Well, in theory of course. Oh, by the way, I have the tape. Do you have the machine?"

"Yes, I placed it inside that drawer over there." She said, pointing to the small bed-side-table.

Walking over the small wood polished table, Kenshin opened the drawer and blushed. Raising his eyes to meet Kaoru's face, he noticed a sly smile playing at her lips._ Oh you think that's fun? Two can play the same game smart girl…_ He thought, grinning inwardly.

Casually grabbing a thong from the many objects laying inside the drawer, he turned to her. "I want to use this one first. Catch." He said, throwing the article at her.

Kaoru caught the sex instrument and blushed, throwing it to the bed, glaring at the man's back.

Suddenly, moans and whispers start to dome out from the machine as Kenshin closed the drawer and placed the machine on top of the table.

"Well, now we wait." He whispered at her, sitting on the bed.

Sighing and blushing under the extremely uncomfortable sound, Kaoru resumed her way to the bed, sitting on the other side. After a moment listening to the tape, she muttered. "When this is over, I'm going to burn that."

Kenshin turned to her and lay on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he grinned slightly. "Why? You were so talented doing it…" He whispered, chuckling softly at her fuming glare. "I'm kidding. Are you going to be sitting there the entire evening?"

Glancing at him suspiciously, Kaoru mentally hit herself on the head. _He's just trying to make me comfortable. I know he would never touch me, although he was acting strange when we were dancing, but anyway…_

Deciding that if she continued sitting like that her back would severely be hurting at the end of the night, Kaoru lied down beside him, placing her hands on top of her belly and stared at the ceiling, while listening to their own moans and cries.

_This is so embarrassing…_

"Nice outfit. Did you choose it?"

Throwing a pillow to the man beside her, she allowed a small smile to appear at her lips.

_Pervert, but with good intentions…

* * *

Ying Fa._

_Hello?_

_Ying Faaaaa…_

Huh?

_Wake up!_

Who…?

_Come on sleeping beauty!_

As soon as Kaoru's eyes opened, the first thought crossing her mind was 'This is not my room'. Shaking her head slowly, she fought to regain her consciousness as she blinked rapidly to send sleepiness away. Suddenly remembering where she was and what she was doing in there, she swallowed a groan that was willing to come out of her mouth.

_I thought I was dreaming…_

"Oh, you're finally awake! I was starting to wonder how to wake you up! Come on, we have to clean the house!"

Furrowing her brows at the unfamiliar voice, Kaoru turned her head to her right only to meet a petit young girl, around 17 years old, smiling widely at her.

"Do I know you?" Kaoru asked dumbly.

The girl laughed amusedly. _She reminds me of Misao…_ "No, we haven't met yet because I was busy yesterday when you arrived. And when I was finally free, you were already with your first client!" She said, winking at Kaoru. If anyone heard this girl talking without knowing what she did for a living, one would think she's talking about a regular job, like shop assistant!

At the mention of the word 'client', Kaoru blushed instantly, not wanting to remember how embarrassed she was yesterday. As soon as the tape ended, they proceeded to arrange the room as if they had actually done all the moaning and noises. Then, after a couple more advices, Kenshin left with the promise of coming back today at the same hour. To her surprise, no one had entered her room after he left. It was pretty late so she guessed they had talked to Kenshin and she would be questioned today.

"You're still flushed from last night I see!"

Kaoru blinked at the sound of the voice. _Oh right…the girl inside my room…_ Sitting straight, she turned to the young grinning girl beside her. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Hisa! It's nice to meet you Ying Fa! I see you were sleeping soundly. _Fufufufu_, did your first client tire you that much?"

_Oh right…my name is Ying Fa…_Kaoru opened her mouth to answer her but Hisa interrupted her once again. "You don't have to answer that, we actually heard your satisfaction." She said winking. "I've heard that he requested you to be his single hooker and that no one is to touch you but him! That's not something everybody gets! How did you manage to achieve that on your first night?" Hisa asked excitedly.

Kaoru mentally snorted at that. _If only you knew…Kenshin wouldn't pay a yen to have me doing…that._ Instead of voicing her thoughts, she remembered the role she was playing and grinned slyly at the girl. "When you're good, you're good."

Hisa beamed and pouted, before rising from her position. "Aa, I guess you're absolutely right Ying Fa! Now come on, rise and shine 'cause we have a lot to do! Bathroom is at the end of the hall and, don't worry, it's clean!" She said amusedly, laughing at her own joke. "You have clean towels on a drawer inside your closet. I'll be waiting for you after you take your bath. See ya in a moment!" Hisa said, leaving the room.

Kaoru yawned and stepped out of the bed, opening her wardrobe and taking a clean towel from the drawer. Taking a moment to inspect the towel, Kaoru wrinkled her nose not wanting to guess how many _people_ had used this towel before. "Maybe I should have brought some from home…" She muttered shortly, before taking a clean set of dashing clothes and stepped out of the room.

Once outside the corridor, Kaoru was shocked to find the scene completely the opposite from the night before. Girls were entering and exiting rooms, passing by her and cheerfully greeting her, while some other girls were already vacuum cleaning the carpet floor. Approaching the bathroom's door, Kaoru knocked twice to double check if it was really empty and entered the room.

After a good bath and a new set of fresh clothes dressed on, Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom only to find Hisa leaning against the wall next to the door, looking rather bores. Rising her eyes at the sound of a door opening, Hisa grinned. "Oh, at last! Don't tell me you were _that_ dirty?" She asked, winking at Kaoru.

Chuckling, Kaoru shook her head. "No, not at all, I just happen to love water. I'm sorry for the delay."

"No problem!" Hisa said with a dismissal hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody! What do you usually eat for breakfast? We have everything you can possibly want. And I mean _everything_."

Arching an eyebrow, Kaoru entered the spirit, grinning slyly." Don't tell me you have your own mall too?"

"You bet! This house is far beyond anyone's imagination!"

_You can say that again…_ Kaoru thought as they reached the large living room. The area was filled with lots of people, prostitutes, guards, bartenders and some additional staff, everyone busy either cleaning or chatting amusedly. It looked like a high school refectory rather than a prostitution house. "Everyone seems so happy here…" Kaoru commented lightly, as they made their way to the bar's balcony.

Hisa chuckled. "Well, that's because they are! We aren't treated like tools or prisoners here, on the opposite from other Tea Houses. I guess, by your surprise, it wasn't like this at your old residence?"

Kaoru thought for a second to review the story she was about to tell and turned to the girl, nodding shortly. "Yes, it wasn't like this at all. I mean, we weren't ill treated but barely left our rooms during the day. Food would be brought to us and we would just leave the rooms either to go to the bathroom or when it was time to work." She paused. "Now that I think about it, compared to this Tea House, mine was a prison."

Hisa nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. Here no one lives under those conditions." She said sympathetically. "Oh, no one but Megumi."

Kaoru blinked. "Megumi?"

"Hai. She's a doctor working under us."

"Under us…as in…?"

"Our laboratory. She works in there." Hisa explained, smirking. "More like lives in there. I've only seen her once."

"But why is she held in there?" Kaoru asked, hoping that the small girl wouldn't find strange so many questions.

Apparently she didn't, because she answered right away. "Oh, because she works for my uncle and he doesn't want anyone prying into his business or having her running away. He's very thoughtful."

_Uncle?_ "Your uncle?"

"Hai, Kanryuu!" Hisa answered her with an obvious look.

Kaoru's eyes widened drastically. "Kanryuu is your _uncle_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?" The girl asked suspiciously.

_Damn…Kaoru control yourself!_ "Because he's like…the owner of everything! And he's your uncle! It's amazing!" She said with an overreacted excitement that seemed to convince the girl pretty well.

Hisa laughed at Kaoru's reaction as they took a seat on the bar's chairs. "I know what you mean. It is very cool to be his niece" She said, winking at Kaoru before turning to the tall, well built and handsomely good looking bartender, who Kaoru had failed to notice until now.

_Wow…_ Kaoru thought while looking at him. _He could be a model!_ So absorbed she was in her thoughts, she failed to listen Hisa's question. Blinking, she tore her eyes from the muscular man and turned to the young girl. "What? Sorry…"

Hisa laughed. "You really are funny Ying Fa. I asked what you wanted to eat! Ask whatever you like because Anji here can make anything, ne big boy?"

The bartender, Anji, nodded, smiling at Kaoru in such tender way she swore she was flying. Smiling stupidly at him for a second, she gave herself a major mental and cleared her throat. "Just a couple of toasted bread and a glass of milk and I'll be fine, thank you."

He nodded politely and turned, entering a side door which lead to, Kaoru supposed, the kitchen. Following him with her eyes, she wondered for a second how he'd had ended up in a place like this before Hisa broke her thoughts. "I know what you're thinking…"

Kaoru blinked at that. "You do?" She asked dumbly.

"Of course. I know you're thinking how much hot Anji is, ne?" She asked slyly.

Blushing for a moment, Kaoru stuttered. "Well…not that…actually…I was just-"

"Yadda yadda, everyone here thinks that. But I have bad news to you: he's gay." Hisa informed blandly, slowly drinking her coffee.

Karu choked on her milk as soon as that statement left Hisa's mouth. "G-Gay? Really? My God, what a waste…" She said truthfully, shaking her head in disbelieve. "Why are the good looking guys always forbidden?" She asked, more to herself than to the girl sitting next to her.

Hisa glanced at Kaoru from the corner of her hazelnut brown eyes, allowing a knowing smirk to play at her fully cherry lips, before placing the coffee on top of the balcony. "Hum…from the look on your face, I'd say you had a bad failed relationship in the past. And I know exactly what happened."

"You do?" Kaoru asked dubiously. What was it with this girl and guessing thoughts and situations?

"Yep. I know what happened." She paused for a moment. "You fell in loved with a client, didn't you?"

_What?_ Kaoru was about to answer her but remembered quickly that inside this Tea House, 'Kaoru' no longer existed. 'Ying Fa' was who she was now. _Hum…fell in love with a client? Haven't thought about it but it's a great story…you could be a writer Hisa. Okay Kaoru, start bringing out your journalist experience…_ Placing a slight shocked face, she faked her surprise. "H-How did you know?"

Hisa snorted. "Easy. By the way you were talking, slightly hostile, pained and that faraway look on your eyes mixing with that bittersweet question…everything indicated a past and hurtful relationship. And, you being a prostitute, a forbidden relationship with a client was the best conclusion anyone could reach." She paused shortly, glancing at Kaoru. "Am I wrong?"

_To 'Kaoru' you are…but to 'Ying Fa' you're not and that worries me._ Kaoru thought to herself, while nodding slowly, apparently mesmerized by the girls ability to guess. _Unfortunately for me Hisa, you represent a problem…a big problem._ With that on her mind, she turned to look at Anji who entered the room again and placed her breakfast in front of her. Thanking him, both girls followed the handsome bartender with their eyes until he entered the kitchen once again.

Kaoru chuckled and turned to Hisa. "Don't tell me you earned that ability from your uncle." She said grinning, taking a small bite on her toast.

Hisa shrugged. "I'm not sure if I earned this from my uncle or not but I know my mother was like this…" She trailed off, playing with the small coffee spoon lying on the forgotten cup.

"What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking…" Kaoru asked softly, knowing very well how hard it was to talk about the past.

The girl sifted on her seat, obviously grieving on the matter. "It's not what you're thinking." She said evenly, confusing Kaoru. "My parents died when I was very young on a car accident and my uncle took guard of me right after the tragedy. I don't remember them much and, by now, I'm sure that my only memories of both of them come from what my uncle told me. He always told me how his sister sang well and was very perceptive about everything and everyone." She stopped, chuckling softly. "He said that, when they were young, he used to tease her and hide her dolls, making up amazing stories about the missing doll and my mother would always listen until the end. Then, she would look at him in the eye and say 'Great, that story was even better than the other one. Now hand me the dolls or I'll tell mommy.'"

Kaoru had to laugh at that. It was so hard to picture Kanryuu being a kid but now, after Hisa's description of this man's past, Kaoru was able to see him in his younger years, when no one could predict what he was about to become in the future. The question was 'why' had he become the monster he is today? What is the truth behind his acts and the real reason for this major empire he created?

Taking a sip of her white milk, Kaoru sighed and glanced at Hisa. "He sounds like a nice uncle." _Although I doubt a really nice uncle would prostitute his niece…_

Hisa nodded happily. "He is. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for him."

_Maybe in a better family and house…_ Kaoru thought briefly, biting down her second bread toast. "How long do you work here?"

"Ever since I arrived. I think I was about nine years old. I'm turning nineteen this year so… Ten years! Long time ne?"

_More like a lifetime!_ "You were only eight when you started to work? That's so young…Was it your decision?"

Hisa stared blankly at Kaoru for a moment, before widening her eyes, giving a loud chuckle. "Oh no Ying Fa, you have it all wrong! I'm not a prostitute!" She said amusedly.

Kaoru blinked. "Then what do you do in this place?"

The girl looked down at her hands as she played with the end of her short red mini-skirt. Kaoru narrowed her eyes slightly at that gesture but waited for the explanation. "I do…random things! Like showing the house to the new girls!" She said, winking once again.

Kaoru smiled shortly, silently wondering what she could possibly mean with 'random things'. Whatever it was, something inside Kaoru told her that it wasn't a good thing. Pushing the matter aside, she turned to the girl. "So…about that laboratory under us…how do you get there? I mean, I don't want to be entering it without permission just because I'm new here…" _Please don't find this strange…_ Kaoru pleaded silently.

Hisa chuckled. "Sure, it has happened before and uncle was raving mad when he found out. You see that small door near the entrance of the house?" She asked, pointing to a dark door located on the wall next to the front door. Kaoru nodded. "That's the access to downstairs. Since our guards are usually there to make sure everyone stepping inside the house is safe to be here, one who enters the house never notices the small door behind the tall muscular and intimidating guard." She explained quietly.

"Oh…do you have any idea what she does there?" Kaoru asked innocently.

The girl hesitated for a second. "I, hum…I haven't a clue."

_Right…and I'm Kanryuu. Even a fellow worker you seem to suspect. What can I do to make you trust me Hisa? What…? _Kaoru thought while nodding shortly. Finishing her breakfast, they rose from their seats and continued the tour around the house, all the while meeting new people and more and more information.

* * *

Night had fallen and already the corridor was filled with laughter and teasing replies from the prostitutes and their clients. It was about ten o'clock and Kaoru was inside the room, sitting in front of the fireplace, softly humming to herself as she waited for Kenshin to enter the room. The day had been busy and rather interesting. It was surprising to find out that the people living inside this Tea House weren't ill treated. On the contraire, many of them told Kaoru that they were much happier living in here than back at their houses. Humor was the word of the day as even the tall guards joined the circle during lunch to share some laugher.

The only thing still lingering in Kaoru's mind was that girl…

Megumi.

She was positively sure that the woman wasn't doing anything innocent. Megumi was making opium. And Kaoru only needed an evidence of that before adding that detail into Kanryuu's process. The fact that she was being held inside the laboratory was enough to tell Kaoru that she was being ill treated, if not tortured. She needed to tell Kenshin all the information as soon as he entered the room.

Speaking of which, it was about time for him to arrive. Glancing at a clock hanged on the wall, she confirmed the hours. _It's__ten o'clock__ already…why is he taking so long? Please don't tell me something bad happened…_

A sound of a door opening broke her thoughts and she sighed, rising from her seat and turning with a soft smile on her face.

But…

Her breath caught up inside her chest, her eyes widened as her heart seemed to stop and beating fast at the same time. Her smile vanished from her face immediately

"Hello doll! Ready to play?"

_You're not Kenshin…_

* * *

"Good evening sir." A tall guard muttered to Kenshin, stepping aside to let the smaller man enter the dark house of temptation, pleasure and obsession. Kenshin nodded and entered the room, breathing instantly in distaste the distinct smell of tobacco with pure whisky. Not bothering to sit down and take a drink, he made his way towards the door leading to the bedrooms. He was half way through the lobby when Junichi appeared right in front of him.

"Good evening Kiuchi-san! Back here so soon, ne?" The slim man asked, slightly nervous.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I told you I would be coming if I was pleased with the girl. Now if you excuse me…I have somewhere to go." He said shortly, attempting to pass the man in front of him, who stretched his arm in front of Kenshin, stopping him from continuing.

_Something is not right…_ Kenshin thought shortly, turning the best cold eyes he could picture to the swallowing man beside him. "Why are you stopping me?"

Giving a nervous laugh, Junichi waved a dismissal hand in front of Kenshin. "Nothing, of course! I was just…wondering if you would like to sit down and enjoy a good drink or some of our girls before-"

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked coldly.

Surpassing a growl that was begging to come out, he fought to control his temper as he watched the man swallow quickly at the question posed. "She's…preparing herself for you!"

_My ass._ "Get out of my way." Kenshin stated shortly, pushing the man aside and climbing the stairs, all the while listening to the man's pleas in order to control the situation. When he reached the door, a muffled cry came from the room. With a deep angry growl, he pushed the door opened and entered the room quickly to find Kaoru under a repugnant man, tears trailing down her cheeks as she obviously tried to fought whatever attempts the man was trying with her.

In a second, Kenshin grabbed the man's shirt and angrily pushed him off Kaoru's frail body, stepping in front of her and glaring to the drunken man. The stumbling man turned to Kenshin and glared back. "Hey you…what'ou think y're doin? That's MY whore!"

Pushing him out of the room, Kenshin grabbed the drunken arms behind his back and marched to the large living room until he was face to face with a surprised Junichi. Blinking, the thin man gave a small squeak as Kenshin threw the drunken man to the floor. Angrily lifting his eyes from the disgusting creature, he looked Junichi in the eye. "What the _fuck_ was he doing in MY hooker's room?" He asked hard. "I do remember making a _deal_ with you, where she wouldn't be touched by _anyone_ but me." He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins rushing a wave of rage through his entire body as he wished for nothing more than to spank the man until he couldn't breathe for himself anymore. Opening his eyes when no answer came from the stuttering manager, he glared. "Why was he allowed to go there?" Kenshin yelled at Junichi's face.

"Sir, please, let's not get out of control! Y-You see, I, well, I didn't know you were coming today and-and he…just-"

"SHE'S MINE!" Kenshin snapped.

Before Junichi could answer that, four muscular guards dressed in black surrounded the three of them, as a big commotion was starting to gather in order to see what was going on. Suddenly, a high pitched voice sounded from behind the four guards. "What is going on?" The four men parted ways and a smaller man appeared in front of Kenshin.

_Kanryuu__…_ Kenshin thought briefly as two dull brown eyes glance at him intensively. "Is there a problem sir?" He asked as coldly as his eyes. This stature, blond hair and a maddening smile, Kenshin silently hoped Kaoru would never have to get close to this man. His eyes told him that he was capable of everything to succeed on his plans. And everything was something very dangerous…

Gesturing to the fallen drunken man, Kenshin explained the situation. "This drunken idiot was inside _my_ hooker's room when I specifically made a deal with your incompetent manager that no one would touch her but _me_." He paused. "Apparently, your manager has a problem in his hearing."

"You're talking about Ying Fa?"

Kenshin simply nodded. _Ying Fa…Sakura…I'd say Jasmine would define her better but…_ He watched as Kanryuu slowly turned his eyes from him to the trembling manager. "I do remember a deal being made just yesterday Junichi. I hardly believe you forgot about that, ne?" He coldly asked, turning to Kenshin without giving Junichi an opportunity to explain himself. "Please sir, my sincerest apologies for this mess. If you would please…" He trailed off, motioning to the door leading to the rooms. With a short nod, Kenshin walked away from the scene.

Kanryuu watched him walking away until the door closed behind him. Turning to two of his guards, he motioned them to pick up the drunken man and carry him out of the House. They nodded and marched out of the room. "Junichi…" He spoke softly, bringing the man's attention to him. "Do not forget to whom you're working for. I won't tolerate something like this in my house again. Understood?"

"H-Hai sir, of course. I was just-"

"I don't care what you were. Get out of my sight." Kenryuu interrupted blandly. As soon as Junichi was out of sight, he turned to another man standing next to him.

"Research this…Kiouchi-san. I want to know _every_ single detail of his entire life, from when he was born until this afternoon. I want to know exactly who he is, what he does and what is his role in this game we call life."

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hello! Yes, this story is still up! I didn't forget about her! What can I say…major writer's block? That's the understatement of the century…no, honestly, I was just lazy to write down the chapter. I stayed this entire time writing the story inside my head until the chapter was all figured out. I hope you guys find it pleasant enough. Please write and tell me what you thought of this chapter, okay? Oh, and I've changed the summary. You think it's better now? Give me a comment on that too, okay? Thanks!

**Thank you to:**

**Jennifer: **Hey there! I know it took me a lot to update this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, PLEASE, tell me what you think of it and forgive for the delay? Pretty please (Agnes gives puppy eyes) Thanks for the review! Kisses for you!

**Neko-Yuff16**Hello! Thank you for your nice review! I hope you're not too mad at me for the long time of waiting for the next chapter…was it worth it? Please tell me what you think, ne? Bye bye!

**Hannah:** Hey! Here it is! It wasn't exactly _soon_ but I've updated, ne? Tell me what you think of it! Thank you for waiting and reviewing! Kisses!

**Sorrow's Raven**Oh thank you! I'm so happy that you find my work here perfect, even though I really must re-edit this story…I'm still trying to find courage for that (winks) You liked this chapter! Bye bye!

**Brittanie Love**Thank you! What did you think of this one? I'd like to read your opinion! Thank you for reviewing! Kisses!

**Kitsune**I'm sorry for the delay…apparently I didn't surpass my writer's block that easily, ne? Well, I hope you're still waiting for this chapter and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye bye!

**RogueSummersLover**I'm glad you liked it! Did you like this one too? Please tell me your opinion! Bye bye!

**erica6060** My first reviewer of my last chapter! Thank you for your nice words! I'm sorry for the delay…I tried to write a good chapter. Do you think it's good? Tell me what you think, ne? Bye bye and thank you for your support!

And that's it guys! Keep reading and reviewing, ne?

Thank you all for your support and, mostly, for your kind patience. You guys are the BEST! Kisses to you **_all_**.

Agnes.


	9. Kanryuu

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

On with the story!

* * *

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 9 Kanryuu**

"An underground laboratory? That man has more things up in his sleeve than we imagined." Sano said, sitting in his large chair while looking intensively at Kenshin as he reported what Kaoru had found the day before. It bothered when Kenshin told him what Kaoru had found out, but it bothered him further when he was told what happened last night. The mere thought of another man touching his best friend was giving him a hard time not to get up and hunt the miserable _thing_ for what he had done. Thank Kami-sama, Kenshin had entered just in time and was able to stop the disaster about to happen.

Sano would never forgive himself if Kaoru was hurt… "What about that girl…what was her name again?"

"Megumi, I think." The red-hair man answered slowly. "Kaoru doesn't know what she's doing in there, but she told me it can't be good. She met Kanryuu's niece and—"

"Kanryuu has a _niece_?" Sano said, interrupting him.

Nodding, Kenshin continued. "Kaoru was in shock too. She noticed that the girl suddenly changed the topic when Kaoru asked what Megumi was doing in the laboratory."

"She thinks the girl is lying?"

"Hai."

"Damn…we have no idea what's going on under that house, which is making this operation even harder. If we don't have a clue of what's happening, we can't possibly break in without putting other lives in danger. Even if Kaoru counts how many guards are there, she can't guess how many are in the laboratory."

Silence was set between the two men, giving a tense atmosphere to the room. _I can't risk someone who is innocent getting hurt because of Kanryuu…_ Sano thought, trying to find a solution for the mess they were into.

"Sano…" Kenshin spoke, breaking Sano's reverie, "My fake identity is able to be researched, ne? Even in the police files… Kiuchi Hidenobu really exists, ne?" He asked seriously.

His long time friend nodded. "Of course. Why are you asking?"

Kenshin looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "I have a feeling I'm being investigated right at this moment…"

* * *

"There's nothing on the police records sir. He's a clean man. According to the social security file, he owns an accountancy company for more than five years. Twenty-eight years old; it's hard to imagine someone achieving so much at such a young age, but the fact is that he was able to. Lives in Tokyo's richest part of the city; owns two vehicles and it's a healthy man." The guard was relating the information on the screen in front of him to his master sitting on a large comfy couch behind him. The intense smell of Cuban cigars being smoked one after another was starting to make his throat ache, but his mouth didn't open once about that matter. Everyone working for Kanryuu knew better than to reprimand their boss. He was a cold person that killed a man with the same ease he killed a fly.

After a moment of contemplating silence, his master spoke slowly. "Interesting…that's very interesting. I may be wrong, but I think there's more into that boy than what is on those files. Call it…motherly instinct." Kanryuu said, grinning madly as a couple of men sitting next to him laughed roughly. "Junichi," He spoke coldly, watching as the man came in front of him, stumbling and looking at the ground. He smirked. _Fear is delicious…_ "I want to meet Kiuchi-san. As soon as he enters, bring him to me."

The manager nodded briefly and was about to turn when his master spoke again. "Oh and Junichi…" He stopped, glancing at the maniac man sitting behind him, "don't screw up this time."

The message was clear and the poor shaking man nodded, leaving the room.

"This is going to be an interesting meeting…"

* * *

Kaoru was inside her room, brushing her hair absently. Images of last night's event flashed through her mind, constantly reminding her of the danger she was in. She could still feel the panic inside her chest when she turned to the door and saw another man inside the room. The will to scream for help instantly died on her throat as she remembered her role in this mission. Trying to act calmly, she told the man he was in the wrong room for she already had a client requesting for her services. Instead of leaving, the man, obviously drunk, gave an angry snarl and roughly pushed her onto the bed, growling in her face that she was nothing but an object to use. Even though she was just pretending to be a prostitute, what he said hurt her more than it should and a couple of angry and shamed tears fell down her cheeks.

The relief she felt when Kenshin stepped inside the room was something she'd never felt in her entire life. Her heart was beating madly inside her chest as she watched both of them glaring at each other. Soon, she was left alone in the room. Wonder rushed through her system as she tried to imagine what Kenshin was planning to do with the drunken man.

The waiting didn't last long as she jumped slightly to a knock on the door. Giving a faint answer, she watched as the door opened, revealing a fatigued Kenshin. She let go of a breath she was holding deep inside her chest as Kenshin walked to the bed.

She could still recap everything…

_His amethyst eyes were searching any trace of aggression in her face. Worry was written all over his features and she was quite surprised with the show of affection he was displaying. Their eyes found each other and their gazes were held as he slowly sat on the soft mattress. Kaoru watched as his right hand raised itself slowly, touching her cheek a faint moment later._

_"Did he hurt you?" Kenshin whispered at her._

_Shaking her head with his hand holding her cheek, she gave him a small smile. "He didn't have the chance. You were here right on time…"_

_Kenshin__ closed his eyes. "No I wasn't. He was still able to get inside the room…" He said angrily. _

_"It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone." Kaoru assured him softly._

_"I met Kanryuu." He said, opening his eyes. "He appeared when I started arguing with that good-for-nothing manager."_

_Kaoru felt her eyes widen. "You met him? Did he look suspicious?"_

_Dropping his hand, he shook his head. "No…but I'm positive tomorrow I'll be researched from head to toes. Be careful, okay? They may come here to ask something from you…like some information about me."_

_She smiled. "Don't worry, I know what I have to say if they start questioning me."_

But no one came. She had woken up to the sound of Hisa's voice once again and was soon being bombarded with questions coming from the enthusiastic teenager. It appeared that everybody knew of Kenshin's attitude yesterday and, instead of raising any suspicions, the girls were questioning how she had managed to hypnotise a man that quickly to have him kick out another man from her room.

They were actually envying her luck…

_Some luck…_ She thought, finishing combing her hair and placing the well adorned object on top of the polish table. In front of her, a large mirror, adorned as well, showed her reflection. Kaoru found herself staring at someone so much different than she was. Her make up was already shinning on her lips and eyelids, a faint pink blush adorned her cheeks. Her outfit was even more ridiculous and she asked herself how someone could change so drastically in just a few days.

Not only her looks were much different, but she could feel her inner being changing by the moment. If it was getting stronger or weaker, she couldn't point it. But she knew she was changing. And what scared her more was how this adventure, this insane adventure, would change her life in the future. Maybe it wouldn't change at all, or maybe she'd become a whole different person.

She was hoping for the first one.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. "Come in."

Hisa's head popped up from behind the door, smiling carefree. "Hey, finished dressing up?"

Kaoru nodded, rising from her chair.

"Great, come have dinner downstairs. Handsome-bartender-unfortunately-gay Anji made great noodles." Hisa said as Kaoru stepped out of the room, walking next to her.

Kaoru grinned. "I like that definition."

Grinning widely, Hisa winked. "I know. I'm good with that…"

Chuckling, they resumed their walking along the corridor until the already familiar set of stairs displayed in front of them. Descending the stairs, they were regarded with a sight that Kaoru was beginning to enjoy. Everyone was sitting at the multiple tables spread along the living room, chatting happily with each other as they waited for Anji to start bringing their dinner. To Kaoru, it looked like a high school, were colleagues and friends would chat about everything and nothing.

Honestly, this was the last thing Kaoru was prepared to see. Watching as prostitutes and guards made jokes of each other, large and happy smiles playing on their lips was beyond her expectations. When she decided to come here, she was expecting them to be held against their wishes, treated like prisoners. Instead, it looked like kindergarten. And she liked that.

She took a seat next to Hisa, who was clutching her stomach as if she was in physical pain. Hisa's appetite reminded her of Misao, yet again. It was amazing how alike those two were. Turning to Hisa, Kaoru gave a sly smile. "So…don't tell me I have a nickname too…"

Hisa looked at her and smiled. "You? No…you're just my new best friend!" She said happily, turning to thank Anji that was setting their plates in front of them.

Watching as Hisa played with Anji, Kaoru took a moment to digest what the girl had just said. '_Don't worry Hisa…I'll do everything to protect you. I'll be your best friend forever', _Kaoru vowed to herself.

* * *

Dinner ended all too quickly and everybody returned to their places in order to open the house. On the ground floor, the lights were on, the stage was cleaned and shinning, and the girls were already walking around, waiting for their costumers to start arriving. On the up floor, Kaoru was already inside her room, waiting and praying that Kenshin would arrive soon, so that no more incidents like last night would happen.

At ten o'clock, noise was everywhere. From the room, she could hear the sounds of laughter mixed with the loud music playing for the girl's show coming from downstairs. From under her door, lustful noises were assaulting her ears and she couldn't help another blush to rush to her cheeks. And on top of it all…

…Kenshin hadn't arrived yet.

And she was freaking out.

What she didn't know was that at that moment, Kenshin was crossing the large living room to head upstairs when Junichi intercepted him. Glaring at the smiling nervously man in front of him, Kenshin frowned. "What do you want?"

The man swallowed, shifting uncomfortably under Kenshin's cold gaze. "I'm sorry to disturb your night once again Kiuchi-san, but Kanryuu-sama requested a few moments with you."

Kenshin arched his eyebrow. "When?"

Junichii grinned. "Right now. Follow me please." He said, turning and heading to the bar. Kenshin cursed inwardly, before following after the manager. They passed the bar and entered a smaller division, not before acknowledging the two tall guards set at the door. The room was typically suited for a man as Kanryuu. Only candles lighted the room, which was painted in deep red and pink, obviously pointing to the type of…'services' this tea house was opened for. Deep smell of cigars immediately assaulted his non-smoking nostrils, and Kenshin was sure his throat would be aching in the end of this meeting.

Just as in the mafia movies, Kanryuu was seated in a large red couch, smoking a Cuban cigar, with two large men seated each at his side. _'Well guarded…'_ Kenshin thought, taking a mental note on how many guards he had seen until that moment. In front of Kanryuu was a small table where, at the moment, a file was set on top of it. _'Mine, no doubt…'_

"Ah, Kiuchi-san. How nice of you to accept my humble invitation." Kanryuu said, his voice holding a cold yet very dangerous tone in it. Kenshin was much sure this man was capable of everything to get and know whatever he wanted. Putting all his thoughts together, he briefly prayed for everything to go along well.

Quickly scanning the room once again, already playing as if he was much more than what was written on the file, Kenshin looked at the man at last. With a small smirk, Kenshin nodded. "How could I refuse such an invitation when your house serves me so well?" He said coldly, taking a seat in front of the dangerous man.

Kanryuu tiled his head, raising an approval eyebrow. "So, Kiuchi-san…I trust you were not offended by my boldness in doing a small research about you." He stated, motioning to the papers on top of the table.

_Asshole._ "Of course not. A man as magnanimous as you should do everything in his power to assure his business. Nothing I hadn't done before."

"Really? Is it necessary to investigate someone new when owning an accountancy company?"

Kenshin chuckled deeply in his throat. "You have no idea what can happen inside a place like that."

Kanryuu eyed him with hawk eyes. He was observing Kenshin's every breath; every movement. "Definitely not worse than what happens in my world."

"Is your world really that different than mine?" Kenshin asked calmly, hoping for Kanryuu to take the bite.

As if reading his mind, the drug dealer smirked. "You tell me Kiuchi-san. When I read your…profile…I was curious to know what else you do besides your company."

Pretending not to understand what he was trying to imply, Kenshin decided to play a little longer before giving away the information Kanryuu was dying to know. "What else I do? What else could I do?"

Smoking for a moment, Kanryuu expelled the smoke slowly. "I was expecting you to enlighten me on that."

Kenshin chuckled. "Aa, you really are perceptive. Far beyond what I've heard so far…"

An arrogant eyebrow was raised. "You heard about me? Oh my, I'm famous!" Kanryuu said, earning small laughs from the men in the room. Turning serious once again, he looked at Kenshin deeply into his eyes; a frown appearing on his lips, looking much older and dangerous than before. "Okay, Kiuchi-san, we've had our time for casual conversations. I want to know now what business you are _really_ into."

There was no room for more ironies and sarcasm. Kanryuu wanted right at that moment the real truth, like black and white. And he was going to have it. Kenshin leaned back against his chair's back, scratching his chin for a second, before looking seriously at Kanryuu. "Very well. I'm one of the main arm dealers of the market in Japan. I can get you any type of weapons, at any price, for any purpose."

Kanryuu didn't look convinced. Leaning forward in his seat, he looked at Kenshin in the eye. "How come I've never heard of you?"

"Why would I want to be heard of?" Kenshin asked back at him, raising an eyebrow confidently. His single question seemed to please Kanryuu fairly enough, since the man grinned and leaned back on the couch.

"You have fantastic comebacks. I congratulate you." He said, raising his glass of champagne. Taking a small sip, he looked up at Kenshin once again. "I presume you've done a fantastic work on covering that façade of yours since your records don't show anything criminal. Not even a fine."

Kenshin nodded. "We can say I have…a few friends on the 'inside'."

"Police?"

"Among others. You would never imagine a politic requesting an illegal gun, would you?"

Kanryuu chuckled. "Kiuchi-san, I'd expect everything coming from a human being. And yes, I've heard of corrupt politics. They're becoming as usual as flies."

Kenshin nodded, truthfully agreeing with the man in front of him. Strangely enough, Kanryuu seemed really…irritated by the entire corrupting situation. Something Kenshin couldn't understand and didn't even bother asking.

"So, Kiuchi-san, may I inquire about a fact that has been bothering my brain for a while?" Kanryuu asked after a moment of silence. Threatening silence.

"Of course."

"What made you so interested in my latest acquisition?" Kanryuu asked causally, taking another sip of his drink.

Kenshin fought the urge to punch the man in front of him. Again, he was referring to Kaoru as if she was another piece of furniture he had just bought. Nevertheless, he answered. "I found her eyes most intriguing."

An eyebrow rose again.

"And I must say the way her hips were swinging from side to side was really…" Kenshin trailed off, not being able to find the words he wanted. '_Kaoru would kill me if she knew I was talking about her hips…I'd be intituled 'pervert' for the rest of my life…'_

"Exciting?" Kanryuu asked, grinning sickly.

_'Well…'_ "Very much." Kenshin said at last.

Kanryuu nodded. "Interesting. But…why paying that amount of money and demanding that she'd be touched by no one expect you? You understand that runs off our house rules." He was pushing the matter. Kenshin was sure he found the demand strange and was trying everything to notice a small flaw.

But Kenshin was determined not to give that pleasure to Kanryuu. At least not there and then. "Kanryuu-san, who'd like to have their woman touched by other men?"

"Not many. But Sakura is _not_ your woman…"

Kenshin smirked. "I'm single. At the moment, she will be my woman until I'm tired of her. And when I get tired, I'll make sure to pay your house for serving me so well."

Kanryuu nodded, pleased with both the explanation and the offer. Yes, money always solved everything. "Well then, Kiuchi-san. If you are so pleased with my house services, I'd like to propose something. Care to listen?"

Fighting the urge to swallow, Kenshin nodded slowly, not quite enjoying the strange glint dancing in the eyes of the strange man in front of him. Quietly, he watched as Kanryuu turned to a man at the door and muttered a small 'Send her in'. Dreading about who the 'her' could be, his heart almost stopped right there and then when he saw Kaoru entering the room, trailed by the man of muscle. He watched intensively as she spotted him in the room and felt her light hesitation, before continuing walking until she was next to Kanryuu.

The man grinned widely at her sight, motioning her to approach him closer. When she was an arm reach, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, having her almost sitting on his lap. Turning to Kenshin, who was having a hard time to control his impulses to rise from his seat and rescue her from his arms, Kanryuu arched an eyebrow. "She's precious, isn't she? One of my best acquisitions at the moment. You were quite right when you decided to pay for her services exclusively." He stopped, touching Kaoru's cheek softly. "So, Kiuchi-san, I have a different arrangement to you. Instead of paying me with your money for her services, you'll pay me with your material."

Kenshin furrowed his brows. "You want guns?"

"Oh, not any guns. As you can see, I'll already well provided in guns. I want the best equipment in the market. The top of the best weapons at the moment."

"Police weapons?" Kenshin asked calmly, as if this entire situation was regular to him.

Kanryuu chuckled. "I do like your professionalism. You seem to know exactly what I need and want. Yes, Kiuchi-san, police equipments. The best they have at the moment. You told me you have friends on the inside, right?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Well then, you'll supply me with what they have."

"Very well."

Kanryuu raised a hand. "But, I need a guarantee that nothing goes wrong. And that's where you come in, my beauty." He said, caressing Kaoru's right arm. "Since you said she was going to be your woman until you got tired of her, let's make an agreement, shall we?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment, looking at Kaoru deeply into her eyes, reading all her doubts, fear and confusion over the situation at hand. Any wrong decision and he could jeopardize the entire mission. And on top of it, he could endanger them both. After a couple of more reflections, he nodded.

"If everything goes along well between us, you'll have her until you're fully satisfied and I shall ask not even a yen for the time you were with her." He paused. "But, if I am to suspect or find anything I don't like, she'll be the one paying for it." Kanryuu said dangerously, sighing dramatically. "I would hate to lose such precious flower. It's your decision Kiuchi-san."

Kenshin chuckled. "Why would she pay for it if she means nothing to me?"

"Aa, I was expecting something like that coming from you. I'm glad you didn't accept it at first, or else I'd start thinking you actually liked her!"

Some men laughed and Kenshin sighed inwardly. He was glad that his intuition didn't betray him. He didn't want to raise any sorts of suspects.

Kanryuu stopped the men with a hand and looked at Kenshin extremely serious. "Well, not only she'll die, but you'll have to pay me the exact amount of money to make good the damages."

Swallowing hard, he pretended to think deeply about the matter, as if Kaoru wasn't important but the money was. After a few moments of deep wondering, he finally nodded. "Fine. You have my word that nothing will go wrong, but I accept your deal."

"Great! We're all friends then! So, Kiuchi-san, I wish you a good evening, which I'm sure you'll have." He said, grinning widely as he licked his lips. Motioning Kaoru to raise from his lap, he slapped her bottom playfully, before extending his hand to Kenshin. "It was a pleasure making business with you."

Kenshin shook his hand, nodding firmly. "It was my pleasure all along."

Placing his hand on Kaoru's lower back, the couple exited the cigar infested room; their hearts beating madly inside their chests.

Their mission was getting more complicate by the second, and they could do nothing else but to play along.

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! YAY! I know, it's been awhile, but I've been busy trying to figure out what to write in my other story…so, even though this chapter has been written a while ago, I was only fully pleased with it yesterday. I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review!

I'd love to leave a personal message to all of you who reviewed, but they said it was forbidden. And since I'm confused and not very sure if it's allowed or not, I want to tell all of you that your support leaves me honoured to have you all as my readers. Thank you so much for always being there and thank you to the newest reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!

Bye bye everyone!

Agnes.


	10. Plan of Action lemony

Disclaimer : I don't own RK. All original characters are mine to claim.

Synopsis: Are some people really meant to be? Or is life just a big coincidence? Kaoru and Kenshin are going to learn that, sometimes, time is the best answer for everything. Modern day AU. KK story.

_Italics_ – thoughts

A/N: Kenshin is very OCC in this fic. He's not Battousai. He's not Rurouni. He's simply Kenshin. And Hiko is not his adoptive father. Also, this story will go slowly, so all the details will be revealed in their specific times.

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION**! This chapter is **rated M**, since there's a **LEMON** in the middle of the chapter. It is not very explicit, but it is still a **LEMON**. Since it's fairly important to the story, I didn't remove it, but I'm asking to all of you **who aren't allowed** to read them, **PUSH FORWARD** and continue reading.

**PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS STORY**, since the lemon is **NOT VERY EXPLICIT**.

I'll be placing a note when the lemon starts and ends, so that it will be safe for everyone.

THANK YOU!

Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my beta-reader! winks

P.S: if the lines separating the scenes are kind of funny, don't worry, it's because, for some reason, I couldn't add a ruler when I was editing the story. sighs whatever...

On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We Were Meant To Each Other**

**Chapter 10: Plan of Action**

Kaoru woke up to the sound of an insisting knock on the door. Struggling to open her eyes, she cursed against a throbbing headache due to the previous night developments. Kenshin's meeting with Kanryuu and their arrangement could tarnish the entire plan and she had fallen asleep thinking about the ways of not jeopardizing their mission. Raising her neck from the comfy pink pillow, she opened her left eye. The clock marked 7am.

Wrinkling her face at the time, she voiced. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hisa. Can I come in?"

Sighing softly, she sat on the bed and made sure nothing was out of place. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a grinning Hisa, wrapped inside a fluffy purple robe. "Ohayou Ying Fa. I'm sorry to wake you up so early but the guards woke us up and told us to stay in the living room until further orders." She said, sitting at the end of the bed.

Furrowing her brows, Kaoru stared at the younger woman in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Hisa shrugged. "Iie. They told us that they're improving the bedrooms so that incidents like the one you dealt with the other night won't happen again."

_Improving?_ "How are they improving?" She asked softly, faintly listening to the other girl's protests coming from the outside of the room.

"My uncle is really thoughtful regarding our well being so, imagine this, he bought for every single room, the highest vigilance cameras this country has to offer at the moment." Hisa said, grinning widely as if the thought of having cameras inside the room was the best thought ever.

"Cameras? But I thought they couldn't have cameras inside the rooms in order to protect some client's identities…"

Hisa was about to answer when a hard knock came from the other side of the door. "Ladies, you need to get out and return to your conversation outside of the room."

Chuckling, Hisa rose from the bed, stretching herself. "Come on, before he barges in glaring and pointing his gun."

Kaoru smiled, getting out of the bed and grabbing her blue satin robe.

"Finally ladies. Finally." Nobu said, one of the most intimidating guards due to his massive body.

Hisa grabbed Kaoru's hand, dismissing the guard's comment. "Answering your previous question, hai, cameras. They'll be filming all our moves inside the room and will be watched exclusively by my uncle, in order to preserve our rights of integrity. About the client's thing…after what happened to you, my uncle understood that it was far more important to guarantee that no violence was used against his flowers."

_Flowers? Exclusively watched by Kanryuu in order to _preserve_ the right of _integrity_? This is absolutely…how can she think that being watched during her sexual activity will preserve her integrity?_ Kaoru thought, looking incredulously at the enthusiastic girl next to her. The thought of being seeing when she was having intercourse with a man was absolutely disgusting. Thank God she wasn't a real—

Kaoru stopped abruptly.

_Oh…my…fucking…life!_ With cameras inside the room…Kanryuu will see that… _We're screwed._

Faintly hearing Hisa's worried voice calling her name, Kaoru released a very deep breath. Turning to the girl she managed to smile slightly. "I just remembered I left my dirty underwear on the floor."

At her response, Hisa laughed and they resumed their way to the living room. As Hisa started rambling about everything and nothing at all, Kaoru felt panic building inside her chest.

_Oh my God…what do we do now?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You. Promised. What?" Sano spat out every word, glaring at the red head man sitting in front of him. His blood was boiling inside his veins and the will to strangle the petit man was overpowering. "How could you- What were you THINKING?" He asked, raising his voice while gripping the ends of the wooden desk.

With closed eyes, Kenshin waited for his friend to snap as long as he wanted. With furrowed brows, he recalled the past night's conversation with the drug dealer and the former agreement and knew Sano had every reason to be madly angry. Promising police weapons to someone like Kanryuu was like putting a piece of meat inside a lion's mouth. Things could get out of control and they wouldn't be able to face Kanryuu with an advance since he would have the exact same weapons as the police force.

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see his friend gripping the edges of his desk. _At least is not my neck…_ He thought briefly, before answering his friend's previous question. "There wasn't much I could do Sano. Kaoru was sitting on his lap, we were surrounded by guards and I couldn't say no to his request. If I am to play as a weapon dealer, I couldn't refuse Kanryuu's request. I am aware how that can jeopardize the entire mission, but there weren't any other options at the time."

"Shit…" Sano said, sitting heavily on his chair. "If those weapons reach his hand and things get messed up, he'll be like a massive nuclear bomb. Nothing will stop him."

"Then we have to find a way to arrest him before I give him the weapons. Even if the situation is complicated and delicate, we do have some time to work."

"How?"

Kenshin sifted his legs. "The agreement was for me to supply him with the latest police weapons and, as a payment, I would get to have Kaoru until I'm fully satisfied. That being, I can just take time to supply him with the weapons, using the excuse that Kaoru is still pleasing me immensely."

Nodding absently, Sano starches the beard at his chin. "Maybe, but he'll need some proofyou're going to keep your word…"

"Technically he already has it. He told me that if I back stabbed him, I would have to pay every yen to replace the damages. Also…Kaoru would…pay the prize of my betrayal."

"Dead."

Kenshin sighed, nodding. "So he owns the sword and the wall. All I have to do is keep myself steadily in between."

"Then do that. Keep playing the game. We'll be controlling the situation from the outside. And ask for Kaoru to keep investigating…we need to find more about the underground laboratory."

"Sure."

Silence filled the room, each man lost deeply in their thoughts.

"So…" Sano's voice sounded, breaking the silence. "Is she hot in her panties?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire house hold was gathered in the living room, happily chatting around, drinking and eating what Anji would bring. Noises from the machines kept coming from the upper level, showing that they still had to wait for a while.

"So…do you know if the cameras have sound?" Kaoru asked, trying her best to sound casual, softly sipping her jasmine tea.

Hisa looked up from her chocolate cake, chuckling for a moment. "Ying Fa, when I said the highest vigilance cameras in the country, I meant it. They even study our body heat levels. It's so amazing. I'm waiting for them to be installed and then I'll get a chance to try them! My uncle is so cool…"

_Yeah…he and the Devil are the coolest mates…_ Kaoru thought sarcastically to herself, before glancing to the ceiling. It was afternoon already and they were still working to install the cameras in the rooms. Time was passing and Kaoru was starting to despair. How was she going to warn Kenshin about the cameras the second he stepped into the room without looking desperate? Or without voicing it?

As it happened the days before, the moment Kenshin stepped inside the room, he called her name. Her _real_ name. And that would instantly blow the entire cover.

And they would be dead the next second.

Kaoru shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay Ying Fa?" Hisa asked worriedly, her mouth covered with chocolate.

Nodding, Kaoru smiled. "Hai, I was just thinking that in a few hours our customers will arrive and they continue to make holes in our walls!"

Hisa snorted. "Maybe some of us won't work tonight…I doubt they'll be able to install all the cameras before the house opens the doors."

_Hopefully I'll be one of those…_ Kaoru thought, glancing to the upper level once more.

"But don't worry; you'll be able to work since your room was one of the first to have the cameras installed." Hisa said with a reassuring tone, as if the bad thing in the entire situation was having a night without clients. "Hey, has anyone told about the party we're throwing in about a week?"

Glancing sideways, Kaoru shook her head. "A party?"

"Hai. Uncle is celebrating his38th birthday and is throwing a major party for his clients. We're going to sing and dance for them! I still haven't decided what I'll sing…do you sing Ying Fa?" Hisa questioned with shining eyes. She was really an extremely enthusiastic girl…

Kaoru gave a small smile. "Well...a little, but I'm not used to sing singing for an audience…"

Hisa let out a heartfelt laugh. "Ying Fa, what audience? They'll be pretty busy drooling over ourselves to care about our voices. And we'll just have a super fun time on stage! It'll be awesome."

Kaoru was about to reply when a thought hit her. '_They'll be pretty busy drooling over ourselves to care about our voices'…_ Blinking slowly, she absently looked up at the humoured teenager as a thousand thoughts assaulted her mind.

Of…of course…That's it!

They've been searching for a way to enter the house without being noticed and now, the awaited chance arrived by itself. This upcoming party was their entering ticket! With all the distraction, it wouldn't be too difficult to infiltrate the police officers inside the house. Kaoru was certain that even the laboratory guards wouldn't be able to resist her charms and a couple of vodka shots. That way, the laboratory would be disarmed and the entire household an open field.

They would succeed.

A grin slowly made its way up to Kaoru's rosy lips. It was now time to investigate everything she could about this party. "Oh…I guess I'll sing then! I've always dreamed that one day I'd be able to sing and enchant an audience…" She trailed off, blushing like a timid virgin.

"Then this is your chance! It will be so awesome…" Hisa replied with stars in her eyes. She was really excited by the upcoming party…

_Then again, she's excited by everything that surrounds her…_Kaoru thought amused. "You said that…everybody was coming?"

"Hai!"

"So…even that girl that works at the laboratory will come up?" Kaoru asked slowly, testing the land she was about to step in.

Hisa shrugged. "That, I have no idea. My uncle is very strict when the matter includes her…but I'll ask him! We could do a show that would include all of us in it, ne? What should I wear…" The active girl trailed off, spacing into her own world of songs and clothes, leaving Kaoru to her rather important thoughts.

It was a good thing Hisa turned out to be her best friend and Kanryuu's niece. That way, Kaoru was able to gather information without making anyone suspicious about her behaviour. The innocent girl would simply ask her uncle and he would simply answer her, and Kaoru would have it served on a plate.

Using Hisa's innocence to gather information in order to be able to create a plan to enter the house and arrest her uncle wasn't…right. But the idea that the young girl sitting next to her, musing about anything in particular, would be free from this life and be able to study and rebuild her life was comforting. Kaoru knew the girl would be very angry with her but, eventually, she'd understand that it was all for the common good of everybody.

Both girls were so deeply lost in their thoughts, that both jumped slightly when a nasalized voice came from their right. "Okay ladies, the first rooms starting from the bathroom are free to be used, so you can go up and start preparing yourself for the clients. We open in an hour. The rest of you, whose rooms aren't ready, will spend the night amusing our clients here at the living room. Sorry for the over work for the girls whose rooms are ready, but it will be just for tonight." Junichi stopped his speech, and when silence met his words, he clapped his hands twice. "Alright, let's start moving! Come come!"

The occupants of the room started moving, making it look like ants working fast from one side to other. Kaoru and Hisa rose from their seats and made their way to the stairs.

Stretching out like a cat, Hisa turned to Kaoru as their climbed the steps. "Well, it looks like we'll have a very active night." She sighed. "Lucky for you, you're client paid for you to serve him exclusively." She said, elbowing Kaoru and grinning madly.

The corridor was being cleaned, since the floor wasn't red anymore, but white, due to the holes they were making on their walls. Carefully not to step on a mount of dirt, they made to Kaoru's door. Turning to the girl, Kaoru smiled sympathetically. "I hope you don't tire yourself out tonight. I'm sure that, being your uncle, Kanryuu will let you have the same activity of every night, ne?"

Hisa nodded. "I'm sure, but I don't mind. Besides, why would I complain for being with handsome-bartender-unfortunately-gay Anji?" She said grinning, before turning and bouncing towards her room.

Turning to her door, Kaoru breathed in deeply before turning the door knob. The room was as she left it, with the big exception of, now, having a camera pointing at her every movement. She had been so caught up with the idea of finally having a plan to enter the house, that she completely forgot her major problem at the moment: how were they going to survive this night without being discovered?

She would have to warn Kenshin about the camera the moment he stepped into the room and find a way for his face not to be shown when she approached him in a strange way. He would most certainly be surprised and the camera couldn't record that. So she'd have to turn him, in order for his back to be to the camera.

It would be dangerous and required quickness and subtleness from her, but she was ready.

It was either act or die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin nodded shortly to the security at the door, not even bothering to stop once as he entered the club. It was actually kind of exciting to be able to portrait someone with a large amount of power. He could clearly see how someone like Kanryuu was able to control all the mafia in the country. When you were into illegal activity, the entire under world would respect you until no end.

Not even bothering to acknowledge Junichi, Kenshin climbed the stairs that led to the room corridors. He was eager to know Kaoru's day had been, after the meeting last night with the powerful drug dealer. Nodding to a guard that walked past him, Kenshin knocked twice on the door, announcing his presence, before opening the door.

What would happen next, would stay in his heart and mind forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Okay, the lemon will be starting from here. PAY ATTENTION! IF YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ OR DON'T WANT TO READ IT, PUSH FORWARD!)**

When Kaoru heard the knocks on the door, she rose from the chair and, the moment he stepped into the room, she threw herself at him, closing the door behind her and leaning her back against the hard surface. Placing her mouth next to his right ear, she breathed her words as softly as she could, so that the camera wouldn't record it. "Camera. Ceiling. Recording image and voice." Her breath came out irregular, for the fear inside her chest was building with each second.

Relaxing against her, Kenshin understood the situation. Apparently, they've installed cameras inside the room, recording their every move and sound. Pressing his nose on her neck, he fought to control the fast beating of his heart. The situation was extremely complicated and having Kaoru pressed against his body, dressed in only her undergarments wasn't making the situation any easier. Figuring she must have thought about a way to survive the evening, he allowed her to make the first move. Wanting to show her that he understood, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing himself to her even closer.

Shivering despite herself, Kaoru knew he was giving her permission to take the lead and save them from this mess. Playing with his red locks, she turned to look deep into his eyes. "Play with me, Kiuchi-san. Tonight…I'm yours." She said, in the most seductive voice she could find at the moment. Their eyes locked in each other and silent messages were sent: _'I'm scared'_, _'what are we going to do now'_, _'don't worry'_.

Knowing there was no other way than to play the part, Kenshin pressed his hand into her cheek, grabbing a lock of dark night hair. "I missed my Ying Fa…are you ready for me?" He asked huskily, as he slowly slid the light velvet robe of her milky shoulder. Losing himself into her blue pools, he found fear, anxiety, curiosity…longing. Closing his eyes, he tenderly kissed her neck, trailing down to her now exposed shoulder, biting and nibbling the skin beneath his lips.

Trying as hard as she could, Kaoru couldn't help but moaning under his caress. The feel of his soft lips on her skin was sending shivers down her spine, and she felt her heart shooting from zero to a hundred thousand miles per second.

Kenshin felt his body reacting to Kaoru's erotic sound. Fighting to remain his body calm, he searched for a solution to their problems. How were they going to do it, without actually doing _it_? Could they disguise it so perfectly that Kanryuu wouldn't notice? How could they pretend they were having sexual relations with a camera filming their moves?

Could he resist?

As if reading his mind, he felt Kaoru's hand touching his cheek, coaching him to look up. When he saw the determined look in her eyes, he knew.

Grabbing his face, Kaoru leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Kenshin's fingers came to bury themselves in her raven hair, tilting her head upwards as his tongue parted her lips, tasting her sweet flavor, his heart beating loudly in his rib case. She whimpered against his mouth, a mix of emotions rushing through her body. They would have to keep the sheets on top of them so that the camera wouldn't record their un-existing intercourse.

Sliding the robe to the floor, Kenshin lifted Kaoru effortlessly and walked to the red mattress, setting her down in the middle of the bed. Stretching like a cat, she grabbed the ends of the sheet, hoping Kenshin would catch her idea.

Understanding what Kaoru was telling him in actions, Kenshin laid gently beside her, hands moving over the softness of her skin as he pulled her close, mouth taking hers in another kiss, this time more intense as he felt the lustful desire of feeling her, tasting her, memorizing all the details her mouth kept in secret. His hands started moving on its own, coming up to play with the hem of her satin purple bra. Instead of unclasping it, Kenshin sat on the mattress, removing his coat and shirt, throwing them carelessly to a far side of the room. Taking off his shoes, followed by his pants, he lowered himself on top of his old time class mate, gently nudging her neck.

Kaoru couldn't help the blush tainting her cheeks. The feeling of her skin against Kenshin's was burning her insides, rising feelings and thoughts she didn't want to have. They weren't going to do anything and they couldn't do anything. They didn't have feelings for each other of any sort and doing something like this would only cause an instable atmosphere between them. Even if the situation wasn't caused by them, they couldn't do anything to jeopardize their supposed friendship.

All thoughts were erased from her mind when she felt Kenshin draw some tender flesh of her neck into his mouth and suck it deeply. Moaning once again, she arched beneath his body, giving him more access to her exposed skin.

His fingers came to play again with the hem of her bra again and, this time, she felt him unclasp the article and, in seconds, she was bare breast against his hard chest. Kenshin lifted his mouth from her neck, eyes trained on her kiss-swollen lips, her flushed cheeks. He allowed his gaze to trail over her skin, dropping to her firm, perfectly rounded breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink, perfect in his eyes. The will to take one of the tiny nubs into his mouth was barely resistible, but he reminded himself they were pretending to be prostitute and client. He couldn't take advantage of the situation just because his body was heated by their present state. This was, after all, Kaoru, his high school colleague.

Grabbing the ends of the sheet, he covered their bodies with the silk material. Lifting his eyes from her perfect creamy chest, he found himself trapped inside her blue glassy eyes. Silently, he assured her he wasn't going to do anything besides pretending. Lowering himself, he approached his lips from her erected nipple, but made no contact. When his breath touched her skin, Kaoru closed her eyes and moaned softly. Kenshin remained in that position for a while pretending to taste the tiny bud that was standing so temptingly near his lips. One slight movement from Kaoru and he would touch it. His body reacted to her body heat and Kenshin felt his middle growing harder and harder.

Kaoru felt something touching her inner thigh and, realising what it was, shivered despite herself. That slight movement raised her body just an inch, but it was enough to brush the nipple against Kenshin's waiting lips.

Kenshin jerked away from her as if she burned, looking deep into her eyes. They were silent and stilled for a moment, studying each other, when Kaoru closed her eyes and arched beneath him once again. Closing his eyes to the burning sensation of her body pressed against his, Kenshin shoved his conscious to the back of his mind, and looked at her briefly, before moving forward, taking the tiny nub in his mouth.

Kaoru moaned loudly, digging her nails on his hard back. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but he was just standing there, staring at her, and they couldn't risk being discovered. Now, with Kenshin's hot mouth around her rosy nipple, all thoughts ran out of her mind, leaving it in complete ecstasy and excitement. She didn't know where this night would lead to but, at the moment, she couldn't care less.

Kenshin couldn't bring himself to stop. With her rosy nub captured between his lips, he nibbled, tugged, sucked and **bit **and still he couldn't stop from thinking how wonderful it made him feel. Feeling the need to taste her again, he nibbled one last time before lifting his head from her chest and settling his lips on hers hungrily. She tasted like honey and flowers; as if all the innocence in the entire world existed in her. He couldn't explain what was happening to him or why he was feeling this. All he knew was that, at the moment, he just wanted to love the woman moaning beneath him.

Trailing warm lips down her throat, Kenshin allowed his fingers to slide down her body, caressing her breasts, trailing down over the silky skin of her abdomen, and stopping right at the hem of her velvet panties. His conscious was suddenly alive again.

He couldn't do this.

It wasn't the honest thing to do, even if it felt like the rightist thing to do. Kaoru was making his body react to her so quickly that he had to stop now, before his control was worn out. Looking deeply into her eyes, Kenshin mouthed the word 'pretend', before continuing his previous moves. Trailing down her panties, he felt her hot centre on top of the panties, and closed his eyes to the shiver that assaulted his body.

She was so ready for him…but he couldn't.

Settling his hand on her right inner thigh, he silently asked for Kaoru to play her part.

Kaoru sadly understood and played along, fighting off the building disappointment inside her chest. Honestly, she didn't know what she was expecting, but her body was aching for his touch and mouth, even though she knew they wouldn't do anything. Arching beneath him, she spread her legs wider and moaned loudly, as if his fingers were hilted between her petals.

His fingers continued to slightly touch her inner thigh and he watched with lustful eyes how she arched and moaned against his supposed ministrations. He would do anything to know how she would sound and taste when they reached the peak of their climax. He could feel her hot and pulsating and wished for nothing more than to allow his fingers to enter her tightness. Closing his eyes, he lowered to her neck once more, suckling her now red skin. Her heart was beating fast against his chest, mixing with his own heart beating.

Trying as hard as he could to block his wild desire, he shot his eyes open when her body moved and his fingers touched the side of her panties, right next to her aching centre. Looking into her eyes in surprise and confusion, he trailed his eyes to her lips, following the enchanting movement of her tongue running over her lips. Kaoru moved her hips onto his hand again and his control was gone.

Growling, he slipped his fingers around the fabric and into her opening. Kaoru moaned loudly as his fingers moved over her dampening flesh, parting the folds gently, teasing. His lips continued their suckling as his fingers worked their magic, making her writhe on the mattress.

Nothing mattered at the moment.

Inside their minds, a little voice was trying to warn them of the consequences of their actions, but their bodies and souls were speaking louder, and the unexplainable desire that burned inside them was the only thing they cared about. The pleasure of their skins tightly pressed was almost over-bearing and they thought they would explode when the moment came and he finally sheathed his sword deep inside her.

Hearts beating loudly, breaths coming out irregularly, their eyes locked deeply into each other, so they could memorize all glances, sounds…tastes. Their ride into the extreme bliss was becoming faster and faster, until they reached the sky. Kenshin watched with burning eyes as Kaoru closed her eyes and opened her perfect pink mouth to let out the deepest moan he had ever though possible. Now he knew how she sounded when she reached her climax.

Now…he'd never forget her.

Her eyes.

Her lips.

Her moans.

Her breaths.

Her taste.

The taste…of sin.

The taste of…unattainable.

Collapsing on top of her, Kenshin breathed in her sweet sense, closing his eyes. Their heavy breathings and fast beating hearts were the only sounds in the room, as both tried to recover from the overwhelming sensations they had just experienced. Acting and plans were left behind. There was only him and her.

Raising his head, he looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, before leaning in, placing a tender kiss on her now swollen rosy lips. Easing himself out of her, he instantly missed her warmth. Settling down next to her, he pulled her close to his body, her back pressed against his muscled chest. Caressing her left ear, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, closing his eyes. "You feel so wonderful…"

**(Lemon is over)**

"You made me feel wonderful…" Was her soft answer.

Silence fell upon the embracing couple, like a veil of magic, surrounding them, blocking their feelings from the world just outside their doors. Peace was inside their hearts and they felt nothing could break this feeling apart.

But…

Sighing deeply, Kaoru turned in his arms, looking at his relaxed face. It felt so right…

…but it was wrong. This was their mission, and that was above everything.

Smiling seductively, she purred. "Hum…Kiuchi-san…you were so hungry tonight…"

Kaoru's words were like a bucket of cold water. Opening his eyes, Kenshin felt the magic of the moment disappear. Giving a small smile, he caressed her cheek. "I said you would be mine until you no longer pleased me."

"Oh and when will that day be?"

Kenshin smirked. "Someday far away…"

Kaoru laughed politely, before turning around once again, leaning against his back. Closing her eyes, she fought a sudden urge to cry.

No one ever said life was easy…

…and theirs had just become more complicated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back, as you can obviously see…SO, this chapter didn't end they way I wanted, but I really don't want to keep looking at it, or I'll change my mind about the whole thing and I don't want that to happen.

I hope you enjoyed it!

I've changed the ranting to K+. I'm not going to rate this story M, since it won't be. The only spicy chapter will be this one, as it was necessary for the entire progress of the story.

So, tell me what you think, okay? Please read, enjoy, and review so that I'll know if my work was well done or not!

Bye bye everyone!

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

Agnes.


End file.
